The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest!
by 10MidnightArrow11
Summary: There's a new team of heroes in Traverse City, Michigan. Follow them on their journey to becoming a real Titan's team. From different backgrounds they all share the same goal, justice! While you're here discover the villains in town too.   Cover by BeBe says hi.
1. The Reporter

**Hello, I know some of you have been waiting for this, but for those who are just now finding this story, welcome! Titans Mid-West is about a new branch of the Teen Titans. This lovely group has been put together from the fantastic OCs you readers sent in. This story will follow (in third-person) the lives of the teens on the team and the others they meet.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own the Teen Titans or any other properties of D.C. , but I'm working on it.**

**(Com'on lamp, you were supposed to be magic! Where's my three wishes!) **

Rainy Canard rolled over and repeatedly slammed the blaring alarm clock with her pillow. It wasn't until she actually looked at the annoying device that she bolted upright and practically flew out of bed. Maybe flew is the wrong word, more like tumbled or fell, because she took nearly all the sheets with her.

"Crap, its Monday!" the girl was yelling at this point as she rushed to the bathroom across the hall to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she felt she had done a thorough job, Rainy lifted her head from the top of the sink and gave her-self a reassuring wink in the mirror. Rainy turned her head when she heard a suspicious beeping noise coming from her room, realizing she had hit the snooze button instead of the off button in her haste. She made a noise that sounded an awful lot like growling and rushed back into her room. Regrettably she was unable to find the off switch. Rainy compromised for that by simply yanking the wire out of the wall and stomping down the hallway. She waded through the mess most people would call their kitchen and popped a new filter into the espresso machine lying on top of her wooden counter. Impatiently Rainy waited for her coffee while muttering a stream of profanity's under her breath. When she heard that satisfying beep that meant the cup was full she slipped a few curly red strands of hair back into the messy bun she had fashioned late the night before and made her way back to her room.

Whipping on some clothes while trying to balance the steaming cup, she realized belatedly, is not always the best idea. The bright green ceramic cup fell from her hand and shattered into four unequal pieces. For a moment she seemed to have a staring contest with the broken bit of dishware, "Oh well," she thought out loud, "I can always buy-ohh that was the one granny gave me...never mind." You see, she had a bad habit of talking to herself. Rainy lost interest in the cup almost immediately and proceeded to try and slip on a business suit while dodging the glass on the floor.

Managing to get in her car by six fifteen-only twenty-five minutes late-she joined the Traverse City traffic. She swung by Clyde's house just in time to interrupt her cameraman's morning yoga. Rainy never said it, but she always thought he should try a more rigorous workout; yoga didn't come close to canceling out all the donuts.

"Get in the car, we're late!" she shouted through the cracked window of her blue mustang, _and this is, like, the worst part of town,_ but she would never say that, she simply thought it. In truth it really wasn't the best part of town. It wasn't close enough to the park or mountains to have nice scenery, but it had enough dark alleyways to make up most of the cities crime. Clyde lived on the west side of the city near the bank; the break-ins there nearly doubled the rest of the city crime rate. The Titan's Midwest was a new hope for the city, even this part of town. Rainy observed the little brown house that belonged to her camera man, it was in shambles and was about as much of a mess as hers was,_ well maybe, _she thought. "You know the traffic around here's like hell." The population was modest, but travel in Michigan was harsh.

"Yea, yea I'm coming." Clyde mumbled as he lowered is equipment into Rainy's rusty old car. "What do ya' think the new titans will be like? Doubt they'll be as good as the originals." He got into the car and messed with the mirror. Rainy push her key into the ignition as her partner spoke. For a few minutes she zoned out listening to the smooth purr of the cars engine. She wasn't crazy over cars but she loved the sound they made when they first start up.

Rainy noticed Clyde and reached over removing his hand from the glass as calmly as possible. "Well, we'll see won't we?" She pulled out dodging cars left and right and after a few minutes the tower came into view.

"The Titan Tower." Clyde whispered from beside her.

Rainy had always heard that the Titans' Towers were big, and grand, with a breath taking view. This one was no exception. The Titans Mid-West Tower overlooked the Grand Traverse Bay; water would rush up and back on the sand, lapping at the edge of a small hill were the Tower was located. The bright blue waves reflected the orange and red of the sunrise on their foamy surface and the Tower itself shined like newly polished silverware. It all seemed to fill the reporter with hope, that is, until she glanced in the rearview mirror. She was a complete and utter mess!

Rainy tried to fix her hair and straighten her clothes as she pulled into the visitor's driveway. Clyde grabbed the equipment and rushed ahead to open the door for her. With mock grace he added, "After you." The reporter returned the complement with a very unbecoming hand gesture. The lobby had a silver gleam to it; the wall color resembled that of a new dime. The carpets were just as shocking and they were made of real red velvet. Velvet, one could deduct is a little extreme for a super hero's layer. They stood in awe for a moment before Clyde looked down at his watch and broke the silence.

"We're late." Together they walked to the elevator, Rainy pushed the iron colored up button, and Clyde turned on his camera. The reporter quickly pressed the third floor button as soon as the door opened and started talking.

Rainy went into business mode and smiled charmingly. "Hello, this is Rainy Canard, from Traverse on the One's reporting to you, live, from the new Titan's Tower. This is where the cities newest heroes have been living for the last week. Today, for the first time, the public will get a peek into their lives." She flipped her hair and-

"Cut. Great work Rain." Clyde said as the elevator doors slid open.

The room they entered seemed to radiate hostility. Though filled flamboyantly dressed teens, it felt nothing like a well-oiled superhero team. Each of the members had apparently claimed his or her territory and had no intention of socializing with the others. Their eyes trailed the anything but dynamic duo. The reporter and her cameraman became completely stiff.

A muscular teen wearing a dark blue jump suit was the first to approach the two newcomers. With a slight flip of his sandy brown hair and a glimpse of an award wining smile he shook both their hands, curing the pair of their shyness. "Hey, I'm Poseidon, the leader of Titans Mid-West. I suppose you're Rainy Canard and Clyde Clearwater." Rainy was a bit too mesmerized with his bright green-blue eyes to take any notice in what he was saying, so it was Clyde who answered.

"Yup, that's us. Nice to finally meet you, as you know we're here to interview you and…your team." He returned the hand shake with a grin. Poseidon's smile faded somewhat as he turned to "his team".

"You heard him, who wants to go first." Poseidon motioned his hands towards them, obviously looking for some support.

"I guess I will." A petite girl stirred in the back of the room, she had been sitting on one of the stools attached to the island in the kitchen. Rainy gave her a once over as the girl approached.

"My name is-" she seemed to give it a moment of thought, "Nightingale. Follow me" Nightingale seemed a fitting name as she wore mainly black from her combat boots to her helmet that covered everything but her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, as Rainy noted immediately, they looked extremely out of place. They were very sharp forest green, but before she could ponder on the thought for long Nightingale waved Clyde and Rainy into a hallway.

"I suppose I should show you around a bit, huh. Well this is where the rooms split off." Nightingale explained as tips of her fingers, probably one of the only parts of her skin exposed, brushed against the grey carpeted wall. She lifted her hand briskly and pointed down the corridor. "The gym's down the hall and to your left. It's got all the best equipment in town. Now, reporter lady-" she turned back to Rainy with a brave smile. "Didn't you have something to ask me about?" Nightingale grinned the words.

Reminded of the task at hand Rainy pulled out her notebook and microphone from her purse and gestured Clyde to start filming. The color drained completely from Nightingale's cheeks. She hadn't been prepared to go on camera. She tried to stop Clyde from starting. "This isn't really my thing- you, you should go talk to Stitch, he loves to talk. Or Poseidon, he adores the lime light. Just not-" It was too late.

"Hello, we're back and let me introduce you to one of the new Teen Titans, Nightingale." Rainy moved next to Nightingale prompting her to continue the greeting. She seemed to freeze under the camera.

"Err, um, gee, hey ya'll." A slight Michigan accent started to seep into her voice as Nightingale tensed up. Rainy couldn't help but to feel it sounded like a pirate from Kentucky with a head ache.

Trying to save the situation Rainy stepped in. "So where are you from, Nightingale?" She gave Nightingale a supportive smile.

"I-I'm from here, actually. I grew up close to the old railroad. It was nice; well I'm mean for that part of town. Not that it's bad. I love that part of town! I grew up there." She rambled until she ran out of breath before looking at her wrist. Nightingale's eye grew to the size of water melons and rushed out yelling, "Oh gosh, I'm late." Odd because she wasn't wearing any sort of watch. Rainy went bright red and prepared to cut until a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face the intruder and found herself face to face with a snowy blond teen. The girl had an air of concealed excitement that could put any youth to shame.

"I'm next!" The girl was wearing a short white dress which was as white as…well snow, along with matching gloves and flats. She reached her hand out towards the half stunned reporter before turning to the camera. "My name's Chiyuki, which if you didn't know, means a thousand snows in Japanese…but I'm sure you did." Chiyuki flashed an unsure smile, and sort of giggled.

Rainy composed herself and shook the energetic girl's hand. "Nice to meet you Chiyuki, so where are you from?"

Chiyuki's ray of sunshine seemed to diminish for a moment, but not for long. "Sioux Falls, South Dakota," She seemed to realize mid-sentence that she might have given too much away. "But I Love it here. I mean, have you seen the scenery? I bet it's gorgeous in the winter!"

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Rainy asked as they strolled towards the gym. Chiyuki pushed the door open and let them in before answering. The gym, just as Nightingale had said, was full of all the best equipment. On the far end of the room was a small training arena, complete with boxing ring like ropes to keep the subject(s) in. Punching bags were scattered around the room along with twelve or so bench-pressing stations, one of which was occupied at the moment, along with a varying collection of colorful weights.

"Well I can control ice, see-" The other person unfortunate enough to be in the room at the time was pale boy with extremely spiky blond hair; Rainy wondered exactly how much hair product he used to keep it that way. The blond heavy-weight champ was wearing a black short sleeve shirt along with red pants and black boots. A bright red jacket was sprawled lazily next to the weights and dumbbells. He was bench pressing at least twice his body weight, yet if Chiyuki hadn't spotted him he might have gone unnoticed for God knows how long. Next thing he knew he was dropping the dumbbell and leaping nearly ten feet in the air.

"God, Chiyuki stop doing that! My body is gonna be permanently blue if you keep that up." The boy advanced towards them, rubbing his side, not realizing a camera was on.

"Sorry, Neb," Chiyuki face the camera again. "This is Nebulo, he plays it tough, but I bet he's a real softy." She giggled as she whispered to the camera.

"Would you shut up Snow? Don't listen to her she's crazy." Nebulo retorted, finally directing his attention to the camera but trying to hide a faint blush. "So she can control ice, big whoop, so can a freezer." The irritated boy dismissed the camera with the wave of his hand. He made his way back to the bench and picked up a weight.

"Would you care to tell the viewers what powers you have?" Rainy offered, trying to defuse the situation. She walked over to where he was working out, followed by an aggravated Chiyuki and a weary Clyde. Nebulo continued as if he hadn't noticed while the others waited.

"Eh hem!" Chiyuki caught his attention.

"Well, I can step through dimensions, create things with my mind," He acknowledged the dumbbells. "And I have super-strength."

"Where are you from Nebulo?" Rainy inquired with a slight tilt of her head.

Nebulo paused and looked around before sighing and saying, "The one dimension I can't travel to. Listen this is whole interview thing is peachy and all, I'm just not one for spilling everything onto a plate in front of a live audience." With that he put down the weight, picked up his jacket, and slipped out of the room.

Chiyuki shifted uncomfortably. "We better head back to the common room. Golly, the others are probably waiting for us." Rainy gave Clyde the signal to cut and they walked back to the living room in silence. The silence was about 20% what had just happened with Nebulo and 80% because Rainy had never heard someone say golly before.

"Did you just say golly?" Rainy whispered as they walked back into the sitting room. Chiyuki just simply and slowly nodded her head.

"Heyyy, you're back! Akai, could you go get Poseidon. He said he wanted to be here for the last few interviews." They were greeted by an unmanageably cheerful young man. He scratched his head with a lean arm and turned to the elegant light-brown skinned girl who must have been Akai. "I think he's on the roof."

Akai, wearing a red jumpsuit that turned into a black leather skirt that just barely met her knee high black boots and a light red mask, stretched and strolled over to a set of stairs that most likely led to the roof.

All eyes turned back to Rainy and Clyde as Chiyuki strode past them to sit on a couch opposite the reporter and her assistant. The red sofa was already occupied on both sides by Nightingale, who had apparently joined the rest of her team after the horrifying interview, and a relaxed looking young gentleman wearing an armored black shirt and what looked like flexible jeans. He also wore a sensible domino mask and a slightly less than sensible red mid-length cape. Her eyes only briefly surveyed that part of the room before she realized the male Titan who had previously spoken was now standing right in front of her and had started speaking again.

"We should probably start soon, they might take awhile." He gave a sly grin, though it was unlikely anything he was thinking of would occur between the new team mates. Rainy ignored him and nodded to Clyde, who started filming.

The youthful reporter took her place next to the boy before she started the interview with him. "Hello, we're back with our next guest-" Rainy realized she had never asked him his name.

"Stitch." he added, brown eyes twinkling behind a pair of grey goggles. He ran a hand through his ruffled brown hair before continuing. "I thought I might lend you a hand." With a smile he held out his hand for her to shake it. Being the normal, pleasant human she was, Rainy shook his hand, and then nearly went into an eternal state of shock when she pulled away her hand and it was still attached to his. His arm in contrast wasn't (attached to his hand). The reporter leapt back and came crashing into Clyde, along with his camera and other-very expensive-equipment.

Stitch was rolling on the floor apparently having a spasm and laughing his head off, cough, literally. The boy next to Chiyuki on the couch threw a pillow at Stitch that instead of ceasing the team's mortal terror at what had just happened-on live television-only made the titan go even further into this horrific state. If Nightingale hadn't walked over to him, picked him up, and smacked him over the head, he might have gone on laughing for a decade.

"Whew, get's 'em every time." Stitch said finally cooling off. He collected his arm and smiled apologetically at his victim. "No hard feelings? Anyway got anymore questions for me?" He helped Rainy and Clyde up as he spoke.

Rainy tried to gather the strength to go on with the interview, straightening her posture and clearing her throat. "Well, um where are you from? What do you think of the city?"

"Earth." he offered vaguely in a semi-playful way. "I like the city it's…clean and…err…safe?" Stitch it seems didn't think through his answer very well.

"It'll be safe now that we're here, not to say it wasn't nice before, Ms…?" The boy on the sofa stood up and advanced to where the current interview was being held.

"Canard, Rainy if you'd like." She blushed just slightly at her response.

"I'm-" The boy started before being rudely interrupted by Stitch's laughter.

"The Teen Avenger." Stitch spoke with mock valor, hopping around the room with an imaginary sword. Then he stopped in his tracks, "What a stupid name!"

"At least I don't share the name of a blue-dog alien from a kid series!" Teen Avenger barked back pulling Stitch to a halt before regaining his composure. "Sorry 'bout him." He innocently went to shake the reporters hand before noticing her reaction and dropping his arm to his side. "I'll save you the trouble and-" Cut off once again The Teen Avenger swung his head around to face the young girl who had just entered the room.

"Has anyone seen Poseidon? I-I've been looking for him all over." A petite blond girl asked a little too intently. She lowered her gaze when she realized that everyone was looking at her and started to gently brush some nonexistent dust off her bright pink leotard.

"…he's up on the roof, Fuchsia. Akai went to go get him." The Teen Avenger cocked his head to the side slightly irritated with being interrupted. Fuchsia face fell while she removed a strand of golden blond hair from her face. Noticing this didn't seem to make Avenger any happier.

"He's always up there, Fia." Chiyuki added, bobbing her foot up and down from her seat.

"The absent leader, he comes in, all smiles, takes a two hour trip to loony town, and comes back just in time to order us around, just because he thinks he's better then us. Just because he trained with Aqualad and the Real Titans he thinks he can just waltz in here and play leader." Nightingale-who had moments before seemed completely calm-looked like she could-and would-kill Poseidon violently trembled and turned away from the group.

Stitch started bouncing up and down spitting out words, "Yea, he's the kind of guy that…if he went to the store and bought something for $9.99 with…a ten dollar bill… wouldn't say 'keep the change' even if the lady at the counter was hot! And don't even get me started on Akai!" The room barely had even a second to recover from this odd insult.

"Shut up Stitch! He may be…whatever you said, but we have to be a team! And for better or worse-right now-he's our leader. "Avenger growled at Stitch.

The room grew silent and Nebulo came rushing in as if the tower was on fire. "What's up?"

The lights flashed red and the alarm sounded. Akai dashed down the stairs followed by Poseidon. Clyde flicked camera off and Rainy looked dazed.

"Titans Trouble! Move out." Poseidon led his team out in a flash. They exchanged head nods and waves as they left the news team. Only Avenger hesitated.

"You wouldn't mind deleting that last part, would you?" The Teen Avenger smiled back at them from the door before quickly rejoining his team.

**Well there it is! R&R, and I don't plan on ever using Rainy or Clyde again unless I see a lot of request for a return on their part. They were really just plot devises to keep the ball rolling. I think the next story will be how the team first met, like _Go! _Any how, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Stop! Part 1

**Now for the next installment of The Teen Titans Midwest! You will be taken a step back in time to the team's first meeting. Sorry I took so long.**

**I added a list of each Titan and their powers as requested by HMMaster. For the two that aren't listed: Poseidon can control water and talk to sea life, Nebulo has super strength, the power to open portals to other dimensions, and something else I can't quite remember.**

**To prevent any confusion I tried to make the transitions from hero identity to civilian and vice versa smooth, but if it isn't clear Poseidon is Troy and Angelina is Fuchsia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Teen Titans_, _Big Bang Theory_, any of the _Planet of the Apes_ movies, or anything else I might make a remote reference to.**

**This chapter has been reedited for grammatical errors.**

Aqualad pushed the steel door open to Poseidon's room. Several articles of clothing were sprawled over the floor with the largest pile located next to a red suitcase leaning, rather neglected, against the wall. Aqualad ran his gloved hand along the dark blue wall before mock knocking on it. "Are you ready for the big day?"

Poseidon inwardly filched from his spot on his bed. To be honest he hadn't noticed Aqualad standing there. Poseidon mentally scolded himself for not being more aware as he placed the pictures he had previously been flipping through back on the circler queen sized bed. They were family photos from years ago; nothing special everybody has them. Poseidon recalled the pictures to his mind for a moment; there was a boy with sandy blond hair swimming with two middle aged adults who shared the same wild hair and light green eyes. Other pictures had the same family doing different things, like picnicking or building sand castles-family stuff. Poseidon smoothed out the aqua blue comforter as he thought. His eyes had changed since then. They were a darker sea green after the accident, and apparently so had his taste in clothes, Poseidon realized as he observed his dark blue body suit and black gloves, very heroic and just a little to similar to his former mentors. Poseidon hated when he was mistake for Aqualad, it was high time he got his own spot light.

Poseidon tore his eyes from the white backs of his photos and glanced around his room. _God, this is a mess,_ He thought. Poseidon had always hated messes. Besides the clothes, his other things were cluttering the small wooden desk in the corner. He had unpacked his ceramic mug collection. Then proceeded to pack it back into another box under his bed the day before, and that cardboard box was now taking up the space he would need to store/hide his sea life themed stuffed animals. Worst of all he still needed to find a place for his fish tank-poor Sheldon the goldfish and Caesar the African glass catfish still required a stable place to live. Some rearranging was definitely necessary. He made a mental note to clean up after he rallied the "new recruits".

Poseidon stood up hesitantly, met Aqualad at the door, and uttered the line that is oh, so, over used, "Ready as I'll ever be." He gave the Titan leader a half hearted smile.

"You know Troy; you should at least pretend to be excited about being a leader. You're lucky." It was a rare occurrence when someone used a hero's real name. Some became so used to hearing their cover name that a real name meant nothing at all. Poseidon had all but banished his name from his mind; it was a link to his past, a link Poseidon preferred to stay in the past. But, when a person's name was used it was in a context involving concern, if someone knew a teammates name they had the right to care, after all a name and a costume were all that stood between a hero's line of work and someone that hero cared about being caught in crossfire. Aqualad had certainly earned that kind of trust, in spite of everything Aqualad had taken him in when he needed it most and helped him tame his powers.

Aqualad grinned supportively as he moved out of the way. Poseidon was actually raring to go and bursting with anticipation about leading a team. He had been waiting for this for as long as he could remember, yet instead of telling Aqualad this Poseidon decided to respond with a nod of his head complimented by a quick laugh. People always said he had a nice laugh: very full, sweet, and not too deep. If his laugh was anything like his voice, which had gotten him out of countless situations, he'd have to agree.

Their walk was relatively silent with bits of small talk thrown in every now and then. It had been awhile since Poseidon had seen his old friend. For the last five months he had been traveling with the Titans and learning quality leadership skills from Robin. Naturally Poseidon had always been a good mediator and smooth talker but he had been out of touch with his people skills since the accident. The last time he had seen Aqualad was at the Brotherhood of Evil battle. Poseidon took advantage of the time they had and caught up with his former counselor.

The duo was headed for the first floor lobby to wait for their guests. Poseidon subtlety diverted his gaze to Aqualad. He walked with a sort of flow, calming and intelligent. Subconsciously he compared Aqualad to the fearless leader, Robin. Poseidon respected the fish based hero, but the boy wonder walked with a purpose; he strode with style, even if he lacked both. As they turned corner, passing the steel plated kitchen, and a reasonably comfortable common room, Poseidon swore-in his head of course-to be as good or better a leader. With this oath his stature changed; Poseidon held his head high and his features lit up with confidence. _Look out Robin, you ain't seen nothing yet,_ Poseidon grinned as he made this realization, striding closer to the end of the room.

When they approached the iron platted elevator Aqualad leaned over and pushed the down elevator key, before stepping to back allow Poseidon to go first. Returning the favor Poseidon pressed the first floor button and drifted into thought. For a few moments they waited listening to the quiet sound of elevator music. It was jazz and a piece Poseidon faintly recognized to be by someone named Miles Davis or something like that. Poseidon had always enjoyed jazz music; it really moved him, that's why a week ago when Robin asked what kind of music he wanted playing in the elevators he quickly replied with the very sort that was currently playing. Jazz music was a link to his past; Poseidon's father used to play jazz on long car rides to the beach. He could still fell the wind rushing through his father's red convertible and smell the sweet saltines of the summer ocean practically singing along to the engaging sound of a bass guitar and swinging trumpet. Memories could be a very bitter sweet thing for Poseidon, especially those involving his parents.

"I suppose you'll want the names of your new team mates?" Aqualad sent Poseidon's train of thought whirling around and crashing over the side of a burning building. Robin pulled a small note book out of his utility belt and handed it briskly to Poseidon. It had a few names scrawled onto it, along with what must have been their powers. Poseidon scanned the sheet quickly for anyone he knew. The names there held nothing for him unfortunately, but he decided to make a mental note of each of them for further knowledge.

_1.) Akai-Omni-linguist with some psychic abilities_

_2.) Kestrel Vexx-Can harness the power of a shadow spirit, this allows her to control shadows among other things_

_3.) Chiyuki-Can control ice_

_4.) Angelina Rosa Valentine-Creates dark pink flames and has heightened reflexes_

_5.) Stitch-Can separate parts of his body_

_6.) The Teen Avenger-Limited healing, congers black lasers from his hands, and can create dome shaped shields_

A chill ran through Poseidon's spine as he stared at the list, and he continued to glare at it as Aqualad began talking, "Some of them are new and haven't picked a new name; I figured you could help them with that. You can help them with that right?" He inquired when he noticed that Poseidon wasn't looking at him.

It was true that Poseidon would never recognize any of these names, yet the last one haunted him. It wasn't the name; no it was the powers. He knew someone, along time ago, with those very same powers. Actually, he had known two someone's, but it couldn't be either of them. Poseidon tried to banish the thoughts to no avail they just kept coming back. He had watched the male hero being carted away and the other, a female if his memory served him, was dead. That was the one thing Poseidon was absolutely sure of; after all he was the one who killed her. It was in the line of duty of course, and Poseidon had the license to kill in 48 of the 50 states along with Canada and South Africa, so he wasn't found guilty. It wasn't a big thing, done, over with, and forgotten within a month, but to Poseidon it was always a tragic thing when a hero went bad, or in the male's case, mad. They weren't the first and they probably weren't the last.

Poseidon met Aqualad's eyes with a sort of viciousness, yet the bystander continued, oblivious to any worry or anger radiating from his companion. "Since none of your titans has the power of flight or things like that, Cyborg will stop by in a week or two to make your personal vehicles. Until then you'll just have to walk."

Poseidon was astonished and wondered if he had even met these new Titans yet. Robin must have at any rate, he wasn't the kind of guy that would walk blind into uncharted territory, but could he recognize or even remember their former teammate? If he didn't, Aqualad certainly wouldn't. He had never met the siblings.

Poseidon had only met the kid with those powers once himself, and Jace- Poseidon recalled the name on that boy's records-was completely unstable. Why would someone care about how they would get to the villains, when one could be living with them! Hadn't anyone done any background checks?

Then again isn't that how being a hero works? If you switch your costume and paint on a new name, absolutely no one will ever know the difference. New name, clean slate, if that's all it took anyone in Poseidon's team could be a killer-well there's some irony in that statement, but his fear was justified.

Poseidon dropped the note book and started to sway back and forth. He grabbed franticly at the air before everything started to get dark. "Whoa!" He had never been known to faint, but this leader thing was overwhelming. The grey walls of the elevator seemed to close around him and he felt himself fall rapidly towards the bright red carpet.

Aqualad jumped into action catching Poseidon sooner than he could hit the cold metal floor. "Are you alright?" He was stunned at the visible change of atmosphere in the elevator.

Poseidon settled himself and stood up. He leaned on the wall for support and ran a hand through his brown-blond disheveled hair. "Just nerves." He needed to work on this leader thing and to Poseidon that meant keeping the revelation about his new team mate to himself.

~Titans Midwest~

"We will be landing in the Traverse City, Michigan Airport in fifteen minutes. Please keep your seat belts buckled for the landing and we would like to thank you again for flying WolfAir."

Angelina's eyelids fluttered opened to the sound of an overhead speaker. She stretched her arms high above her uncomfortable seat and yawned, silently thanking who ever runs the universe because that damn flight was finally over. Angelina had spent the three hours crushed between an over-weight businessman in a scruffy old suit to her left and an annoying kid who kept singing-loudly and with excruciating passion-to her bright pink vintage iPod hogging the window seat to her right. Obviously anyone's dream flight and it didn't help that she had traveled economy with some flight attendants who must have had a less that satisfactory day.

Angelina spent the next few minutes tugging at her light pink tube top and denim shorts while trying to unknot her golden blond bed head with a slightly cracked baby blue glass hairbrush. It was the only thing she had taken that belonged to either of her parents. They had been nice and all, but Angelina felt she needed a new start. She was ungrateful for the education, fine clothing, or expensive things, in fact she knew she was miss all those things, but life as a superhero opened so many doors. All Angelina wanted in life was adventure and change. This new job offered both, plus she would still continue her schooling at a local school. That's why she wanted to look her best, today was the day Angelina officially became a Teen Titan. Thousands applied, she had been picked! Angelina had always hoped she would make it to the big leagues, but she knew it would always be a one in a million chance. Never the less she had beaten the odds and proved her family wrong. With the promise of being more then just some other girl, she had booked this flight and booked it out of Australia quicker than KidFlash on steroids.

Bending over herself Angelina gathered her things. She only brought a small duffle bag and her purse; she wanted to cut travel time by not checking anything in. She scrambled to grab her zebra printed Prada purse from under the itchy seat merely to have at least half of the contents spill onto the floor. Angelina let out a quick sigh and began to push her duffle bag out of the way in order to access the fallen things.

"Oh gosh, let me help you." The thin girl that had been so obnoxiously singing earlier set down her IPod and swooped over to help pick up Angelina's things. Her white-blond hair nearly brushed the floor as she reached for Angelina's cherry-pink lip gloss and Angelina noticed for the first time that it had a deep red streak running through the front of it. She handed Angelina back her things and sat back up in her chair. The Australian superhero paused for a moment and realized she had never met someone with such…odd taste in hair.

After picking everything up and placing it safely back in her bag which she tucked between the seat and her side, Angelina looked up to face her peppy neighbor. The teenager looked about 5'4" and wore a burgundy wool sweater that went about halfway down her dark wash boot cut jeans. If she hadn't been wearing eye burning lemon-yellow flip-flops, you would have thought she pulled out her winter clothes too early.

The girl removed her right hand from her side pocket and extended it to Angelina. "Hi, I'm Brittany Fields. You can call me Britt. Just moving to Traverse, I'm from South Dakota, how 'bout you?" Angelina was slightly shocked that someone would share so much upon first meeting someone, yet she was also pleasantly surprised. She met Brittany's hand with her own. Doing what all of humankind unfortunately do, Angelina put on her invisible judging hat and took in Brittany's interesting apparel. The girl seemed nice enough to trust with common knowledge.

"Well Britt, my name's Angelina, Angelina Rosa Valentine. I'm a born and raised Aussie and that fair dinkum. It's nice to finally meet a pal my age and as luck would have it, I'm moving to Traverse City too." She stared cheerfully at her first American friend, or at least friend by Angelina's standard. Growing up on a secluded estate certainly didn't give someone the best social background. Regrettably the friendliness had been completely wiped off of the other girl's face; it had been replaced with a look of absolute confusion.

"Um…what? I only got, like half of that." It was obvious Brittany was trying to smile through her bewilderment, but it was a pretty lame attempt. She scratched the back of her neck with her bony arm. Brittany's arm when compared to her snow white hair was only a few shades off. Angelina had never been to South Dakota and wondered exactly how much sun they got. Angelina opened her mouth to explain and inquiry about the poor girl's pale color when she was cut off by another announcement.

"We landed at our destination and would appreciate if you all exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you" There was a beep and the buckle sign went off.

Following suit, Angelina, along with the rest of the passengers unbuckled and stood up, happy to be free of the chains of boredom and stiffness. Angelina grabbed her duffle bag from where she had shoved it and pushed her purse string over her shoulder. Swiping a loose piece of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, Angelina turned to face Brittany so she could say goodbye before they parted ways. "It was nice meeting you Britt. I hope to see you again."

Brittany nodded but then laughed. "We still have to get off the plane, you know? You haven't seen the last of me yet." Her laugh was light and sugary and her whole head was shaking. When she had calmed down she waved her hand towards the isle. "It's your turn to get out."

Angelina turned back around and sure as sugar the businessman had already left the plane. "I guess it is." She laughed as she started walking out. Brittany followed her and soon had one hand on the exit door and fresh air beating against her face. It was dark out, probably past nine, and shadows blurred with reality making it hard to see. Angelina had to brace her self so she didn't trip down the stairs and onto the concrete. When her red trainers hit the cool cement she immediately pulled her bright green sunglasses out of the front pocket of her purse and slipped them on as she waved Brittany away with one hand. "Maybe I'll catch up with you later." Angelina added quickly. She wanted to be alone for her first few minutes on the soil-well, not literal soil-of her new home. Sure, wearing sunglasses at night may make you look a bit crazy, but on some level it made Angelina feel cool. To tell the truth, the whole moment felt very, very cool for Angeline, both in mood and temperature. Evidently Angelina wasn't immune to the chilly night breeze because she soon found herself holding her things extremely close to her and shivering to the bone. She hurried across the area surrounding the landing pad to the steep stairs that would lead to her warm and toasty utopia-also know as the immigration check in.

Angelina pushed the strap of her bag further up her shoulder so that it was scrapping her neck and tightened her hand into a fist around the fastening of her duffle bag as she scurried up the metal stairs, slippery from the night air. As she placed her manicured hand firmly on the icy silver doorknob she heard a violent piercing scream come form a nearby alley located within a close proximity of the airport and jumped back from the door dropping her things. Without a second of thought Angelina did what she does best: run headfirst into danger. She left her belonging with the hopeful-but unlikely-intent of returning for then. Angelina did take a millisecond of the time to quickly scoop her wallet out of her purse and stuff it into her pocket before following the noise deep into the city.

The dark scenery flipped past Angelina as she sprinted past grey trashcans and around cars. As sweat started to roll down her face the tips of her fingers burst into electric pink flames. Angelina skidded to a halt in front of a terrible scene. A small girl with red pigtails and bright orange overalls was huddled into a small ball next to a dumpster shivering and hunching over her was the silhouette of tall man with a bloody knife in one hand and a dark pistol in the other. The man was laughing hysterically as sinister shadows bounced of the deteriorating brick walls of the buildings that enclosed the three of them.

The fires in Angelina's hand went out as she quietly approached the man. When she was close enough Angeline placed one slightly glowing hand on the back of the man's neck. Startled the man turned around and Angelina had to dodge his knife as she lit her other hand up and punched him in the center of his pointy, thin nose. Quickly reacting he swung the knife into her side. Upon impact Angelina used all her force to throw him into the opposing wall. While he was stunned Angelina tried to comfort the girl while ripping a piece off of her pink top and reapplying into to her hemorrhaging wound.

"Listen, honey it's going to be fine, okay? It'll al be ace after I get rid of this bodgy bloke, alright kid." Angelina leaned over and patted the child awkwardly. Kids weren't really her specialty, but she was trying her best to reassure the little girl. It's seemed to work well, as the girl's expression changed from terrified to blissful in the instant Angelina said she came to help. Angelina on the other hand quickly learned the hard way that one should never turn their back on their enemy.

The hazy shadow of the man loomed against the brick wall as Angelina looked up. Without a moments notice he grabbed Angelina violently by her blond hair and swung her into a wall, causing the little girl to shriek again. Angelina crashed into the brick and tumbled to the ground silently. She tried to pull herself up but the blow had caused too much pain. Angelina settled with leaning against the wall for support and slowly inching her way onto her knees.

Angelina thought about her bags on the airport steps. Of course she had left her phone in there too. Now all Angelina could do was think about what a rookie mistake she had made and hope that she and the poor girl would make it out okay.

Angelina fought back the stinging tears that were threatening to burst out of her eyes as she took one last breath and warily stood back up. "Get away from her you bloody bastard." Angelina croaked as she struggled over to the man who had just picked the young girl off the filthy ground by the collar of her overalls. "Put the ankle biter down, now!" She slipped her hands off the wall and felt their pink spark ignite the fighting spirit in her.

A large object smashed to the ground between the two opponents and all heads shot up to see why it had fallen. Angelina scanned the murky rooftops until a indistinguishable figure came into view.

"Need a little help?" A young masculine voice called out from the figure. It stepped into the indirect light of a streetlamp revealing a boy who looked to be about Angelina's age with tan skin that was mostly cover by his black t-shirt that was covered by a bright red long-sleeved along with matching pants. He also had the spikiest blond hair Angelina had ever seen. The teenager jumped off the building and landed in a crouching position. When he stood up and got closer Angelina could see a metal ring on the pointer finger of his right hand, which was at the time, not unlike his other hand, balled into a fist.

The entrance of this forth party subsequently raised the stakes. The sadistic man had previously been willing to fight visibly made this clear when a look of horror slipped across his face and he backed up. Unfortunately for him he stepped directly into a grey-green dumpster.

The adolescent boy stood directly next to Angelina and turned to her patiently. "What's the plan?" He had perching blue eye's that looked almost unreal and those eyes now seemed to be looking directly into Angelina. For a moment she stared back, then she quickly glance at the poor young girl, finally resting a glare upon the criminal. Her eyes lit up as her pink fire went out and she smiled almost deviously.

" Book'em."

~Titans Midwest~

Angelina stood outside the Traverse City Jail that was officially known as Listerlem Michigan State Jail, and offhandedly known as "the smoke house" for the employee's common habit of smoking on the job. She stared at the metal doors as they locked behind a hoard of officers and the criminal she caught. A few paces behind her was the blond young man that had helped her.

Angelina's hands flew to her hair and she tried to comb through it with her limber fingers. After giving up on the idea that she could ever unknot it with out the use of several top-of-the-line hair products and an industrial rake Angelina settled with pushing her locks behind her ears and wishing she had a hair tie.

Angelina turned on her heels and walked a few steps forward so she was only a few inches away from the other hero. He extended his red-sleeved hand and they shook hands quickly before she dropped her arm back to her side. Both shared a smile earlier than Angelina could turn and walk away. She hesitated only briefly before moving; Angelina never would have stopped if she hadn't felt a light hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" The young man tilted his head to the side, a small grin playing across his lips as Angelina faced him. "I don't even know your name." he paused, probably realizing how cheesy that line was. "Or why a girl like you would take on a criminal all by your self. Not that you couldn't, after all you did didn't you." He motioned to the jail before looking around at the city, with it silver peaks and dirty streets.

Angelina looked at him perplexed, why wouldn't a girl like her be fighting crime? She wondered if he was really as sexist as his comment had implied. Then Angelina looked down at her clothes, even covered with dirt and ruffled up they were obviously high-end fashion. Her face became red and she reached for her sunglasses that she had pushed up on to her head in all the commotion-they were no longer there. Angelina slowly brought her hands down already knowing what she was going to say would sound stupid.

"I'm a super hero." Angelina stuttered at the sound of her accent. People were never her best subject. "-ine. A dinkie die female hero. They've got those here, don't they." She added quickly, pretty much flailing her hands in any direction she could as she talked. "As for my name, it's Ang-"

The boy threw his hands over Angelina's mouth until he was sure she wouldn't continue. His hands smelt like dish soap and diner food, an odd combination for a hero Angelina thought.

"Listen, I don't want to know. I meant your alias. For example, mine's Nebulo, I'm sort of the city's hero. Now you go." Nebulo looked some what concerned at how thrown Angelina was, but choose to shake it off, instead boosting about his status.

Angelina looked down at the floor and shuffled her feet. "I don't really have one. Yet." she whispered.

A frustrated sigh slipped from Nebulo as he ran a hand through his spiky blond mane. "You really are as new as you look aren't you? Alright step one: you're going to need a crime fighting outfit, something light weight and durable. We can cover that later. I guess we'll skip to step two then; pick a name. Hmm…name, name, name." He gazed around for some help. Nebulo's eye's scanned over the sign for a flower shop. The sign was grey, unlike the rest of the shop, which was so brightly colored it could blind See-more in a blink. It rested on the right side of the welcoming open door, seated between some yellow roses. It read for-get-me-knots, roses, apple blossoms, and fuchsias galore. We have every kind of flower you're looking for.

Nebulo scratched his chin as he thought out loud. "Well, For-get-me-knot is too long, Rose is overdone, but weren't your fires pink? Fuchsias could be pink. It was the perfect fit. You could even have a purple-pinkish costume!" Nebulo was getting so excited at his own genius that he didn't notice that Angelina had been hurt by his earlier remark.

Angelina didn't quite meet Nebulo's big childish blue eyes as she spoke. "Yea sure, any way g'day I've got to be heading." She tried to sulk off quickly before she could embarrass herself anymore.

"Where do you think you're going Aussie?" Nebulo put his hand back on her shoulder as he had done before, but this time he full-on turned her around. "You're stuck with me. Remember, we've got some shopping to do." He backed up his statement with an assuring smile. "It'll be fine; where else do you have to go?"

All at once Angelina realized that Nebulo wasn't a Titan at all and that she never told him she was going to be. She shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably and faked a smile. Angelina wanted to invite him to Titans Tower, he had to be a great asset to the team, but she wasn't sure if she had the power. She didn't even have a communicator yet, yet she couldn't help but to mention the offer, regardless of its validity. Nebulo made Angelina feel at ease, and that wasn't something most humans could do.

"Actually I do have somewhere to go, the new Titans Tower three blocks from here to be exact." As soon as she muttered the words Nebulo started to tense up. His rubbed his back and looked deep in thought.

When he looked up he searched Angelina's face for something. "A Titan huh, no wonder you're new in town. I heard they might open a branch here, but I never thought….well there goes my job." Nebulo finished with a chuckle.

"Um, I was, in fact, about to ask you if you wanted to take a crack at being a Titan yourself. I'm sure nice blokes like them wouldn't turn a good bloke down." Angelina punched him lightly on the arm for effect.

"I work alone." Nebulo said sarcastically while rubbing his arm. "Yea, sure I'd love to." He glanced down at Angelina's side before gasping. "Why didn't you say you were bleeding?"

Angelina put her hands over the gash. She had forgotten it because it went numb during the drop off. Angelina had been so distracted that she hadn't realized when it had started bleeding through her makeshift bandage. Nebulo started heading for the hospital with Angelina in toe.

"Thanks for the help with the ankle biter." Angelina mumbled as she half limped down the street. Nebulo rushed to support her.

"Hey that's what we do. I didn't have to fight him though. It was all you Aussie." Nebulo responded treading the cement, and turning his head towards Angelina.

"And thanks mate, for you know, the name and stuff." Angelina commented with a smirk.

"It's cool, anytime Fuchsia. I think this is the beginning of a very nice friendship." Nebulo remarked, using her new name for the first official time.

Fuchsia looked around as they pasted green, summer trees and brown, falling apart benches, blue ponds and grey buildings. All the things city folk see everyday, but to Fuchsia it all felt new. It was fully morning by now and her mind never pondered lost luggage or wounds, only the way light was reflecting off the seemingly all glass hospital.

In Australia when she was sick or hurt a doctor was called in. Fuchsia had never set foot in a hospital, but then again she had also never had any real friends until that morning. Her head filled with questions, too many to ask. She wondered if a hospital was as pretty on the inside as it was on the outside. Now that they were closer she could see the sign reading: Traverse City Hospital, in plain silver letters and the doors were surrounded by bushes. She wondered if it would be scary or if the doctors would be nice.

Fuchsia settled on asking only one question. "Nebulo, did you know that your hair could put Robin to shame?" She looked him in the eye jokingly.

"Yes." Nebulo deadpanned before it was his time to smirk and he opened the hospital's glass doors. "Welcome to America Aussie."

**That was part one of the "episode" I'm calling _Stop!_ (Get it.) Part two will have all the new Titans plus Aqualad (because Titan East rocks!) sitting down formally and meeting for the first time.**

**Also the scene between Fuchsia (Angelina) and Nebulo was supposed to be completely platonic not romantic, but could be read that way. And on that topic, I know I haven't introduced the villains or civilians yet, but feel free to post the parings you would like to see.**

**I know I haven't given credit on the creators in this story, but their names can be found on the last few pages of my OC contest. PM me if you would like the full list posted in a A/N. The four that aren't listed there are Faded Book-Look Within, Aonns02, BlakDawn, and WinnerTakesAll.**

**R&R and have a nice day!**

**Edit: Could those of you whose characters I'm using send in a description of their room. **


	3. Stop! Part 2

**You'll have to forgive me for this long A/N. This took forever, I know. I'm just going skip the excuses and continue anyway. From now on I'm working on several chapters at the same time, that way you get at least two slightly shorter chapters per month instead one. **

**In case you missed it at the end of my last chapter which was re-uploaded for grammatical reasons, I would appreciate it if all the people who's OCs I used could pm me with details on their room. I recently realized there are some other things that, if I know them, could make my portrayal of the character more accurate with vision. So at the end of this chapter will be a short thing you could fill out if you wish. **

**I'm going to be adding some polls on my profile soon on the subject of romance among other things. While I would love to hear from you there, I still value any reviews. I even appreciate flames because my computer is officially heat-protected and nonflammable. **

**Last but not least: I am not, nor have I ever been the owner of Teen Titans or any thing it the DC universe' **

Ariana Morita hung up her dark blue cardigan on a green closet hook. With a sigh she swiped a curly brown strand of hair behind her ear. Ariana stood stiffly surveying her passably neat closet. A few dark wash jeans were lying, crumpled, on the floor, but Ariana was too nervous to notice. She was quite literally shaking in her red leather boots.

Ariana rolled up the purple sleeves of her cozy sweater dress and walked slowly to the darkest part of her closet. Pushing aside a variety of shirts, skirts, and the like, the bony girl bent down and picked up a small wooden box. Ariana ran her tan fingers against the engraving carved onto the lid of the box as she walked into her room. It looked like a mess of shapes and symbols to almost any other person on Earth, but to Ariana the message couldn't have been clearer: "Those of Jaquaa must live to see another day, may the power of our people guide you." She mumbled the passage silently. Heroics just added stress to her already hectic life. Things like this would only ever add baggage. Yet she could never manage or afford to forget these words.

An eerie feeling swept over Ariana, sending chills down her spine. Her people would never live to see another day, they couldn't even live to see another minute. She was practically the only one left, and this box was full of the only things _she _had left to remind Ariana of them. It was a wonder she hadn't just burned the box by now, it was so much easier to just live in the present.

Ariana placed the little box carefully on her pink wool comforter and cautiously lifted the cover up. A petite, golden tiara was lying on top of a dusty black book; both were located near a pile of neatly folded clothes. Ariana raised the clothing out of the container with quivering hands and positioned it next to the box on the bed. She gulped and finished fishing through the box for two thin, silver, diamond encrusted twin daggers. Ariana turned a dagger in her right hand for a moment, admiring how light reflected off of it, before dropping both of them onto the bed**. **Knives were dependable when others weren't. They were the best silencers. They gleamed with majesty, the perfect killing machine. How could something so dangerous be so pretty? Her fascination with weapons had always disturbed Ariana. These ones had been used for things she wasn't particularly proud of though.

Quietly Ariana started to unfold the clothes. This was the first time she had looked at the gleaming red jumpsuit for at least three years. Ariana ran her hand up and down the seams to make sure they were still sturdy. She glanced down at her watch and decided she had enough time to make some improvements. The last time she dawned the suit had been under quite different circumstances. Yes, it was definitely time to make some changes. Ariana grinned inwardly.

There was a well equipped sewing table beside Ariana's closet. Setting the suit next to the sewing machine, Ariana hustled around her room finding different fabrics and tools. She plucked a pair of black gloves out of a drawer and snipped off the fingers. She even busied herself by sewing on a black silk skirt and chopping the sleeves off the suit. Ariana found it easier to block things out when she had a goal. Modernizing her costume was the perfect way to take her mind off of her prior arrangement.

Ariana took a step back and admired her handy work lying alongside the sewing machine. It was perfect; Flora would love it. She was always so hip on all the new trends. The thought of her completely human best friend brought a frown to Ariana's lips. She hated lying to Flora. She always shared everything with Ariana, and true Flora was mute, but Ariana's sing language was sufficient enough for the friendship. Maybe someday she'd tell Flora, but it was best to stay on the safe side though. With that in mind Ariana got to work on a red mask.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"Airy, are you ready to go yet?" Ariana's former nanny poked her head around the door and offered Ariana a caring glance. "Still working on that silly suit? You could have asked me to help." She brushed some gray hairs back into the tight brown bun in the back of her head and approached the sewing table, resting a gentle hand on Ariana's shoulder. She wore a worn white apron over a flowery yellow dress with effortless class uncommon to some in her profession. This was the woman Ariana turned to whenever she had something on her mind. Ariana clicked the machine off and prepared to spill her guts. It didn't really matter if she wanted to talk or not, Mary Bess would find out one way or another.

Ariana looked up and met the twinkly brown eyes of her old friend. She pulled the sewing needle from her teeth before speaking and put down her fabric. "I'm almost ready Nana; I didn't want to bother you." When Ariana had to escape from Jaquaa on her 5th birthday, Mary Bess was the young nanny assigned to watching over the hidden princess. Ever since then they were only separated once. It seemed hate and anger had a way of tearing everyone apart at one point or another.

Mary Bess, or Bessie as she liked to be called, let out a stifled laugh at Ariana's seriousness. "Honey, I told you I'm too young to be called nana. I don't care if I'm 33 or 700; I'm no one's grandmother. It's not really my style." This was met by a huge eye role on Ariana's half. After all she had always called Bessie, Nana, even if she was, at most, only old enough to be her mother. Nanny sounded silly, Nana sounded sophisticated, like Bessie.

Ariana felt the hand removed from her shoulder when she got back to work. Through the corner of her eye she watched Bessie leave.

"By the way, I am glad to see you getting back in uniform. I'm proud of you." Bessie called softly over her shoulder. "Just call me when your done, I want to see you before you go."

Moments after the exchange Ariana was pulling on the costume slipping the mask on last and then she stared at herself in the mirror. "Welcome back Akai, it's been awhile." she whispered to her reflection with a small smile. "I guess I'm ready." Akai slid the daggers into her utility belt and headed to her balcony. She pushed her white curtains to the side and unlocked the glass door. Stepping out the wind caught her hair and swept it into her face. Between the brown strands she could see the city starting to turn on its lights for the morning. The eastern sky was blooming with color and the cherry blossoms were just beginning to burst into life. All her doubts and worries seemed pointless in the dawn of a new day.

"Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye?' Bessie was standing with one limber hand on her hip in the dim room. "Or at least thank you? That was my suit you tore apart." A playful smile crossed her face, followed by Akai's smile. Bessie walked over to the balcony and joined Akai watching the sunrise. She let out a sigh. "There was a balcony like this in the castle." That's how she referred to both their former homes in Jaquaa. Not that Akai would recognize the structure if she ever saw it, if she _could_ ever see it, but that never stopped Bessie from talking about the "good old days". Bessie turned to face Akai. "The sunrises are pretty here too." She offered trying to compensate for the teens loss. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, this is your home, and you're doing the right thing protecting it. I just…It's just…"

"Thank you, for the suit, and you know, sticking by me." Akai matched Bessie's smile and brown gleaming eyes. Sometimes it astonished her how much they looked alike. Akai pulled her old communicator out and checked the time. "I'm going to be late. I'll be back before curfew, goodbye."

Akai jumped off the balcony and caught the limb of a pink cherry blossom tree, swinging to the safety of crisp dewy grass. When she landed Akai waved back at Bessie. Then, she strolled down the block to an old storage unit. Next to the metal garage door was a key pad. The heroine punched in a few numbers and the sound of something unlocking could be heard a mile away. A small tabby cat leaped past Akai startling her. She had always hated cats. Akai cringed at the load sound but loosened up at the sight of her dusty, old, red motorcycle.

Akai ran over to it and practically hugged the bike. Hopping on Akai patted the motorbike before revving the engine and speeding into the main road. Sights blurred together and everything felt fresh. This was exactly how she liked to see the world.

Akai quickly neared her new home-away-from-home. The tower had been under construction for months. She had made an effort to check out the scene every so often. Akai had worked with the Titans before she moved to Traverse City, Michigan and "retired". She had been completely shocked when she was cramming for an exam with Flora and her communicator started going ape. After word was given that there would be a new Titans branch in her area Akai watched as the building went from a pile of rubble to the stunning alphabetically shaped configuration it now was. She was here early to submit her résumé for the deputy position. She had always wanted to help lead a team.

"The Titans Midwest, wow, it has a nice ring to it." She mumbled dogging news casting trucks and busy-body reporters. Akai pulled into the "Titan's only" garage and it was the most high-tech parking area she had ever seen, filled to the brim with computers and tools of every size. She pulled out her keys and waited for the shallow buzzing of the bike to stop. Approaching the entrance door, Akai stuffed her keys into her belt and held her breath. Then she knocked.

~Titans Midwest!~

A thin, young teenager looked around warily before he flipped his phone out of his utility belt and checked the time. "Damn, eight fifteen. I'm late." The juvenile hero, Stitch, pouted and shouted to the trashcan next to him, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. Regrettably, Stitch had spent the last few hours of the night and early morning alternately lost in thought and fiddling through the trash for costume parts and weapons. He had found a pretty sweat pair of grey rimmed goggles that just barely distorted what he referred to as his recognizably handsome, deep brown eyes. There was also a cool grey helmet to boot. All this would go with his black vest, jeans, and splendid cargo boots. Stitch always found it better to find things on his own. Stores were part of the system; he hated the system, especially the foster system.

The damn foster system sure did Stitch a lot of good when his folks dropped his sorry ass into it. He was only a baby when they tried to corrupt his mind with stories of finding a nice home, with nice parents, and all around love. Stitch was a freak, and the other kids wasted no time showing how they disagreed with the systems delusions of Stitch's supposed happily ever after. When your head could roll off your body at any moment there aren't many families waiting to welcome you with open arms. It became increasingly clear that if Stitch wanted a good life, he was going to have to make one on his own.

Not that he was going by Stitch at the time. The name his "dear, lovely mama and papa" gave him was Jerry Lehr, yea, not exactly the kind of name you want when you're growing up in a crack orphanage on the wrong side of town. So he ditched that Popsicle stand and headed for Vegas. Unfortunately he couldn't pay for the fare, so he just started renting the tiny apartment on top of Dunkin Donuts. Stitch almost completely rid himself of that silly name after becoming a professional superhero. Even at his school he had enrolled as the young and brilliant, Kevin Fletcher, an exchange student from Oregon, and all it took was a few hundred dollars and Cyborg's hacking skills.

The alias "Stitch" was fairly new though. He had unofficially gone by "the freaky guy whose body parts keep falling off", or "the weirdo who keeps getting in Batman's way", and occasionally "get off my lawn you creepy freak of nature" for at least four years-and the X-men thought they had it bad. It appears it didn't matter how many times he saved the city, nobody was ever going to remember the name "Zom-Kid" or respect it for that matter. And Stitch had felt so clever coming up with it too. Robin however, told him that if he didn't change his name and ditch the giant yellow headdress, he wouldn't land a spot on the new team. Stitch first choice was clearly borrowed from a favored cartoon character from his youth that shared his love of humor and mild chaos. Not to mention that his skin was a little more than lightly tinted blue, probably a side affect from his powers.

Stitch pushed off the dirty gray wall with his foot and slipped on the new additions to his costume with a grin. "Better late then never." He broke the early morning peace of the Traverse City streets. Stitch stuffed his hands gleefully into his pockets and kicked around the trash at his feet before bending over to pick it up. After dunking it like a pro into a dumpster, Stitch made his way into the morning light with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "It's so good to be alive!" he threw his hands in the air admiring the sunrise and the swaying trees.

"Shhhh!" A middle-aged woman with a blue antique baby stroller crossed in front of Stitch hush-yelled as she pointed to the sleeping baby.

Stitch just shrugged, "Sorry, lady." he hush-yelled back with a smile. After that minor altercation Stitch went on his merry way. Overall the walk three blocks north to the Titans Midwest Tower was relatively uneventful; soon he found himself face to face, or rather face to door, with the main entrance.

Stitch stared down the door as if it was simply waiting to spontaneously combust. He had always found something unnerving about a closed door. After getting over his initial fear, Stitch knocked roughly on the door. He took a step back and examined the surroundings; since Stitch had walked he was now standing in front of the official entrance, a.k.a. the visitor's entrance. It was modestly decorated with a plain arch-like covering and a drive-in circle, like at hotels. The entry was very professional and lacked the flowery welcome-ness of a preferable home, but it was better than the dump Stitch lived in.

The glass sliding door was said to be six feet higher than the visitor's door in Jump City, in fact from what Stitch had heard the whole tower was larger here. Stitch raised his eyes to the sky and admired the gleaming structure; sometimes he wondered if it was even safe to have such an obvious base. A giant letter shaped building isn't exactly surreptitious. Stitch's eye's slowly climbed down passed empty windows and newly polished fire escapes back to the annoyingly still unopened door. It quickly became evident to him that if he wanted to come in he was going to have to let himself in-story of his life.

Stitch tried desperately to push the door to the side, when that didn't work he looked around for some sort of door bell. The bell one might have used could be found approximately six inches to the right of the sliding door and four inches down, unfortunately for Stitch the rim of his newly assumed goggles deterred him from seeing this.

Stitch hosted himself up onto one of the fire escapes before clearing his head. An open window on the third floor was visible from his strange position. A not-so-brilliant smile crossed his face.

"Bingo!"

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

A rather attractive girl with the scars of life crisscrossing her chocolate skin nervously sat cross legged on a rough carpet with a black war helmet next to her. The room the girl was in was fairly empty with only a few uncomfortable looking red chairs. She bounced her right leg up and down as she examined her abruptly fascinating thumbs and the lacy black tattoos that encircled her arms. Moments ago she had taken a background check-a precaution taken before one could move on to the next floor- and was waiting anxiously for the results. What if something had come up? Did they know she lead a gang? Did they know it was just a group of poor kids? Kestrel Vexx would have composed all the courage she had and left the Titan's waiting room without a second thought to check if there had been any mistakes if she hadn't heard a thump at the window.

Kestrel might have been the first to introduce herself to Poseidon, giving her the best chance at the "deputy" spot. They probably would have bonded over their equally troubled past and become fast friends. She would have been recommended to Robin and after years of climbing the power ladder would have led her own team and lived a long, full life of heroics. She probably would have had thriving relationships with several equally successful heroes and maybe even some regular Joes. Kestrel would have had a relatively calm life with only a few minor problems, but she decided to investigate the sound instead.

Kestrel had a special connection to sound. She could practically see it. It made this noise especially hard to ignore.

Kestrel quickly raised her gaze from the ground, turned her head to the sound, and jumped up to face the widow. She barely had time to register the image of a black boot before it climbed out of view. Cautiously she slid up to the window while clutching her helmet to her side. Kestrel swung the window open with little effort and turned her head to the side to see the suspect. A thin young man griped the side of the building with visible endurance. Kestrel had to blink a few times to realize he really was wearing a peculiar costume and that it wasn't a trick of the blinding sun light that was ever-so-inconveniently glaring off his goggles and metal helmet. He climbed on valiantly with out a care or a simple glance down. Half of her admired his bravery, but the other half thought he was crazy for doing something so stupid.

Kestrel could have stood there forever with the sun beating down on her black armored suit, watching the old lad. She was worried that if she said something it would catch him off guard and his fall would be horrifyingly long and painful.

"Hey kid, what the heck are you doing up there? Is your cell signal that bad on the ground?" Kestrel spit out with false annoyance.

The boy looked down quickly and Kestrel was almost sure he actually yelped. He lowered himself down and swung into the room with out giving Kestrel even a second to move out of the way. His force was enough to topple Kestrel and roll them both into the opposing wall.

"Hey, ump, oww. Get off! What's your problem?"

As soon as Kestrel was able to look around she saw several appendages sprawled across the floor and screamed, dropping her helmet. She jumped away from the boy before looking back at him. He seemed to be trying to rub his head, except his right hand wasn't there. It was next to Kestrel's foot. This realization was met with a second scream from her lips.

"Oww...oh, sorry, happens all the time." Stitch got back up on his feet awkwardly and sort of "summoned" his arms, hands, right ear, and nose back onto his body. With a yawn Stitch stretched and sauntered over to the half astonished Kestrel and shook her hand lazily. "Well, good morning to you, oh, and BTW, it's way too early to be yelled at Miss Tall, Dark, and Oddly Dressed. Thanks for you're obvious concern about my safety darling." He ended on a sarcastic note as he picked up her head gear and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Kestrel grabbed her helmet defensively and left the other hand on her hip with attitude looking the lanky boy over. "Who made you the fashion police, Goggles? Besides, why should I care if your own stupidity gets you knocked off a building?" She lifted her eyebrow a bit with the latter comment.

"My stupidity? Well maybe," the boy motioned around wildly while he spoke. "Because I'm going to be your team mate? Gosh, you'd think it'd be clear with the costume and all. It's not like people prance around urban cities in battle armor without a purpose. This is practically the only team around, unless I look like a villain to you." His pitch rose with every word trying to prove his point. "Do I?

They glared at each other until Kestrel cracked a smile. It reflected on the boy's face and soon they were both laughing. To Kestrel it seemed her companion's laughter could lighten anyone's mood, it surely lightened hers.

"No you don't look nearly tough enough. Maybe if you bulked up a bit, got in a few more fights. You know, I might know some thugs that would love to volunteer." Kestrel joked.

The boy pulled off his helmet brushing a mane of brown hair in front of his goggles; he semi-awkwardly pushed it away, but continued to smile at Kestrel the whole time. "I like you. I'm Stitch but you can call me-anytime; it's nice to meet you. It's hard to meet a sane person with a sense of humor in our line of work."

"Thanks. I'm Kestrel Vexx. You seem pretty cool yourself, hotshot, but ease up on the lines, you're not _that cool_." Kestrel tried to conceal a girly giggle.

"I'm sorry, am I two fly for you? And it's nice and all, but you might want to work on that name. Take it from a vet, you can't give away your name to just anyone. I'll let it slip this time, and let you in on a little secret." Stitch pulled up his goggles and gave Kestrel a quick wink before setting them back down. He had deep brown eyes with a funny sparkle. Maybe it was just her imagination, but they seemed to twinkle. "Now if you see me on the street I won't be the only one with an advantage."

Kestrel blushed at her rookie mistake. Why didn't she think of a name? She shot her gaze from Stitch's face to the door. "We should probably go Goggles, wouldn't want to keep our team waiting." Kestrel tugged her helmet on and Stitch followed suit as they exited the waiting room.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"Scanning…" A green light engulfed Stitch as the security computer spoke in its robotic monotone. "All clear, you may now proceed to the next floor."

"Cool, let's go!" Stitch strutted into the elevator grinning.

"No argument here." Kestrel settled in for the ride up. She quickly scanned the buttons. The letter she had received the week before said to meet in the large common room; that was on the 15th floor according to the small map above the buttons. As soon as Kestrel went for the button so did Stitch. Their hands met in the cheesiest way and Stitch lurched back. Blushing Kestrel continued; she stood back after holding her breath then letting it out in a huge sigh.

Kestrel tried to distract herself with the grey felt that coated the elevator's ever closing walls. It looked almost furry. Her eye's darted around. Kestrel led a gang of misfits, hoodlums, and orphans on the streets for years and she still couldn't get over the feeling one gets around a crush.

Stitch was uncharacteristically silent examining his scuffed up boots. Suddenly he wished he had forked up the money to buy clothes instead of getting them from the garbage. Did he smell? If he checked his pits would she think he was gross?

They stood shoulder to shoulder trying to pretend they didn't feel the spark between them. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, yet both wanted to clear the air.

"So how's living? I feel really great myself. I-"

"What's up? I mean, how's the weather? Um have you-"

The two started speaking rapidly at the same time. This was met by a burst of laughter and an endearing eye conversation. It was obvious this would be the beginning of something special and they both knew it.

The metal door slid open to their relief and disappointment. Stitch turned to Kestrel and motioned for her to exit first.

"Saved by the bell." Stitch managed to utter a fairly cool line as sweat started to slip off his face. _God this helmet is hot, and heavy! _He thought to himself and she stepped past him and into a large room lined with sofas and comfy chairs of a variety of colors. Across from the elevator on the opposite wall was a door, presumably leading to some of the rooms where they could stay. In the center was a triangular table adorned with a large red T. Uncomfortable stools surrounded the table, each side had two seats. The peak closest to the large glass wall on the east side of the tower-and the circular flat screen TV attached to it-also had a stool in front of it, most likely for their leader.

None of the seats were occupied as they entered. In fact when they did see the team they were sitting on the rough floor in a semi-circle facing the window. A muscular boy in a blue body suit with unkempt brown hair and a wicked tan turned his head at the sound of the closing elevator waved them over. Kestrel immediately recognized the equally tan and handsome long-haired superhero to his right, apparently so did Stitch because he fist bumped Aqualad before sitting next to a spiky, blond haired boy at the edge of the circle. Kestrel smiled at the boys and flipped on her cool before establishing a seat next to the quiet brown haired girl in a short sleeved red jump suit and a red domino mask across from Stitch and to left of what Kestrel assumed to be her new leader. By the strategic yet warm interactions between the girl and their evidently sociable leader next to her Kestrel realized the brown haired girl must be the deputy of the team.

After a few quick words to Aqualad and his deputy the sandy haired boy looked over his team. His salty green eyes seem to search them in a way that wasn't the least bit creepy. In fact it was quite a happy and welcoming gaze, none the less it sent a shiver up one or two of the teammate's spines.

"Hi, it's great to meet you all. My name is Poseidon and I'm glad to be your leader. To my right is Aqualad-I'm sure most of you have heard of him-" Aqualad waved cheerfully. "I know from first hand experience that he's a great teacher. Robin sent him here to make sure we stay on track for the next few weeks." Aqualad smiled reassuringly at the ragtag team while Poseidon continued. "Good team work is something I value highly, I hope you're all ready to pitch in and do you're part. Now, I have to go over all the boring technicalities. If you could just signify that you're here when I call you're name." He paused to pick up a folder and pulled out a yellow sheet. "Akai"

"Here." The brown haired girl raised her hand with a nod and a friendly smile. As soon as the attention had shifted from her Akai grabbed a deep red ribbon from her belt and tied back her hip length hair. Kestrel instinctively raised a hand to her sooty, short, black hair and wondered what it would be like to have hair that long. It seemed rather inconvenient.

"Vex"

Kestrel assumed this was Poseidon's way of keeping her name a secret. To prove her point when Kestrel shot her hand up Poseidon gave her a knowing look. She caught Stitch's eye across the circle and he winked at her with a smile. Kestrel sent a sarcastic eye roll in the boy's direction but then grinned. She had to admit; even with ugly goggles he was cute.

"Ang-"

"Sorry mate its Fuchsia; I just haven't filled out the paper work yet. I'll get right on it after the meeting." A female adolescent piped up at the sound of her name. She adjusted her pink corset-leotard outfit and smiled at the blond boy sitting next to Stitch and he stifled a laugh.

"Thant's fine; Stitch." Poseidon nodded twice before looking around again.

"Over here." Stitch titled his head up in a sort of greeting.

"Great." Poseidon peered down at the list again but didn't lift his eyes as he spoke, "Teen Avenger."

There was a coughing sound and a gloved hand was raised.

"Uhm."

Kestrel couldn't imagine why there was any reserve in Poseidon's voice as he read off the name. From her angle at least the boy's tussled black hair and clear grey eyes seemed disoriented at worst. The Teen Avenger wore the standard black mask along with an armored black t-shirt, not unlike hers, and black pants. He appeared relatively harmless, and maybe it was all in her head, but there seemed to be a lot of friction when the eyes of those two boys met. It only lasted for a second, The Teen Avenger smiled and Poseidon seemed to loosen up.

"Well that's a mouthful, don't you think?" Poseidon joked. "Next is, um correct me if I pronounce this wrong, Chiyuki?"

"It means a thousand snows in Japanese, and yes, your pronunciation was perfect." A presumably 15 year old girl in a short white dress with silky long sleeves sitting next to The Teen Avenger giggled through her answer. Kestrel wasn't entirely sure what was so funny and apparently neither was the rest of the team because they exchanged confused looks when Chiyuki wasn't looking. She slid a white glove over her mouth distorting her words. "It was the best attempt I've heard so far."

Poseidon gave her a partially concerned smile before turning to the spiky haired boy next to Stitch and pulling out another sheet of paper from the folder next to him.

"You're Nebulo, right?" Poseidon paused and the boy nodded his head at the sound of his name. "Good. You check out, clean record, good references." Poseidon read through the paper as he spoke. "You got here early to hand all this in, and, of course, you helped Fuchsia get out of a pinch this morning." He exchanged at quick glace towards the girl in question and couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face as Fuchsia brightened up the hope of her new friend being accepted. Fuchsia's gaze shifted back to Nebulo's and soon after so did Poseidon's. "The mayor called you the city's finest hero; I can't really turn you away without looking bad." Kestrel watched as Stitch stiffened at the mention of the mayor's words and she smiled jokingly at him. She wasn't certain, but she figured Stitch considered himself quite the local hero.

Poseidon looked at Aqualad for assurance. With an approving nod from his mentor Poseidon continued. "I suppose you can stay, for now." In her excitement, Fuchsia grabbed Nebulo's hand and smiled wildly. She would never know that it caused him to blush because she was so preoccupied thanking Poseidon. Soon the whole team was sharing there opinion on the matter. Aqualad sat back laughing with amusement.

"I hope you like the team." Akai said through the clump of words.

"How come he just gets to join? That's no fair," mumbled Stitch.

"Thanks guys." Nebulo commented.

"Stitch, be nice." Kestrel joked.

"I'm sure you'll be a great addition mate. You're the cracking best Poseidon." Fuchsia jumped in hitting him lightly on the solder.

"Welcome to the team." The Teen Avenger added with a nod.

"I still need to get the final word from Robin though. Don't get your hopes up." Poseidon silenced the group. Anyway we still haven't covered our means of travel. We can't just walk into trouble." He took on a slightly annoyed and more commanding tone, putting the papers back and grabbing a chart from his folder.

"Akai could you jot down their ideas." Poseidon handed her a pen with the chart before rubbing his head. The names of each member were written at the top with some words printed under and Akai quickly added Nebulo's. Under her name she wrote motorcycle and put a check next to it.

"Does anyone else already have a mode of transportation they are willing to use?" Akai spoke fluidly.

"I can maneuver through dimensions by controlling the space around me. With enough concentration I can reappear anywhere."

"Fantastic very good; that ring you're wearing, could I see that in about a month or so? With some help from the lab on the 13th floor it could make dimension ripping as easy as pie. Unfortunately the lab won't be up and running until Cyborg gets around to visiting. You'll just have to try your hardest 'til then." Akai jotted down several things as she spoke.

"That's fine, I'd love to help."

Akai looked at the column with Kestrel's name on it. "Vex," she looked to her left and nodded at Kestrel. "Raven's making a-" Akai glanced at Kestrel's helmet and scribbled something in her column, "-hoodless cloak to help concentrate your shadow manipulating power. It should help you teleport by traveling as a shadow."

"Okay, sounds great." Was all Kestrel could come up with.

"Fuchsia, it says here Cyborg has some plans draw out for a sort of hover craft powered by your flames."

"Do you think the controls could be shaped like a T? Maybe with a floral/vine link pattern?" Fuchsia offered her input with a much calmer vibe then before. She had one hand under her chin and seemed to be thinking rather hard.

"Sure. Just to let you know the plans Cyborg drew have it looking a lot like a pogo stick while powered down." Akai said with a laugh, pen flying across the paper. "Avenger you look like a mustang kind of guy, how about a sleek black one with a large red T in the front?" She was visibly loosening up with each conversation.

"And a small A in the middle of it? I think you could go into the design industry." The Teen Avenger smiled running his hand through his dark hair. "We're lucky you chose this instead."

A blush crept over Akai's cheeks and she tried to cover it by raising the paper up higher as she wrote but Kestrel caught it out the corner of her eye.

"Thanks, anyways uh, um-" Akai started but quickly lost her train of thought.

Poseidon seemed to sense Akai's discomfort and stepped in. "We can get to the rest some other time. The rooms still have to be assigned; we hardly have time for much else. I'll take that." He came to her rescue and slipped the supplies from Akai's hands.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Ten minutes later everyone had chosen a room. Poseidon, Kestrel, Stitch, and Chiyuki were on the 15th floor, the same floor they were currently on, while Teen Avenger, Nebulo, and Fuchsia were on the 16th floor with the library. Aqualad was staying in the sole guest room on the 17th floor, the highest floor not including the roof which only held a star gazing tower-something Nebulo and Fuchsia would later wander up to.

They had ordered pizza and discussed trivial things. When pizza arrived they relocated to the table and Poseidon took his slice to the roof eventually followed by Akai, they would talk strategy and other business things, the first of many trends. Aqualad entertained the group with stories about the Titans east and soon they were all sharing stories. Hardly any thing eventful happened. But, little did they know this was the birth of many new adventures and great friendships.

"So why are we called the Titans Midwest? Michigan is more north, east, middle, westy if you ask me." Stitch mumbled and pointed in each direction as The Teen Avenger and Kestrel helped him stumble into his room before parting ways.

"Shut up." Teen Avenger yawned.

**Yea, yea, cheesy, rushed ending, but what can you expect, I have a horrible writers block. **

**I just want to clarify: Kestrel and Stitch's relationship will not be like Raven and Beast Boy's if you're wondering. I didn't mean to make that so alike. I've gone through and fixed most of that, but if it still shows… my bad. **

**OCs- and this is for heroes and villans alike.**

**Description of room:**

**What that look for in a friend/relationship (Try to be specific):**

**Personality quirks:**

**How you would like them to meet the Titans (for villans):**

**Hooray, the villans will be introduced in the next chapter!**

**That's all folks! **


	4. A Riddler at the Bank

**I'm back and I'll just get right to it!**

**I don't own Teen Titans, and if my luck doesn't change, nor will I ever.**

Sirens blared all around as the team rushed out of the elevator and threw open the door to the garage. For a second heads turned and confused glances were exchanged before they scattered in. The team was still thrown off by this morning's reporter fiasco and Cyborg hadn't come to help them yet, so practically no one had a ride and this was supposed to be their first mission.

The Teen Avenger surveyed the scene from the cement stoop near the door. Nebulo moved around looking for useful things, he basked in the unfamiliar awe of earth objects, unaware that he leaving a trail of tools and creating a mess. Stitch froze at the sight of so many sharp objects and griped onto Nightingale as she shuffled through several drawers for the keys to the red T-car that took up most of the space in the garage. The other girls clumped together and started to talk quietly.

"What do we do, where are we even going?" Chiyuki voiced the young Titan's concerns.

"Where's Poseidon?" Akai whispered to Fuchsia.

"No idea mate. I thought you saw him last." Fuchsia mumbled back.

"I think I saw him go up the other hallway, but, you know, I'm not sure." Stitch let go of Nightingale, pushed between the girls, turned back, and shrugged.

The Teen Avenger looked around for a moment. "Akai you and I will take your motorcycle. Stitch do you think you could fit too? Um, Nightingale, Nebulo are either of you able to teleport with someone else?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and all heads followed him as The Teen Avenger started to give orders. Akai took up a slightly defensive stance crossing her arms defiantly as the Teen Avenger moved next to the door of the T-car.

Nebulo took a step forward and nodded cheerfully. "Yea, but it's plus one only."

"Okay, take Chiyuki." The Teen Avenger motioned for the girl in question to stand near Nebulo. Chiyuki quickly complied and left the other girls standing by the grey garage door with a wave. "Fuchsia-" He shifted his gaze to the car and started to speak but was cut off by an excited squeal from Nightingale that sent Stitch jumping back directly into The Teen Avenger. The annoyed hero caught him effortlessly and looked over at Nightingale.

"I found the keys." Nightingale held up the shiny object and tried to side step out of The Teen Avenger's pointed glare. She tossed the keys to Fuchsia as fast humanly possible.

"You can drive right?" The Teen Avenger regained his patience and asked calmly.

Fuchsia giggled nervously and dropped the keys into her purple utility belt. "Sure," though she certainly didn't sound sure.

"Great, should we wait for-" This time The Teen Avenger was stopped by a low gurgling noise. The young Titans reached franticly for something stable to grasp as the ground itself started to shake.

"Oh man." Nightingale tried to keep a shelf from collapsing on her while simultaneously trying to stop Stitch from holding on to her for dear life. She was ever so thankful to have a full body suit and a helmet to protect her from both.

"The worlds ending, I'm sure of it." Nebulo sarcastically commented though visibly shaken by all the loud noises and gripping violently to the hood of the T-car. The rumble increase and seemed to be getting closer.

An icy jet stream of water shot through the door and ripped part of the wall off. The mere force of the flying water knocked over Nightingale, and with her Stitch and a few cabinets. Chiyuki could hardly hold back a shriek and the others took up a fighting stance. Seconds later Poseidon road in impatiently on top of the wave and stared blankly at the team holding up a note card in his right hand.

"It's the Riddler." Poseidon looked down at his shaken team and threw the card to Akai. She quickly read it over and nodded her head.

"What's south in the north and saves green cheese?" Akai stepped away from Fuchsia and read the note to the rest of the team.

"Money is green." Nebulo rubbed his chin as he made his deduction.

"And it's also called cheddar, so green cheese." Nightingale concluded as she pushed Stitch away, walked up to the wave, and looked her leader in the eye searching his face for…something, but he had already been lost to the seriousness of crime fighting, his features held nothing for her.

Stitch brushed himself off before looking up at the team to speak. "If its money we're looking for the South Riden Bank would be the best place to start, you know because it's the _South _Riden Bank and we're in the north."

Everyone stood still and registered their conclusion. Poseidon was the first to move. He brought his wave higher up into the air by lifting his arms. "What are you waiting for, rendezvous at the front entrance of the bank. Midwest move out!" He shot a strip of water at a switch near the garage door that sent it flying open. "Now!" Without a single glance at his team Poseidon surfed into the streets.

Akai stood on the outskirts of the garage looking frustrated next to her bike, but every other eye left in the room now rested on the Teen Avenger. He shrugged uncomfortably and nodded his head; Nightingale disappeared into a dark shadow with one last supportive glance around. Fuchsia pulled out the keys, shuffled into the T-car and shut the door quickly behind her. She rolled down her window and looked helplessly at the team before jamming the keys into the slot and speeding into the distance-on the wrong side of the road-. Nebulo awkwardly wrapped his arms around Chiyuki and a portal opened around them in a flash and closed before anyone could see the snowy super heroin's bright blush spread across her face. With only the Teen Avenger, Stitch, and Akai left they all circled around the motorcycle.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"I think I should drive." Stitch offered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid Stitch. It's mine, I'm driving." Akai stated offhandedly.

"But if you're driving we might hit something. And… die." Stitch leaned over the bike and pointed directly at Akai. The Teen Avenger took a few steps back and decided it was for the best if he just stayed out of this argument.

"What? Have you ever even driven a motorcycle?" Akai backed away from his hand slightly offended.

"No I don't ride in motorized vehicles." Stitch motioned to the bike and then adjusted his goggles. "I don't think their safe."

"Then why would you think you could drive mine?" Akai held her fist next to her side, but it looked like she was about to strangle her new comrade.

"Because I trust myself more then I trust you. What if you're a spy?" Stitch lowered his voice but spoke as if it was the most obvious thing ever. The Teen Avenger's jaw dropped at his team mate's gall or stupidity. Akai wouldn't even dignify his question with a response. She jumped onto the motorcycle and held out her hand for the Teen Avenger, her previous hostility momentarily forgotten.

"Rather you then that idiot. Come on Tav. I'm not wasting my time with this moron, the team needs us." Akai sort of half smiled and helped the Teen Avenger onto the bike and then went back to loathing him for stealing her power. Meanwhile he beamed at the nickname; it was a creative mash-up of his code name, and something he had never had before.

"Thanks, I guess." The Teen Avenger grabbed on as Akai punched on the gas and started to zoom into the distance. He looked back at Stitch's increasingly smaller outline and felt bad for leaving the boy behind. "Sorry man, maybe you could get a cab or something?" He yelled into the distance. Stitch seemed to nod his head before they turned a corner and the Teen Avenger's mind switched back to the mission at hand.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

The new team of Titans burst through the grey door of the South Riden Bank in a hurry. Akai drew her twin throwing daggers and scanned the large room for any signs of a struggle, or better yet, the Riddler. On her right, slightly above her head, was Chiyuki standing on top of an ice block she had made from Poseidon's water. Poseidon himself was standing to her left, water circling his clenched fists. The Teen Avenger stood a few paces back with some sort of dark energy radiating from his hands. Nightingale appeared next to him in a blaze of black light and took up a relatively more relaxed fighting stance compared to the rest of the team. Akai noticed that she had a very different expression on her face than she did earlier. This one was, wiser, more detached. From the little she could see through Nightingale's helmet Akai knew something had changed in the girl's face. She just wasn't sure what.

Akai's concentration was destroyed by the sound of a skidding car. Seconds later that annoying boy, Stitch, ran in to meet the team. He was waving his hands over his head and looked out of breath, but that didn't stop him from talking.

"Whew. Sorry I'm late. You'll never guess what I had to go through to get here." Stitch looked around at his irritated team and realized no one was jumping for joy to see him. "What did I miss?"

"What's silly, useless and falls apart?" A flamboyant voice filled the room via intercom. "Oh, that's right. You! Too easy, I know." The Titans looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hey!" Stitch raised a fist to the air. "I don't have to put up with that kind of crap! When I find you-"

"Fan out. Nightingale, Avenger, Akai you search the west side of the building. Stitch, Fuchsia, Chiyuki, Nebulo, and I will sweep the east side. Check all floors. Midwest move out." Poseidon barked orders quickly. The team started to break apart when the loud speaker came on again.

"Try this one on for size fools: what's every thing you fear and beautiful at once? Don't worry if you don't get it. I don't expect you to have half the intellect I do, but nevertheless, all will be revealed in do time my meta-human friends, do time."

"Hurry!" Poseidon led his group through the bank teller's window and over cubicles to an elevator in the back. Akai watched them go and then turned back to her group. She wasn't about to let the Teen Avenger unseat her again, no matter how nice he was.

"Alright, so there are two floors including this one and the vault is underground. The locks aren't high quality. Give me a second and I can crack the entry code." Akai pulled a palm sized computer out of her belt and started tapping in numbers. In a few seconds it made a ding sound and Akai ran in between Nightingale and the Teen Avenger, down the west wing stairs and through the basement doors. The other two looked quizzing at each other and then decided it would be best to follow her.

Akai heard footsteps pounding on the wooden stairs behind her. Shadows bounced off the walls as she turned the corner into an abandoned hallway. In less than an hour bankers and brokers would be arriving. The city just couldn't afford to keep the banks closed for long. The police had only given them a maximum of two hours because "they were supposed to be the best teen heroes around" yet they had already wasted most of it. Akai hoped they would be out of there before their time ran out. The last thing she needed were civilians to get in the way.

Akai slid to the side, adjusting her red mask as her teammates bounded into the dark corridor and looked around franticly. "The vaults this way." She led them to the right and around hundreds of dull workspaces. The three of them stopped in front of a large metal door. Akai felt this was the first place the Riddler would hide. When the Teen Avenger started to produce black lasers Akai held up a hand to stop him. She walked up to the key pad and typed in the password she had found moments ago. After several clicking and clanking sounds the door opened. Akai looked at the miles of dreary, lackluster cabinets filled with who knows how much money and took a weary step inside. No sooner than she had stepped into the room a swing record started playing; something that hardly ever happened in a bank. Realizing that the others hadn't received a communicator yet, Akai pulled out hers and flipped it open. Poseidon would want to know about this.

"Akai to Poseidon, calling Poseidon," Akai looked nervously at the screen until Poseidon's sun kissed face appeared then a relieved smile crossed her face for a split second.

"Poseidon here, is that music? Have you found him yet?" Poseidon looked distracted.

"I just might have." Akai looked around the room again and stiffened as a green suited man walked out of the shadows on top of a row of cabinets. The other Titans prepared for a fight.

"You just did. Were you really so eager to find the answer to my little riddle?" He twirled his question mark cane in one hand as he strolled closer. "My, my, such good students, agile minds, fantastic, I think you'll like this punch line." The Riddler grinned deviously. A flash of blond streaked across the room. A young girl now stood a few feet from them in ballet shoes, a pink t-shirt, and black leggings. She had her hair pulled neatly into a bun and a half pink, half gold domino mask that covered most of her upper face. "Actually, no you won't."

"I'll handle this brat." Nightingale rotated so she was blocking the others off from the dancer. "You better get Riddle Man or what ever." She smiled cockily at the girl, "Easy pickings."

"Get the rest of the team over here, Akai out." Akai slammed the communicator shut and nodded her head at Nightingale and then at the Teen Avenger. "Let's get him."

The Teen Avenger jumped onto the cabinet across from the Riddler and Akai blocked his exit from the ground. The Riddler didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"My, you didn't even let me introduce the dear apprentice wonder. She's quite the rising star. What is two birds without being one, kiddies?" The Riddler was never known for being very hands on. He used his cane to point to his apprentice as if saying, 'This is the one you should be after' before leaving her to make her own introduction. The eyes of each teammate watched the blond girl suspiciously.

"Mocking-Jay's the name." the villainess dodged a punch thrown by Nightingale. "Scaring you is the game." Mocking-Jay's right fist quickly made contact with Nightingale's gut before she weaved out of the way. Nightingale grunted and stumbled back. After what seemed like hours to everyone in the room, she straitened up and prepared herself for a fight.

"Game on." Nightingale jutted her leg out and tried to knock Mocking-Jay off her feet. The young criminal jumped out of the way and landed another punch. The two of them bobbed and kicked at each other like a sort of dance. Nightingale would send a right hook flying and Mocking-Jay might get out of the way. Something similar would happen in reverse and then they would start again. Here and there a black shadow would streak around the room and send Mocking-Jay off in a different direction. For the most part they fought hand-to-hand. That looked like the way Nightingale preferred it.

Meanwhile the Riddler leaned across the gap and tapped the Teen Avenger with his cane. The boy turned his head back to the villain almost shocked to see that he was still there. The Teen Avenger let out a small grunt and Akai too was snapped back into reality. The timing couldn't have been better, because Akai was just able to slip out of the way as a sharpened question mark whipped past her head. She swung up to where the Riddler was standing and drove her fist in his direction. Akai was stopped though, when her hand hit a bright green barrier instead of the man's bright green suit. The scoundrel tapped on a red button on his belt that had been previously concealed by his jacket showing her what she might have missed while watching the other fight.

"My anti-hero field is what I like to call it. I never leave home without one. I can pass through-" To prove his point the Riddler poked the Teen Avenger a few times until the hero was practically steaming with aggravation. "-but you can't touch me, anything radiating heat has no chance of passing through." This was seen when the Teen Avenger jumped from one shelf to the other, hit the barricade, and fell to the ground in an ungraceful manner. He stood back up quickly and was soon right next to Akai, a smile beaming on his face.

"You know Akai, I don't really like this guy, and I think we can outsmart him." The Teen Avenger seemed to have a plan formulating in his mind even though he had just made the stupidest move Akai had ever seen, so she played along. She couldn't help but smirk when the Riddler's right eye started to twitch.

"You know, I bet you're right. Even his hardest riddles would be easy. I bet we could even get through his little force field." Akai's smile soon matched that of her partner's as she watched the Riddler squirm at the challenge. She relaxed her stance, but left a hand comfortably resting on one of her daggers on the side of her belt.

"I don't know about that, it does look pretty indestructible, and if it is then maybe we should just give up." The Teen Avenger rubbed his chin between his thumb and his forefinger before pointing at the Riddler, "Unless you want to start fighting like a real man instead of hiding behind silly riddles and force fields."

"Silly! I've never told a silly riddle in my life! On the contrary, my riddles are unsolvable." The Riddler pressed his hand to his heart in shock.

"That would explain why Batman put you behind bars so many times." Akai sarcastically stated.

"Well riddle me this-"

"Could you guys shut up and pick the winner. This is taking forever! Remember I'm still on my own over here." Nightingale called over angrily as she slipped under one of Mocking-Jay's kicks.

"As I was saying, riddle me this-"

"Shut up!" This time the scream had come from Mocking-Jay as her fist crushed Nightingale's nose. Nightingale rushed to cover the blood as it started gushing down her face. Mocking-Jay quickly glanced at the Riddler and then ran after Nightingale as she tried to move out of the way.

"And you, you've been holding back on me!" She leapt into Nightingale and pinned her to the ground. Nightingale flipped Mocking-Jay over and scrambled to her feet. She started to pull something from her belt but stopped abruptly and grabbed her head violently.

"Arggg! Stop! No I don't want to! I-I won't. I won't do it!" Nightingale ran backwards into a cabinet shrieking. Mocking-Jay looked slightly taken aback by Nightingale's sudden fit but regained her composure quickly.

"You're afraid of it aren't you?" Mocking-Jay burst into a yellow flame as she eyed Nightingale withering in pain. "What are you afraid of? What are you afraid of Nightingale?"

Akai tried to run to them but the Teen Avenger grabbed her shoulder. "She-she can handle herself. She'll be fine. It's the Riddler I'm worried about." He turned Akai back around before she smacked his hands off of her.

"Don't tell me what to be worried about. If we lose her we fail the mission, period." Akai landed on the stone cold ground just as a black cloud covered Nightingale. She disappeared out of sight, but her screams could be heard throughout the building leaving Akai dumbfounded. She lunged at Mocking-Jay and knocked her into a wall.

While they struggled against each other Akai pulled out her communicator. "Akai to Poseidon, Poseidon pick up!" She held her breath until she saw Poseidon's face flash on the screen. "Thank God. Poseidon what's taking you so long?"

Poseidon's face contorted with confusion but settled oddly into a very un-Poseidon, borderline psycho smile, similar to the kind someone gets when an outsider is oblivious to an inside joke. "Oh, we found some clues. We'll be-" There was an explosion in the background and a flash of pink on the screen.

"'Seidon what's going on? Are you ok?" Akai griped the communicator tightly.

Mocking-Jay took Akai's concern as an opening and threw Akai off her, knocking the communicator into a safe and destroying it. Akai landed on her back a few feet away. Even her eyelids became too heavy. Everything became dark and the last thing Akai saw was Cheshire unsheathing a knife where Mocking-Jay should have been.

"Akai get up!"

~Teen Titans Midwest! ~

The Teen Avenger scrambled down to Akai's slumped body, he bent over and shook her violently. "Get up, Get up. I don't-I don't have…" He looked up at the Riddler as it dawned on him, he was alone with no communicator, no team mates, and by the way things were going, no backup on the way. Shock filled his features, _was this their plan all along_? He thought. The Teen Avenger gently let Akai's body slip back onto the ground as he stood up. The wheels in his brain turned rapidly, formulating a plan of his own. Anger replaced shock and the Teen Avenger swung back onto the line of safes, meeting the Riddler face-to-face. Mocking-Jay had returned to her original form as soon as Akai had been knocked out and now stood silently in the shadows of the room waiting to strike. Nightingale and been freed from the dark cloud, she withered in pain and the Teen Avenger had to use all his willpower to block out her screams.

"There's no point you silly boy. Heat resistances remember, but maybe you don't understand? Your body radiates heat, newly fired bullets radiate heat, any knife you throw," The Riddler spoke slowly as if he was speaking to an idiot and pointed to Akai with his cane when he mentioned knifes." Will radiate heat, but most importantly, those lasers I hear you can shoot from your hands, well silly, silly boy, they radiate heat." An undaunted smile crossed the Teen Avenger's face as the Riddler spoke in his haughty tone.

"But that's where you're wrong." His red cape and strands of his black hair flew back as the Teen Avenger's hands became once again incased by black energy. "They're actually icy cold." Mocking-Jay who had recently dosed off due to boredom now tried to race up to the Riddler, but it was too late. The Teen Avenger threw black flame like energy at the Riddler until the remote on his belt exploded and he was forced to the wall. The Riddler tried in vain to fend off his attacker, screaming for his sidekick. The Teen Avenger picked the Riddler up by the collar of his green jacket and flung him at Mocking-Jay as she lunged at him. Both villains collided in the air and landed with a thud.

The Teen Avenger met them on the ground with a slightly less then polished tumble onto all fours. In seconds he stood over the villains with a pair of handcuffs slipped out of his belt. As the Teen Avenger bent over to hook the Riddler to his apprentice Mocking-Jay's eye flashed a gold color through her mask and the hero doubled back in pain, engulfed in water. He might have suffocated to death if not for the dramatic entrance of his other teammates.

"Stay down!" Poseidon released the Teen Avenger and redirected the water at the villains, letting it splash around them like a cage. Nebulo and Chiyuki stood on either side of him with their clothing slightly ripped, their hair in tangled messes, and both with unreadable expressions. Stitch was bent over on one knee in a similar state but grasping a bright blue arrow with a serious yet slightly distracted look on his face. Fuchsia was the last to join them. She limped into view and placed a hand on Poseidon's back, immediately relaxing him.

Poseidon looked back with a smile and brushed his dirty blond hair away from his eyes, into semi-neatness. The leader walked around the villains and extended a hand to the Teen Avenger. "Where are the others?" The Teen Avenger seized the boy's hand firmly and was pulled onto his feet. They smiled in the friendly way only kindred spirits can, creating a link that only adventurous boys could, in the instance before the Teen Avenger looked gravely around the room they gained a new respect for each other.

"Well, Akai's over there…I think she'll be fine." The Teen Avenger dragged his hand through the air and carefully halted in the direction of the poor girl. Shortly after he scanned the room again for the daring titan that had been covered by darkness, "And Nightingale…Shit!"

The sight of a mass of blood and armor slumped over itself in the corner was met by a collective gasp. Nightingale's body was badly mangled, alone in its own personal hell, silently screaming for help. Chiyuki screamed and Stitch looked away quickly, mumbling to himself.

"My God is she-" Nebulo choked on the words everyone was thinking. "-is she d-dead?" He stuttered slowly. Chiyuki wobbled, grabbing the wall so she wouldn't pass out and threw up facing away from the team.

"No." Poseidon tried to make his way to the body but Fuchsia beat him to her. They formed a circle around the body with Fuchsia kneeling next to her. As Stitch passed Akai he stopped briefly and pulled her partly onto his shoulders, dragging her with him to the circle.

"She-she's alive! But barely, can, can anyone-does anyone have any-any healing abilities?" Fuchsia was taking the girl's pulse as she spoke. When she finished she looked up at her teammates is desperation, "Anyone?"

"I can-a bit. I'll see what I can do." Whispered the Teen Avenger while he took the spot Fuchsia had been kneeing in before she stepped back to give him space. He removed her helmet with caution. Then he placed his hand gently on her forehead and she was swallowed up by the Teen Avenger's energy field. Her eyes started glowing dark blue as a shadow wrapped around both of them. Darkness surrounded the Teen Avenger, he felt Nightingale's presence, but she was no longer there. And it was as if he was no longer there as well. He was alone and completely unprepared.

It was an odd sensation for the Teen Avenger, for a split second their minds were one. The most confusing thing was this wasn't a side effect of _his _powers. This was something new entirely.

Nightingale had been badly hurt by Mocking-Jay, in a way he still could not understand. He wasn't strong enough to fix her. _What had Mocking-Jay done? What was that dark cloud?_

_Mocking-Jays powers_ he concluded _must let her turn into someone's worst fear. _He feared water; there was no doubt about that. _Akai, well maybe Akai was afraid of Cheshire. That sort of made sense, but what was Nightingale afraid of?_ She had been talking to herself moments before she was attacked. Why?

Suddenly everything became clear when the Teen Avenger recognized the existence of another presence. This darker presence was part of Nightingale, like with the Blue Beetle. It was helping him heal Nightingale. Without it the Teen Avenger wouldn't have had a chance of saving her, but for some reason it had also been the thing Mocking-Jay used against Nightingale. She feared it, its abilities. The Teen Avenger became intrigued, what could he accomplish with these maybe limitless powers? He could do anything he wanted, help others, save worlds, turn back time, and possibly even raise the dead!

Color returned to his surrounding and objects reformed around him. Shocked back into reality the Teen Avenger leapt back as Nightingale's eyes fluttered open.

Initially scared, Nightingale smiled when she saw her team around her. "Oh hey guys. You miss me?"

**Sorry for the long wait, but just as I promised I wrote more than one chapter. Actually two and a half, impressive right (Sarcasm). The next one will be up in a week so I have time to finish the next few. I'm going to try to get one up per week. **

**If you like this story you'll love ****Do What's Right**** by WoWMotherzfan45! It's about everyone's favorite: the Teen Avenger a.k.a. Jace Strongfield.**


	5. The Quiet One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Aqualad, the History Channel, or half these OCs, but enough with that.**

**This chapter starts in between the team getting to the bank and defeating the Riddler in the last chapter. From there it jumps too directly after their first mission at the bank, then to the next day at school.**

Poseidon froze as his communicator started to buzz. The calm leader held out his hand to stop his teammates as he swiped his communicator out from his dark blue utility belt and flipped it open. A chill crossed the air of the dark hallway as Poseidon stared at the fuzzy screen.

Stitch gawked suspiciously over Poseidon's shoulder until he was pushed over by a violent splash of water created from the moisture of the surrounding air. Obliviously Nebulo fiddled with the sleeve of his red jacket and hummed softly, occasionally flicking his eyes around or smiling at one of his teammates. Chiyuki stood next to Fuchsia nervously glancing sideways and playing with her long white hair.

"The Riddler's no threat right? I mean, how bad can a guy be if his whole career relies on kid's games?" Chiyuki tried to break the rising tension.

"Akai to Poseidon, calling Poseidon," suddenly the worried face of Poseidon's deputy appeared. He immediately heard a flood of swing music pouring through the communicator. Poseidon looked up slightly and met Fuchsia's eyes with a confused look. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was a classic villain thing; iconic music from the past, a way to warn them of a trap.

"Poseidon here, is that music? Have you found him yet?" Poseidon heard a creaking sound from behind him. He quickly glanced back but only saw ugly carpeting and grey walls. The shadows in the hall bounced and shifted oddly from the communicator's light.

"I just might have." Akai finished and Poseidon relayed the news to the team.

"They found The Riddler."

Poseidon watched as it was confirmed and nodded to the others.

"Whoo! Go team!" Nebulo fist pumped and high-fived Fuchsia and Stitch, blushing slightly as he high-fived Chiyuki; the feeling was mutual on her part as well.

"Yea," Chiyuki smiled and combed her hair behind her ear and rolled onto her heels.

"Fantastic!" Fuchsia's Australian accent rang clearly when she spoke, oblivious to any awkwardness in the air.

Poseidon looked back down at Akai and grinned.

"Get the rest of the team over here, Akai out." Poseidon shut the communicator and put it gently back in his belt. He spun back in the direction from which they came. Stitch was the first to imitate this, and then followed by the others.

"She might need backup any second." Poseidon started leading his team back through the maze of hallways when a blur of red and black cart wheeled into his way.

"You might need backup now waterboy!" The high-pitched voice came from the now steady acrobat. She wore a red and black tee-shirt, and miniskirt that matched her gloves and boots, a black mask without eye holes, red tights, and a jester hat. "You'll be lucky to know I'm Jess Terr! Get it, Jess Terr, like jester." She giggled uncontrollably. "That's Lady Rose. Look but don't touch boys." Jess Terr motioned to a tall young woman who appeared in a cloud of petals. She wore an elegant green dress and tights complementing her wavy cherry-red hair that nearly floated on her shoulders. A black hat with a mesh veil covered her delicate features and highlighted her pearly white teeth as she flashed a smirk. Nebulo couldn't help but smile wistfully in return, but quickly hardened his face after a second.

"Spitfire," Jess Terr pointed behind them to a boy in gray cargo pants, black combat boots, a black trench coat, and a ski mask leaning carelessly against the wall with on hand on fire. Curly brown hair peaked out from around the mask and if they could have seen more then slit eye holes the team would have seen brown eyes that glowed equally with the fire. "He's the only boy on the team, quite a cutie though." Jess Terr began to laugh again and had to grab at her stomach to calm down. He gave them a curt wave, as the Titans looked back, growing more and more on edge.

"Diana." Jess Terr flicked her hand backwards and a lean teen with slick blue hair pulled into two pigtails wearing a blue mid-riff top and black skinny jeans, with a black pouch crisscrossing a bow and arrow case on her back tumbled around the corner of the hall and griped onto the ceiling, using her free hand to hold a loaded blue crossbow. Her eyes and nose were shielded by an indigo mask that curled near her ears. Diana's tan face was calm and composed in contrast to her leader's face.

"What is this? Who are you?" Stitch backed into a wall and held his hand up in defense. The Titans created a circle facing outward towards the enemy. They were trapped.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Impatient Pants, I wasn't done!" Jess Terr threw a colorful dart at Stitch's feet making him jump before it exploded into confetti.

"Oh Copy Cat!" She singsonged the name happily.

A petite blond girl in a blue floral knee-length dress, white stockings, and a pink mask with cat ears tapped Chiyuki on the shoulder. By the time the icy superhero looked back Copy Cat had flipped over her head and stood with her hands on her hips next to Jess Terr.

"Sorry I'm late boss." When Copy Cat spoke a clear and familiar voice came out of her mouth with a giggle. She scanned the heroes in the middle and stopped at Chiyuki's stunned face. "Oh, oh, look at the girl's face."

Chiyuki had her hands glued to her lips in shock. Her blue eyes were wide under her newly created ice mask. "T-t-that's my voice! She's talking in my voice!

"She's catching on." Copy Cat looked from Chiyuki to Jess Terr with a snigger and then back again. "That's not all I can do." Just to freak Chiyuki out Copy Cat put her hands over her mouth with a smile and transformed into a mirror image of the girl.

"Anti-destroyers of Unorder, go." Jess Terr didn't bother to yell, she knew the young titans were already scared.

Fuchsia screamed, Jess Terr smiled, the others looked really confused by the name, and the young villains attacked.

"Uh, Titans…attack!" Poseidon tried to sound intimidating as he stumbled through the order. In seconds he was fighting fire with water.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Chiyuki dodged herself and it was the weirdest thing she'd ever done. Watching a perfect replica of her weave around and nearly knock her out was even weirder. It would take too much time and energy to turn moisture to ice in this fight. All she could do was try to get a lucky punch in. She wasn't the best at hand-to-hand but Copy Cat might have been.

As their arms clashed violently Copy Cat would switch from one person to another. Every time she touched one of them not only would her looks change but also her powers. Chiyuki had to be ready for anything, which was hard when your opponent was keeping you on the move. When she had pushed Copy Cat into Spitfire he had knocked the communicator out of Poseidon's belt. Unbeknownst to the heroes Spitfire took a blow to the head just so he could land next to it and pocket the communicator.

Every time Chiyuki tried to harness moister Copy Cat would rapidly strike. It was an endless circle until the villainess made a mistake.

Copy Cat had cornered Chiyuki at the end of the hallway with a striking resemblance to Stitch. She had called over to the boy with an order to finish Chiyuki off. Spitfire looked over and prepared from his spot near the elevator, but he brought his fight with him. The teen's hands lit on fire and the flame he launched at Chiyuki traveled through the fighting, catching the attention of his foe, Poseidon. The hero quickly created a jet of water that was able to catch up to the fire, put it out, and make it pass Copy Cat to Chiyuki.

As soon as the water made contact with Chiyuki it turned into an ice field. In seconds Chiyuki caged Copy Cat in ice, and while she was incapacitated, froze all the liquids in Copy Cat's body, without touching her even once.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Nebulo and Stitch fought side-by-side against Jess Terr and Diana. The archer shot over and over again and each was a near miss. If it weren't for Stitch's ability to separate his body parts and bring them back together there would have been a permanent, gaping hole in his stomach. Nebulo had to rely on energy balls to destroy the arrows flying towards him and creating dimension holes to swallow Jess Terr's pink bombs or other assorted odd weapons.

The fight seemed never ending until Fuchsia threw Lady Rose directly into their opponents in a flash of pink fire. Nebulo and Stitch looked over open-mouthed at the girl who took out three villains in one blast. Fuchsia had all her weight on one foot and was brutally scratched up. One hand grabbed the door knob of an office room and the other griped a rose like dart. When Fuchsia noticed the boys staring she smiled and wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. Nebulo waved awkwardly and Stitch looked back at the pile of villainesses with silent admiration.

"Whoa." Well maybe not that silent. "Cooool!" Stitch walked over to the pile carefully and kicked Diana in the head a few times.

"Efficient." Nebulo winked jokingly at Fuchsia as he pried Stitch from his previous activity and restrained him from further injuring their knocked-out foes. "But if you've any energy left, it looks like Poseidon could use a little help finishing up." As soon as the spiky haired hero was sure Stitch wouldn't let violence get the best of him they more or less raced over to their leader and helped corner Spitfire.

"You're team can't help you now." Poseidon turned each flame to smoke as Spitfire tried to attack.

"You're all on your own." Chiyuki had come over too and left Copy Cat's glassy figure staring angrily at them from across the dark end of the hall.

"You might as well face it." Stitch crossed his arms and smiled at Spitfire's panicked movements as the Titans drew in.

"Give up and come quietly or we're going to do this the hard way." Nebulo presented his options with sincere belief that the villain would take them over a fight.

Spitfire took one last frantic look at the battlefield before composing himself. "Not today." In a split second Spitfire had caught the Titans by surprise with a burst of flames. As the teens recovered the villain ran in Copy Cat's direction. He melted her free and grabbed her wrist violently while blowing a hole through the wall. "And a word of advice: don't talk so much." Both villains spared a quick look at their abandoned teammates, then at each other before escaping down the two story building and into the street.

Milliseconds after the communicator in Spitfire's pocket buzzed. He snatched it out and handed it to Copy Cat, along with a strand of hair he had stolen from Poseidon in the mist of their fight. "It's for you."

"Thanks Hun." Copy Cat smirked as she transformed into the leader and opened the yellow device.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"Someone get them! Someone get those ruddy bastards!" Fuchsia stumbled to the hole and shot several pink flames into the ally below. "T-t-they're getting away…"

When she couldn't find the criminals lurking anywhere nearby Fuchsia let out a desperate sigh, she frowned and traced the broken edges of brick with closed eyes. Fuchsia didn't want to see the sun illuminate the dirty corners of the city riddled by felony and pain. When she first moved to the city she thought it would already be safe and friendly. Now Fuchsia realized they had their work cut out for them, any previous thoughts were silly daydreams. The beautiful weather would only highlight their problems. When she finally opened her eyes again Fuchsia had turned back to her team.

Nebulo groaned as Chiyuki and Stitch each grabbed one of his hands and helped him up. "Thanks guys." Nebulo brushed himself off and shot his assistants a thumbs up before walking over to Fuchsia. "Cool your jets girly." The comment was met with a glare he wasn't used to receiving so Nebulo pretended to ignore it. "How's your leg?"

Fuchsia looked gravely down at her bleeding leg as an answer. Poseidon sensed her discomfort and smiled sweetly to cheer her up.

"Hey, don't worry. I doubt it's broken and…we got these guys." Poseidon pointed to the pile of villains. "We got the leader, that's something."

Chiyuki cut in and waved her hands to get the group's attention. "Shouldn't we, you know, get going?"

"You're right we should go. Fuchsia if you can walk Akai and the others might-" Poseidon looked over the collection of teens and then subconsciously put his hand were his communicator should have been on his belt. "My-My communicator! I must have lost-it doesn't really matter let's get out of here."

"What about them?" Stitch rubbed his head as he asked the question.

"The police will take it from here. I alerted them as soon as we got the call. Midwest Move!"

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Aqualad fumbled with his car keys as he crammed as many grocery bags into his arms as possible. He shut the blue mustang door with the bottom of his boot and settled with leaving the car unlocked, throwing the keys in one of the bags.

Aqualad hummed an unheard of tune as he climbed the few steps to were the door from the garage to the tower used to be. He spent a little time observing the gaping opening, simply deciding to deem this normal. Aqualad calmly got into the elevator, got out on the next floor, the fifth floor, went through security, got back into the elevator, hummed some more, got out on twelfth floor, went through security again, put down the groceries, got into the elevator, got to the fourteenth floor when he realized he forgot the food, went back, and eventually came out in the fifteenth floor common room.

"I'm back from Mt. Justice guys. Kaldur and I played a mean game of sea poker. Poseidon, you remember Kaldur?" Aqualad spoke as soon as the elevator slid open from behind his pile of brown bags. "I grabbed some food on the way back. I wasn't sure what you guys liked…so I bought everything, hope you don't mind."

Aqualad blissfully walked passed the injured and depressed teen heroes into their large kitchen. He unloaded the food across the shiny marble island as he called to the other heroes. "How'd that interview go? Speedy said that reporter was quiet the catch." The rumble of music and movies all but drowned out the aquatic superhero's voice. To his displeasure Aqualad acquired no responses. He placed a loaf of bread in a low cabinet and slammed the door before marching in front of the large monitor currently used as a TV.

The monitor itself was loudly playing a history channel special on the plague which was being watch by the fascinated Nebulo sitting cross-legged on the carpet, with his back supported by the couch, nursing his head with a frozen bag of peas and Akai who had just previously regained conciseness and was now using every bit of will power not to throw up on Nebulo who she was sitting above.

Poseidon had filed the police report and confirmed the arrest of the Riddler, his sidekick, and the captured teen villains and was now playing a card game at the end of the sofa with Stitch and Chiyuki. Nightingale was staring intently at the old movie she was watching on her laptop, her hearing had always been good so she didn't bother with headphones, but her lack of headphones bothered others. For instance Fuchsia who had her leg propped up on the couch covered with ice packs had stuffed a pillow around her head to block out the noise and constantly turning up her iPod so that the noise blasted out of her purple earphones. Miraculously the Teen Avenger had managed to fall into a rough sleep on the floor; of course he had also made an energy dome around himself.

"Umm..ehm!" Most of the Titans, minus the Teen Avenger and Fuchsia who were completely lost to the world, glared at the intruder. There was a long silence as the television was muted, the movie was paused, and the game was put on hold. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." There was a shared sigh of those that were glad they hadn't answered. Everyone glanced over at the guilty party, Nebulo; he looked away from the program with the feeling of a thousand wary eyes watching him and raised his hand defensively. "Hey, you were all thinking it."

"Oh…don't you have any school work?"

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

If someone happened to glance at Flora King and her posse strutting down the crowded halls of Saint Ruth's Preparatory Day School it would be impossible not to see how well her name fit. She was slim, about average height, with glassy lime green eyes and striking blond, slightly brown, hair. Flora carried herself with an inconceivable amount of grace, something not often found in the swarming chaos that is "high school".

On this particular day Flora donned a pale pink floral sundress and yellow gladiator sandals to ring in the new season. On most days however Flora, and all the other girls in school, would have been wearing a white flannel top tucked into a plaid skirt. Today was an exception because it was the first day after break. Flanking her to the right was Ariana Morita, an equally stunning, yet far less demanding girl wearing a red mini skirt with a graphic tee and ripped fishnets. A style often categorized as "punk", something that made Flora want to puke and scream on a daily bases.

Not that she could actually scream, Flora was mute, a crime against humanity that deprived her of the right to gossip easily and share secrets with her female friends. It didn't have a deeper affect on her life; impossible, Flora didn't think of things like that. If she thought about her dead parents it would cause an aching hole in her stomach. If she pondered right and wrong she would never get anything done. She just liked to pretend her irrational fear of fire and knack for robbery was natural. Otherwise Flora would get a splitting headache, like the one she currently nurtured as she pondered last night's robbery. What if they hadn't gotten away? Could she have ended up behind bars? Would this new team be a threat? Should she quit now? What if everyone found out? What if Ariana found out? Would their friendship crumble? Was this _whole thing, _this obsession with stealing she had, even okay? It had always seemed fine before.

That was enough questions. Flora stopped mid-step and abruptly halted all movements. While her hip length hair and flowing dress gracefully caught the wind and brushed forward before resting back in place, the rest of her friends had to jump out of the way, tripping over their own, in order to prevent a pile-up in the already squished hallway. Flora remained completely oblivious and tossed her hair until her friends recovered.

Ariana was naturally the first to question Flora's strange behavior, easily slipping into the role of a concerned friend in the mist of confusion, "Everything alright Lor?" Flora always thought it odd that even though Ariana claimed to have moved from Texas only two years ago, she didn't have the slightest southern drawl or accent, but since she was Flora's best and most trusted friend so she simply let it go. Ariana would never keep secrets from her, not after all they had been through.

'Oh, sorry, yea, just, do you have an aspirin or something?' Flora signed with swift hand motions, with her back turned to her other friends and then set her hands down on her hips uncomfortably.

"On me, right now?" Ariana asked skeptically as she checked the many pockets of her skirt, her boots, and even in the waves of her long dark hair to no avail. "No sorry, do you need to see the nurse?" Concern dripped in her silky tone. That was the best part about having best friends; they're always there for you, like a family. Not that her father wasn't, he was just busy, being a millionaire, all the time.

'I'm fine, but with that trigonometry test next period maybe we should all go to the nurse and come down will a rare case of Mathiteis.' This time Flora turned back to her friends and smiled. The girls giggled and picked up the remainder of their books before starting down the hall again.

"Yea, I'm sure we're totally the type to cut class." Flora's friend Scarlet Brent mused sarcastically as she caught up and stood on the other side of Ariana. Scarlet's hair was pin straight by the use of her handy hair-straightener and truly scarlet colored. Freckles dotted her skin and her teeth were pearly white as Scarlet smiled. She pulled at her green mini-skirt and matching tank top with her free hand, as the other one kept her books to her side. While the girls laughed they tried to brush the dirt off their clothes. The truth was none of these girls would ever do anything remotely bad, but they enjoyed pretending they could.

"I'm sure we can fit it in between robbing a bank and taking over the world." Scarlet's twin, Macalla Brent, joined them clutching her books closely to the chest of her zipped up, baby blue, sleeveless hoodie and brushed a strand of curly red hair behind her ear. Macalla was the shyer of the twins, but the childish grin she sported as she spoke was known to be one of the prettiest in school. It was the only advantage Macalla had over her outgoing sister. Despite their differences, Scarlet and Macalla were the best of friends and did practically every thing together. In fact all four girls were the practically sisters. "Besides I heard the test was easy."

"Trig is always easy." Scarlet chuckled.

'But it's boring.' Flora signed with a sigh. 'I prefer English.'

"Anyway, did you guys do the history report, the one about the Cold War?" Ariana switched the subject with a flick of the hand as they weaved around people.

"Yea, did you?" Scarlet ask curiously.

"Of course, it's due Friday, right?" Ariana searched the hallway for no one in particular as she spoke. Kids flooded in and out of the rooms and stood by ugly yellow lockers chatting. Flora watched Ariana as she continued to scan the halls. Ariana's gaze locked onto someone for a second but Flora wasn't sure who it was, as her eyes averted in seconds. Ariana examined her tan hand in thought while she waited for an answer.

"Yea," Macalla responded half heartedly.

"Cool." Ariana put in wistfully after a few seconds and looked over to Macalla on the left of Flora.

"Sup pretty ladies." Kevin Fletcher, the smartest class clown at school, joined the girl's line and jokingly scooted in-between Ariana and Flora with a grin. He was also one of the most eligible bachelors on their side of the social ladder. His playful brown eyes and people skills were his most valuable weapons. Sleeveless grey sweater and blue jeans highlighted his cross-country body. Kevin's books were gripped to his side as a hand slicked back his short brown hair.

"Oh they have those at this school?" Ariana laughed merrily forgetting her former melancholy state.

"I don't think I've met any, but I hope there are 'cause the guys are horrid." Scarlet chuckled.

"We were just talking about the test." Macalla spoke up.

"No problem right? I know I'll ace it." Kevin patted Macalla on the back from around the girls.

"Show off." Ariana rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Oh, I think Flora's trying to say something!"

'Hey Ariana it's your _boyfriend._' Flora pointed and signed with a playful smile. Maybe that was who Ariana had been looking for, it certainly made her face brighten.

The tall teenager Flora had pointed to was leaning against his locker surrounded by boys, wearing a neat, un-creased, white button up, kakis, and shiny black dress shoes. His black hair was slicked back and a smug grin rested on his face as his friends spoke to him. His brown eyes sparkled when he saw Ariana and he stood up to meet them.

"And that, would be my cue, see you around I guess. Good day Scarlet, Flora, Ariana, Macalla." Kevin playfully pretended to tip a hat and slipped away.

"Welcome back, girls." Ariana's boyfriend wrapped a semi-muscular arm around her and waved to the others.

'Very original outfit Jack,' Flora commented, as she looked him over.

"I know you like to keep things in order and all, but that's the school uniform if you weren't aware." Scarlet brushed the red hair out of her eyes and flicked her wrist in his direction at the same time.

"I think he looks hot, so shut up." Ariana smiled up at her boyfriend as she spoke. He was much taller than she was and Flora loved to point that out whenever possible. She found it rather funny.

"Thanks Ar. And, look my shirt's not even tucked in, see?" Jack tugged at the end of his shirt for emphasis.

"Well, we can't all be as cool as me, can we?" Jack's friend Cody Wyld slipped through and stretched his arm around Scarlet with a devilish smile. He was dressed in cargo shorts and a camouflage t-shirt with his wind-swept blond hair brushed behind his ears. Cody's sky blue eye's had a playful glint in them. "Hey baby, want to go out for a ride with me tonight?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever." Scarlet giggled softly, and turned away making small talk with the other boys. Flora just rolled her eyes and waited for her friend to unhook herself from Jack.

"Well." Cody didn't seem the least bit daunted, but he dropped his arm as he chatted with his friends.

The bell screeched.

"I better get going." Ariana kissed Jack swiftly and started walking away. Jack nodded and glanced at Macalla for a moment and then looked away casually.

"Class is going to start any minute now." Macalla turned to her sister quickly and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Give me a sec." Scarlet brushed away Macalla's hand and continued talking to the boys. "I know right, Mr. Joel's class is the worst. I hardly learn anything! It's all stuff we already know."

Flora awkwardly tried to sign along as the group chatted. 'He's not that bad.'

"Whatever, I think he sucks." John Gardling, the attractive star of the varsity track team, cut in offhandedly. He ruffled his red hair with the back of his hand and rolled his cloudy green eyes. "I might just ditch."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Simon Drarry's eye grew wide and he nearly choked on his words. Simon was like everyone's kid brother. He was barely half the size of a normal high school student and twice as innocent. Plus it was hard for anyone to avoid falling in love with his adorable, blue puppy dog eyes. Simon's friends tried to be on their best behavior around him.

"I-I was kidding, of course not." John waved away the thought and then ruffled Simon's slightly long jet black hair. "I was just kidding. Athletes have to keep their grades up, right Si?"

"Oh, right." Simon chuckled nervously. It was obvious he felt like an idiot when people babied him, but he always tried his hardest to be nice.

**Sorry if I short-changed you with this chapter. I know I threw a lot of action and new characters out at one time. It's ok if you don't know which codename goes to which student, obviously not all of them live double lives, and the ones that do will be discovered over time. Just to keep it clear we know Ariana is Akai and Kevin is Stitch from preceding chapters.**

**If you haven't already, check out ****Do What's Right**** by WoWMotherzfan45. It's fabulous. And for all you ****Lord of the Flies**** fans, I just published a pre-island Roger fic, maybe you'll like it. **

**Byyyyye! **


	6. Of Skies and Cakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Fruit Basket, or a suit. **

Gyula Nassir calmly wiped the circler diner tables with the simple satisfaction of doing a job the right way. He knew it sounded silly but he really enjoyed the feeling of a wet, white cloth in his hand, he didn't mind cleaning. Gyula liked the silence of his night shifts, closing up alone made him feel responsible for something important. It was times like this that Gyula really felt like himself.

He was the only person left in the tiny old-fashion diner. His manager had long since given the keys to Gyula and a permanent closing up job. Gyula threw the cloth over the shoulder of his white shirt and looked down at his now slightly dirty black pants. This, and the black vest tucked under his right arm, made up his waiter uniform. He had never really noticed how close it was to his school uniform, dress up the style of his shirt, add a tie, and slick back the blond locks currently falling just above his brown eyes and Bam! You get the clean cut student with no time to for fun.

Gyula pushed his hair away and headed to the kitchen whistling. He hung the towel up, placed the vest down, and started on a pile of dishes when he heard the tinkle of the bells dangling on the front door. Of course this happened every night so Gyula already knew who the visitor was.

"H-hey Coud, do you need any help?" Gyula turned off the water and put down the platter he had covered in suds. It had taken him a second to realize the call was for him. Even after years of going by the name, he never felt especially attached to the alias. It tended to remind him of the differences between him and others. It reminded him that he was the outsider, an outsider that had to lie to fit in.

Not even the prince was exempt from tradition. Just like every child from his home world of Kurin, on Gyula's fourteenth birthday he was sent away to explore other worlds. Due to the popularity of Earth media, he chose this one. He was extremely naïve and foolishly trusted nearly everyone he met in his first few months. After some near fatal incidents he decided to right the wrongs of Earth. Gyula also adopted the popular "cool guy" attitude to the best of his abilities. By the time he comprehended the difficulty of the charade it was too late to back out, but it did aid him in hiding his triple identity.

"Coud?" Finally the waiter turned around to face his company. A thin, black haired teen waded through the crowded kitchen and hopped onto the counter opposite the sink Gyula was working at, his black loafers barely skimming the floor.

"Sure Simon, you dry the dishes and pile them next to you." They both smiled at their inside joke as the boy grabbed a yellow rag and waited for his first plate. Simon was the only person on Earth that knew Gyula's identity, and vice versa, but what else can one expect from brothers.

Gyula went back to his soapy work and began whistling again. Simon joined in as he dried off plate after plate. They were smiling and laughing and soon the pile next to the sink disappeared. Gyula sat on to the counter next to his brother and patted him on the back.

"So, how are the Drarrys nowadays?" Gyula thought it was a harmless question but Simon began to frown at the mention of his foster family.

"Why didn't mom and dad just let us live together?" Simon looked away and ran a hand through his hair in a similar fashion to Gyula.

"You know it would have put us in danger. What if someone caught on? Two Kurian princes would be quite a prize." Gyula look patiently at his brother and subconsciously twisted the golden ring around his finger. It was the object and the one replicated on Simon's hand, that made their family resemblance disappear. Unlike the gentle way Gyula regarded it, Simon was roughly messing with his.

"But, but, you get run around and save the city all the time! That's dangerous too! Why-why can't I? Why can't we be a family…a real family again?" Simon started passionately but faded after looking Gyula in the eye.

"Ximun, you need calm down. The Drarrys are a great family. They keep you safe and don't ask too many questions. Batman helped our parents pick them for a reason. Just like the Giruets. They're good people and we still see each other." Gyula waved his hands between them. "Some aren't so lucky, you know that."

"I-I." Simon hadn't expected the use of his real name; honestly he didn't expect this semi-fight at all.

At last the younger boy gave in and nodded his head briefly before getting up.

"Where do you think you're going Simon? You still have a floor to sweep." Gyula met Simon on the floor and handed him a broom from behind the kitchen door. Simon chuckled as his fingers wrapped around the handle lightly. "Remember we have to be out of here by nine."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Gyula led the way out and started stacking chairs while Simon swept. Occasionally their eyes would meet and they would laugh about nothing.

Once they were done Simon went outside to wait for his brother while he collected his things. His bright blue eyes glazed over as he searched the night sky, dark clouds edged their way closer to the center and there was a far away rumble of thunder.

On clear nights he pretended he could see his home planet, he missed it something awful. Simon held his breath for good luck as a shooting star passed and wondered what it would be like to fly. Unlike his brother and the majority of his people, Simon was powerless; it was the only thing that bothered him about his home. He lacked the flight and energy of his father and the super-strength and space manipulating powers of his mother, making him a rare pity case. If there was anything Simon hated, it was pity.

He hated the way people looked at him when he was younger; Simon hated the way his parents looked at him. They felt bad for him, but he didn't want their sympathy, he wanted their respect. Simon wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere. He thought moving to Earth, where no one had powers, would level the playing field. But even there people babied him. Not even the band around his finger could change that. He was shorter and younger looking when compared to his classmates. They treated him like a little kid.

If he could fly none of that would matter. Simon tilted his head to gaze at the moon and smiled a bit. He'd fly everywhere, having grand adventures. He might even fight crime with his brother.

"Ready to go? It looks like a big storm is on the way." Simon was startled back to reality as he heard the door close and lock, his brother's voice ringing in his ear.

"Yup. Umm...so are you going to walk me home?"

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Fuchsia ran the cloth of her pink curtain through her right hand. The other hand was rested on the cool surface of her window. She watched as rain drops slid down the tower's glassy exterior. The tap, tap, taping had woken her up from a much needed between mission nap.

From the reflection of the large window-wall Fuchsia was standing in front of she looked past her disheveled pink costume and into her newly furnished room. Several of the nearby heroes had gathered to help organized their new base. In a lame attempt at gratitude some of the girls put together a half-hearted party that in the end went to waste anyway. Everyone left as quickly as they'd come, it turns out superheroes have very demanding schedules.

Fuchsia let the fabric slip from her fingers as she stalked across the room and grabbed a green journal off her desk. After a few seconds of shuffling around her bamboo bookshelf she located her favorite pen, a black pall-point with silver stripes, and tumbled onto the pink comforter of her T-shaped bed.

With the pen slipped between the pink flesh behind her ear and her blond bed head, Fuchsia flipped through her book. She stopped at a florally designed page and read aloud as she wrote, which to some would seem odd. For a girl who was raised with limited human companionship, it was as normal as speaking to others.

"Ways to waste time alone on a rainy day." With a smile on her face Fuchsia went back and crossed off alone, scribbling "with your team" above it. She licked her dry lips in thought.

"Ok, first one: Collect a bucket of rain water and convince Chiyuki to dump it on Nebulo to see if his hair stays spiky." Words poured from Fuchsia's hand as she chuckled.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Fuchsia tiptoed away from the appliance closet with a plastic green bucket in her hands. Suspiciously she looked over her shoulder and then down the hall way to make sure the coast was clear. Just for fun she pretended to be a ninja with a mission to get to the window of the interrogation room with out being spotted. Sticking close to each wall, Fuchsia tumbled past the common room where the Teen Avenger was trying to explain football to her alien victim, and stopped in front of a metal door on the other side of the tower.

She lightly tapped the door when it slid part way open. Akai looked slightly startled to see Fuchsia, but smiled softly.

"Oh, hey Chia. What are you-why do have a bucket." Akai examined the object in Fuchsia's hand before letting the door open completely. Behind her computer screens flickered and Poseidon stood with his arms crossed next to the window.

"I'm, just, um, we're all out of water on my side of the pond, you know?" Subconsciously Fuchsia moved the pail behind her back as she tried to banish a growing blush with a high-pitched laugh. Poseidon nodded warmly and then did something unexpected; he opened the sea-facing window and jumped out. Fuchsia raced across the room gasping, Akai brushed into the hallway rubbing her head. Poseidon gracefully cut threw the rain and landed in the sparkling bay while Fuchsia looked down in shock

"He –he-he-is he going to be okay?" The heroin in the pink leotard looked back at Akai.

"He'll be fine. He does it all the time. Water is like his coffee, except he's lucky enough to be capable of sleeping after a swim. I on the other hand…" Akai's voice followed her away as she turned the corner, droning on.

"Huh, weird." Fuchsia awkwardly stretched out her hand out the window and waited for rain water to fill her pail.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"That sounds like a great plan!" Chiyuki looked over at doorframe where Fuchsia was leaning as she dusted the ladder of her loft bed.

"Really?" Fuchsia raised her eyebrow, placing a green bucket on the ground and scanned over the Fruit Basket character painted on the girl's wall. "Did you make those?"

"Yes and yes. I wonder what kind of product Nebulo uses? Do you think he'd let me borrow it?" Chiyuki set the duster on her white reading desk and straightened out her dress. "Okay, let's go." She skipped past Fuchsia, grabbing the container of water as she passed by. Fuchsia followed her down the hallway wondering what kind of monster she had unleashed on the world.

"Duhn duhn. Duhn duhn. Du Dun dun daa!" Chiyuki snuck down the corridor sing the Jaws theme making Fuchsia breakdown in laughter. "Shhh."

"But-" Fuchsia started slowly.

"Shhhh!" The girls approached the common room silently. Nebulo was sitting with his fist supporting his chin, still watching a football game in interest. The Teen Avenger spotted them but with a smirk, let the boy enjoy his last dry seconds in peace.

Chiyuki rolled behind the couch and froze the water. She could have just dumped the bucket on Nebulo, but that wouldn't have been as much fun. Chiyuki manipulated the ice so it formed a heavy rainbow above his head and prepared to melt it.

"So the quarterback leads them like a squad, ok, I get that, but why is it called football? Their feet never touch the ball." One minute Nebulo was pointing at the game and the next he was standing up and shivering. "What in the name of Glordian Council was that?" Giggles broke out from behind the couch and in the kitchen where Fuchsia was standing.

Nebulo used one hand to swing over the sofa before shooting both girls a menacing look; they stopped giggling immediately. He crossed his soaking arms and starred down at Chiyuki. "Was this your idea? You idiot, it wasn't funny! That was a stupid misuse of your powers!"

"Aww your hair is still spiky. What in the world are you using?" As Chiyuki stated Nebulo's black t-shirt, red jack, and pants were drenched, but his blond hair stood as stiffly as ever. The hero uncomfortably moved his hands behind his back and mumbled unintelligently.

"It was m-" Fuchsia stepped forward, but the Teen Avenger waved her back.

"Neb, it was my idea. It's a prank, a pretty funny one in my opinion." Walked around the couch and patted Nebulo's shoulder. "You know they're just for fun, and you're not hurt, so no harm, no fowl right?"

"Sure." Nebulo scratched the back of his head and smiled, forcing laughter. "Sorry girls. I didn't mean to overreact." They all stood silently for a few seconds. "How about this weather?"

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Fuchsia bit the tip of her pen and waited for inspiration to strike. "Hmm…" She looked around her room and stopped at the lemon colored mini-TV on her bedside table. "Repaint Stitch's room bright yellow and post his reaction on YouTube."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"He's coming." Chiyuki whispered from outside Stitch's room. Fuchsia put down the hair dryer she was using to quickly dry the walls and encased it along with the paint cans and brushes in pink flames to hide the evidence. She raced out and grabbed Chiyuki by the wrist, dragging her behind the nearest corner.

"That was my hairdryer you know? I liked it." Chiyuki sat down and pouted while Fuchsia took a pink camcorder out of her thin belt.

"Shhh. I'll get you a new one later; right now I have a video to catch." Stitch entered his room as Fuchsia walked into the hallway and turned her camcorder on.

A scream pierced through the tower followed by an extremely loud panic attack. Stitch was simultaneously hyperventilating and jumping up and down. He sprinted around his room several times looking for clues. He pressed a button next to the light switch that opened the skylight in the center of his ceiling. In a panic Stitch plucked his head off his body and threw it through the skylight to get a better view of the crime scene.

"Yellow walls!" Why do I have yellow walls? What happened to my blue walls?" Stitch's voice fell from the sky.

His headless body shuffled through the dark blue sheets of his oval shaped bed before positioning itself so his head landed squarely on his shoulders. Now Stitch could see into the hallway. As his eyes met the camcorder in Fuchsia's hands his face grew red. "I-uh," he waved awkwardly

"What's wrong?" Poseidon's voice rang from down the hall and Fuchsia stiffened.

"Stitch are you okay?" Her teammates' voices grew louder so Fuchsia mouthed "sorry" and deleted the video before running away.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Fuchsia studied her camcorder and sat down in the green rocking chair that furnished the right corner of her room. She gently placed the technology on the floor in exchange for her note book and pen.

"Maybe just one more," she tapped the pen on her chair three times before an idea hit her. "Get your whole team to make a cake together."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Fuchsia shuffled through the cabinets and refrigerator until the island had been piled high with everything you could possibly need to make a cake-or build an edible nuclear weapon. She looked down the list of ingredients on her clipboard to double check as she mentally prepared for phase two.

The Teen Avenger and Nebulo were still lounging in the common room, but now they were locked in a stirring chess game, which Nightingale was refereeing, and Poseidon had taken the remote and put on Animal Planet.

"Hey guys, I've got an ace recipe for cake; do you want to help me pull it together?" Fuchsia took the clipboard with her and sat on the edge of the couch.

Nebulo, who was already facing her, shrugged with a smile. "Sure, if Teen doesn't mind ending the game early."

"It's fine, I love cake." The Teen Avenger stood up and started packing up the chessboard with the aid of Nightingale.

"Who doesn't?" Nightingale picked up her discarded helmet and brushed a black strand of hair from behind her ear. She was wearing a thin, black mask that Akai had fashioned so she wouldn't have heavy headwear on all the time. "Is it chocolate or vanilla?"

"Even better its rainbow cake; each layer's a different flavor with butter cream in between." That was all it took from Fuchsia to get Poseidon to turn off the TV and run salivating into the kitchen followed by the others.

"Why didn't you just say so? I'd love to help." Poseidon opened the flour and put butter in the microwave as he spoke with a laugh.

"Thanks, could you preheat the oven and start mixing the ingredients?" Fuchsia handed him the recipe and then turn to the others. "Nightingale, I think Aqualad's on the roof, could you get him and anyone else you see on the way?"

"Will do." Nightingale nodded and strode out of the room.

"I think Akai went out, should I call her?" Poseidon paused as he pulled out a baking pan; he was stopped by the sound of the elevator door closing.

"In this weather, no way, I was just filing papers downstairs." Akai pulled her hair into a bun.

"You're looking very nice today." Nebulo shuffled his feet a bit as he smiled awkwardly and looked at Fuchsia for support. Everyone in the room froze and waited for a response. "You know, considering the weather. Fuchsia's hair just frizzes up with all this moister. It's horrible." Fuchsia's hand flew over her blond locks and she glared at the boy, "Wait that's not what I meant. I-I… I give up." Nebulo turned towards the window in defeat.

"Thanks. Um…so what's going on?" Akai laughed it off, walked over to the island, and glanced at the mess.

"We're making a cake." The Teen Avenger stiffly scratched his neck and examined his shoes. "It was Fuchsia's idea."

Poseidon chuckled as he stood on a counter and grabbed a measuring cup out of a higher cabinet. "It'll make a great team building exercise."

Just then Nightingale reentered the room with a bored looking Stitch on her right and soggy Aqualad on her left.

"Where's Chiyuki?" Fuchsia tried to look around the group.

"Right here!" A springy heroine in a white dress bounded out of the corridor and into the backs of her teammates. "You didn't think I'd miss all the fun?"

"Good, everyone's here. Did you preheat the oven?" Aqualad grinned and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

"Of course," Poseidon hopped onto the floor and washed his hands as well, leaving the clipboard with its rightful owner. Fuchsia took that as a sign to start assigning jobs.

"Alright, if you all just wash your hands we can get started. The cake batter calls for six cups of sifted cake flour, two tablespoons of baking powder, one and a half cups of softened butter- but Poseidon already covered that-, three cups of granulated sugar, two cups of milk, one teaspoon of pure vanilla extract, and twelve egg whites to make it easier to flavor." Fuchsia crossed her arms and waited for her team to divide their jobs.

"I'll measure the flour." Chiyuki toddled into the kitchen and cleared a space to work in. "Is this the biggest bowl we have?" She got to work sifting the flour in to a mixing bowl. Poseidon opened the egg carton and separated the yokes out as Akai spooned the whites into a cup and beat them lightly. Nebulo picked up the baking powder and Stitch selected a bottle of vanilla extract out of the pile on the island. They both reached for the set of measuring spoons at the same time causing them to tug at either end until Nebulo pried the spoons and Stitch's arm away from him.

"Uh…can I have that back?" Stitch gritted his teeth and glanced at the empty space of his arm socket.

"Yea," Nebulo measured his baking powder into Chiyuki's bowl before handing Stitch's appendage back, spoons still intact.

Nightingale rolled her eyes at the boys and mixed the melted butter, milk, and sugar into another bowl. Aqualad laughed at her reaction while he turned on the mixer, slowly pouring each grouping in.

"Don't worry, it usually wears off." He whispered as she handed him her mix. Right after he spoke Nebulo and Stitch started pushing each other over who got to ice the cake and Poseidon had to break them up, "Or maybe it won't." Nightingale had to grab her stomach to stop laughing as she walked away.

Fuchsia shuffled the excess ingredients out of the way and pointed to a twelve pack of jello. "Just split the batter into eight and add one mix to each. Jello adds color and flavor." Aqualad took a few steps out of the kitchen and let each new Titan handle their own bowl of color. After each layer had been poured into a circler pan and shoved into the oven the team regrouped.

"That was fun." Akai brushed a sticky hand through her hair prompting Poseidon to cover each of their hands with water before streaming the colorful water into the sink.

A choir of "thanks man", "that's cool" and "look at the pretty water" or "hey, I can do that too" filled the room and Poseidon sat on a stool waving away his praise.

"No problem guys. That was a great idea Fuchsia."

"Well what else is there to do on a rainy day?" Fuchsia shared a smirk with Chiyuki and Aqualad raised an eyebrow but retained his questions.

"So what kind of icing are we going to use?" Stitch sat next to Poseidon and scratched his head.

"I think we have some store-bought icing in the refrigerator." Aqualad glanced over their clutter and tried to remember his shopping list.

"We do, I put it next to the coffee maker." Fuchsia walked over to the machine in question and held up a can of icing. "See."

"Does anyone else really want a caffeine jolt?" Akai sniggered and pulled a few mugs out.

"I do." Nebulo started up the coffee maker.

"Me too." Poseidon looked out at the rain as he spoke.

"Count me in." The Teen Avenger looked over his shoulder from the sink as he washed the dishes with Nightingale.

In a few minutes Nebulo was making rounds with a cup for each member.

"How did you get cake on you face?" Nightingale looked over at Nebulo as she wrapped her fingers around a warm mug.

Nebulo rolled up his sleeve and wiped his face as he shot Stitch an annoyed look. "Ask your boyfriend."

"What are you-" Nightingale looked confused and then realized who Nebulo was talking about. A menacing look crossed her face as she stared at Stitch. "He's not my boyfriend."

Stitch was slightly taken aback, but he was more concerned with protecting his rep in the group. He shrugged apologetically. "Hey you yanked my arm off what was I supposed to do, not get back at you. I was only kidding around anyway."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

An eight layer cake towered over the Titan's meeting table surrounded by plates. Costumed teens waited around it with forks and knives. Aqualad split the cake into nine pieces with a thin line of warm water and a smirk, revealing the rainbow inside. As Poseidon placed the first slice on a plate lighting struck nearby and the power in the tower went out. An ear splitting scream shook the tower and the cake crashed onto the ground.

"Great, just great," Fuchsia watched with a small fire in her hand as Chiyuki stalked off followed by her other jaded teammates.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Fuchsia squeezed a dolphin stuffed animal closer to her as she scribbled the last task in the journal.

"Prepare for your first day at school." Fuchsia watched the rain fall with a sigh. Tomorrow was her first day at a real school.

**Feel free to leave a review with a prompt or a pairing idea! I'll probably use it and give you credit. **

**Check out Do Whats Right by WoWMotherFan! It's great and about Teen Avenger. **


	7. Jail Break

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Fisher Martin, which belong to Cartoon Network and William Golding respectively.**

Flora King slid under shadows and around trashcans with an ugly green duffle bag swung over her arm. It concealed her costume and recent prizes. She had to glance over her white sunglasses to better maneuver through a maze of garbage. She stopped more then once to look around the corners of alleyways at innocent folk passing by, gripping brief cases, holding shopping bags, and clutching purses. She loitered in front of a library and shot her hand out when a young business woman tried to walk around her. Flora stepped out of the way after brushing her arm against the lady, smiling as she felt words bubble up to her lips.

"Sorry ma'am." The rushing woman spared a second to look back at the girl in pig tails and wondered what was so familiar about her voice before running up the steps of the library.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Copy Cat continued her trek across the city desperate to meet Spitfire before nightfall. She reached into the bag and grabbed a red grappling hook and rope. After looking around Copy Cat launched herself onto a gray building, then over to another, and another, and another, until she was standing over a rickety, abandoned, three-story apartment building. Copy Cat quickly found the fire escape on the side of the building and climbed down to the second floor. She kick through a boarded up window and landed on her knees in a cold, dark room. The walls and floor of this room alone were made of metal. Piles of burnt papers and junk littered the area and a lone mattress in the far corner was the only homey thing about it. A scalded blanket sat neatly folded on the edge of the "bed" with a miniature laptop resting on top of it. Parts of the walls had been melted and the only source of light was floating inches above Spitfire's hand as he walked over to Copy Cat.

Copy Cat jumped back and onto her feet when Spitfire extended his unlighted hand. A look of distrust crossed her face so he nodded and turned around as she changed into her villainess attire.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you." Spitfire spit the words through his ski mask in annoyance. Copy Cat rolled her eyes and pulled a tight fitting blue dress on; followed by dark blue tights, and finally she switched sunglasses for her signature blue cat-like mask.

"Whatever. So what's the plan?" Copy Cat pushed her clothes into her bag and picked Poseidon's communicator out of the mess and tossed it to Spitfire as her turned around.

"Nice voice." Spitfire commented half-sarcastically, turning the communicator over in the palm of his hand. "We could break them out."

"On our own?" Copy Cat enjoyed the sound of her new tinkling voice. She surveyed the room with a hand on her hip.

"Well, who else do we have?" Spitfire picked up his computer and turned it on with a slight sigh, letting the fire go out, leaving them in the almost-total darkness of twilight.

"We could call the guys." Copy Cat grinned wider as she though of the charming band of male villains that shared their turf; in contrast Spitfire scoffed.

"Those idiots, no way, we're supposed to be rivals remember?" Spitfire glanced angrily down at his files and clicked on one titled: Traverse City Jail. He scanned the faces of the inmates until he came upon the rest of their team and the Riddler and his apprentice.

"You're just mad they wouldn't take you." Copy Cat giggled and walked behind Spitfire so she could see the screen, but kept her distance.

"That doesn't matter." Spitfire shut the computer and stood up, keeping his back to Copy Cat as he walked towards the door.

"What's your problem?" Copy Cat ran her fingers through her hair nonchalantly.

"Unlike most of deadbeats around here," Spitfire made sure to motion backwards towards Copy Cat. "I don't have one."

"Then why don't we call for backup?" The villainess tried not to look offended

"Look, if we don't break them out they'll be in jail for years. I get it, but we don't need anybody's help." Suddenly his body caught on fire and pushed the metal door open. Spitfire turned to face Copy Cat and sneered menacingly as she jumped. "It's not called the smoke house for nothing."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Chiyuki leaned out of the Titan's balcony connected to the library. The welcoming old book smell wafted from behind her, warm rays and a loose breeze brushed past her. Chiyuki glanced down at the ant-like city every once in a while, but was primarily interested in the fluffy afternoon clouds. Cloud watching was one of her favorite pastimes, because she could make them anything she wanted.

A cloud floated into view that looked like a ring and Chiyuki hopped up and down and pointed it out to no one in particular. In fact, as far as Chiyuki knew all of her teammates had abandoned her for an undetermined amount of time.

She placed her fist under her chin and used her arm and the railing to support her head. Chiyuki sighed lightly. Peace and quiet was nice, but she enjoyed spending time with her new friends. Even though she had to wear a slightly itchy dress and create an ice mask when she was around them she thought it was worth it.

As Chiyuki thought about her solitude, her intricately crafted mask melted off her face and dripped into a puddle at her feet. This was followed by a chuckle while she wiped the water from her eyes with the back of her hand. She stepped back, taking one last look at the sky before walking inside.

The library was twice the size of the common room and filled to the brim with any kind of book a person could want. From technical manuals to comic books there was a section devoted to it. Chiyuki wasn't a big reader but she liked the aura of the library and the occasional classic. Of all her teammates, Akai was the only one who seemed to be there more often. Speaking of visitors, Chiyuki heard the familiar sound of pages turning as she slid by shelves. It couldn't have been Akai as she went with Poseidon and Aqualad to a conference in Gotham City. Nightingale had convinced Stitch to go clothes shopping so they were both out. That left the Teen Avenger, Nebulo, and Fuchsia.

Chiyuki turned the corner and followed the noise. As she got closer she sped up and ended up tumbling over the source of the page turning. Nebulo, who had been sitting comfortably against a wooden shelf with a novel tucked close to him, tilted and extended a hand to help Chiyuki up; once she was standing Chiyuki looked down at the boy. He was wearing a tan button-up shirt, jeans, and he had his normally spiky hair jelled back. This change in appearance reminded Chiyuki of her mask and her hands flew to her face on instinct.

Nebulo chuckled and patted the spot next to him. "It's a little late for that now. I already saw your face on the first day remember?" Chiyuki smiled as she dropped her hands and sat down.

"Oh, right."

"I don't bother with masks anyway, their silly." Nebulo marked his page and set his book beside him.

"But, don't you worry about your secret identity? What if a villain saw you on the street?" Chiyuki brushed the blue streak of hair behind her ear.

"I have something much cooler than that." Nebulo showed her the golden ring on his finger with a smile. "Watch," he turned the ring once and his spiky hair returned, except it was red and his face was covered in freckles. He turned it again, his skin became dark, and his hair disappeared. Nebulo turned it backwards twice and returned to his previous blond state. "Pretty nice, right? Too bad it can't change my clothes though. That would be the best."

"Is that how your hair stayed all spiky when I poured water on it?" Chiyuki laced her fingers as she thought of his violent reaction.

"Yea," they sat in peaceful silence, Nebulo was glad she didn't pry any further and Chiyuki was busy enjoying his company.

"Do you have any siblings?" Nebulo broke the silence in a whisper.

"A half brother, yes," Chiyuki smiled at the thought of her little brother. It always made her feel warm and loving when she remembered playing catch or cards with him, or just hanging out with her step father. She liked thinking about them.

"Do you miss him?" Nebulo looked at his shoes with a small grin.

"How do you know I don't still live with him?" The heroine raised an eyebrow with a snigger.

"Well, do you?" Nebulo glanced away as he waited for an answer.

"No, I ran away from home."

"Do you miss him?" Nebulo made eye contact with Chiyuki and held it. Something intense seemed to be bubbling behind his blue eyes as they searched hers.

"Yes." Chiyuki looked away laughing a bit.

"I have a brother." Nebulo patted Chiyuki lightly on the back.

"That's nice." Chiyuki commented offhandedly.

"No, you're supposed to say 'what's he like' or 'do you miss him'." Nebulo shimmered as he bent over in laughter.

"You know it wasn't that funny. Anyway, 'what's he like? Do you miss him?'" Chiyuki mocked his voice sending both of them back into fits of laughter.

"He's like you, only cool." Nebulo joked. "No, I'm lucky I guess; I still see him, he's sweet. You'd like him; I know he'd like you." Chiyuki stopped hooting and blushed.

"T-thanks, my brother would like you too." Chiyuki awkwardly looked for a change of subject. "What are you reading?"

Nebulo picked up the book and turned it over so Chiyuki could see the cover. "I'm reading Fisher Martin. It's pretty good."

"What's it about?"

"Well-" Suddenly the alarm went off. Nebulo jumped to his feet and helped Chiyuki up. A look of fear crossed both their faces as they wondered how many of their teammates would be able to help.

"You know, we really should have gotten communicators by now." Chiyuki mumbled as they ran out of the library together.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

The Teen Avenger bent over the large keyboard of the super computer and stared up at the screen. "The jail's on fire! Everyone's escaping." He slammed his fist on to the table, stood up, and spun around to face the other two. "The others won't have any idea."

Chiyuki and Nebulo looked at each other and then back at the Teen Avenger. Nebulo took a step forward and forced a smiled. "Than I guess we'll have to save the day on our own."

"Ok, yea, sure, maybe, are any of the real titans online?" Chiyuki stepped around the boys and started clicking links on the computer.

"You don't think we can do it?" Nebulo raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like Chiyuki to be pessimistic.

"It's just…" Chiyuki gave up and turned around. "It's going to be the Riddler, and those other villains from our first mission. They were all in that jail. They're probably the ones who caused this. What if-well, remember what happened last time, and last time it wasn't just the three of us. What if it goes horribly wrong? Maybe we should wait for help."

"So you want us to just sit back and let innocent people get hurt?" The Teen Avenger shifted his weight and an unusually disgusted glare fell upon Chiyuki.

"It's a fire; the fire department can handle it." Chiyuki looked back at the computer for some sort of answer.

"We can't do that. Our job is to help keep those villains under control. Those villains are running free on the streets. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's our jurisdiction." The Teen Avenger looked at the door and then back at Chiyuki. He spoke softly. "We still have time. I think we need to go." Chiyuki sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, but if we die, I told you so!" Nebulo led the way out of the room before putting a hand over Chiyuki's babbling mouth and disappearing with her. The Teen Avenger realized, belatedly, that his ride was several floors down and had to run to the garage, hop in his new black car, and hope that he would make it in time.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Nebulo and Chiyuki were already engaged in battle by the time the Teen Avenger slammed his car door and looked up at the burning building. Police swarmed the building, but prisoners were pouring through windows, over fences, and around pretty much anything you could imagine.

"They're getting away!" Chiyuki yelled over her shoulder between blasts of ice.

The Teen Avenger nodded solemnly and created a giant dome around the building to prevent the cell mates from getting further into the city. They fought for what felt like hours against indistinguishable villains and the unbeatable forces of nature. Flames licked against The Teen Avenger's skin as he tried to focus his powers. Orange suits ran at him from all directions.

_Bam! _

The Teen Avenger blew a man backwards. He stuck his foot out and tripped two escapees.

_Thud!_

His arm collided with a skull. The Teen Avenger ducked as the victim of his attack swung at him. He pushed his elbow into the man's chest, knocking him over. As he turned toward the spot he had last seen his teammates a bony hand grasped his neck. A red flag went off in his head and he flipped the attacker over. The Teen Avenger watched as a lightly tanned, black haired young lady twitched on the ground.

_Vump!_

The Teen Avenger shut his eyes and she flew into a wall. He opened them as three bulky men charged him.

_Right hook, left hook, bloc. _The Teen Avenger moved robotically as he fought them. _Right jab, block, duck, block, left jab, kick right, kick left._ He fell into a rhythm that continued until all three of the criminals were lying on their backs.

Using the remainder of his strength he pushed the escapees through the gates of the jail. A few were unlucky enough to be thrown into the brick exterior before being pulled into the confines of prison.

Chiyuki raced to the doors and froze steel bars together to create a make-shift lock. She shot the boys a small smile and propelled herself over the wall on a stream of ice.

The Teen Avenger and Nebulo stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"Should we follow her?" Nebulo scratched his neck.

"Yea, I think they can handle the fire." The Teen Avenger motioned to the fire fighters.

"Do you have a way to-" Nebulo looked at the wall. Violent sounds floated out of the prison. Chiyuki seemed to be getting them under control.

"Not really." The Teen Avenger doubted he could use his powers to get over the wall and it would take too long to climb.

"So…" Nebulo stumbled over real and some imaginary rubble before reaching the Teen Avenger.

"Yea," with that Nebulo grabbed the Teen Avenger's shoulder and opened a portal.

"Two tickets to the local penitentiary." Seconds later both boys were helping Chiyuki lock the prisoners back inside their cells.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Seven dark figures waited behind the jail watching the black dome fade away. Light flooded the area and highlighted Spitfires unmasked grin. Sparkling rays bounced against sunglasses and biker helmets as a sinister laugh floated around them.

"Looks like we got the gang back together," Jess Terr continued to cackle, cart wheeling down the street.

**Check out our cool new cover by BeBe says hi! **

**Ohhhh, cliffhanger! **

**And I'd appreciate any constructive criticism you guys would like to offer. **


	8. Teen Team Talk

**Hey look! I'm not dead! I could bore you with excuses, but let's just say I'm far busier in the summer. Sorry. The next chapter will be out next Saturday and it marks the beginning of the real plot, so enjoy this filler chapter while you can. It's about to get serious.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind and my crappy computer. **

Aqualad paced in front of the sealed common room door. The screaming continued just as it had for the last five hours. He eyed the key pad.

"They're fine for weeks and then one little disagreement and they're at it like sharks. Ugh." All it would take to open the door and stop the argument was the press of a button, but he had to let them grow. They'd never be a real team if they couldn't solve their own problems. Aqualad wouldn't always be there to nurse their sore egos.

"At least six criminals got away!" Akai's voice seeped through the metal.

"But they all would've if we hadn't done something!" Nebulo's voice was shaking with anger as he yelled across the room.

"There were people in danger, Akai, they had to come first." Aqualad racked his brain for reasons not to step in. The Teen Avenger seemed to be cooling things down; his statement was met with a short silence.

"What took ya'll so long to get there then?" Nightingale's question was almost inaudible from Aqualad's position outside the room. He laced and unlaced his fingers as he walked, hoping the wary peace would hold. He wasn't so lucky.

"Well, I didn't see you out there helping." The Teen Avenger snapped back.

"My bad, I didn't realize I had to baby sit!"

"They wouldn't have been in danger if you had arrived sooner!" Akai was quickly back on the offensive.

"It was the best we could do." Chiyuki tried to get a word in between shouts. Aqualad stopped pacing and gravitated towards the door.

"They get your point Akai, you should chill. We can round up the bad guys later. Chiyuki's right, they did their best." Poseidon's voice sounded calm enough to convince the anxious hero he wasn't needed yet. Still, Aqualad's fingers hovered near the pad just in case.

"Chill? It was sloppy!" Akai raised her voice over the new sound of crashing glass in the background.

"Hey! Don't bail them up, it's not their fault." Fuchsia's tone contained a hint of anger that made Aqualad cringe.

"Nebulo, Chiyuki, and I did what we had to do." The Teen Avenger cut in sharply.

There was a loud thud from the wall to the right of the door. "It's not like _we_ had any help." Nebulo spat.

"We're lucky you didn't mess everything up again." Stitch's mocking was met with the sound of wood cracking.

"What have I ever 'messed up'?"

Aqualad tried to ignore Stitch's irritating voice. "A duh, this whole thing has been a string of mistakes since you joined."

"_I _joined the same day you did." Aqualad examined his leotard as Nebulo spit out his retort.

"Well! Um, it's your fault Spitfire and that Copycat girl got away! They could be anywhere now."

Each peak of their argument pushed Aqualad closer to the edge. He tried to focus on the new red carpet they'd recently put in the hallways. It was fluffy, but not nearly enough to distract him for long. "They act like a bunch of kids." Aqualad bit his lip in frustration and took a few steps back. "But they're not my kids. I can't baby them anymore." Aqualad glanced over his shoulder frantically. "Ugh, now they've got me talking to myself."

Aqualad was used to being the mediator for his own team, and just like his team all they needed was a push in the right direction. At least that's what he thought when he took this mission. Aqualad had given them a push, but it looked like they would need a good shove off an extremely tall building to pull them together.

Aqualad tried to drown out their voices with his new mantra. "They can do it. They don't need me. They can do it. They don't need me."

"How is that my fault? If you'd been with us at the jail _you _would have messed it up, fortunately, you were out buying dresses with your girlfriend!" Aqualad grabbed at his hair and groaned. It seemed like Stitch and Nebulo could start a fight about anything. They brought out the worst in each other.

"They can do it. They don't need me."

"I was not! And she is not my girlfriend! Do you think I would ever in my right mind go on a date with her? She talks to herself, it's creepy. Besides she's kind of easy." Stitch could be worse than Speedy sometimes, and was never nearly as smooth, "W-wait! I didn't mean to say that!"

"They _can _do it. They _don't _need me."

"You freakin' bastard!" The light streaming from the crack under the door was momentarily replaced by darkness. Abrupt crashes and shrieks filled the room. Aqualad touched the door in confusion and curiosity.

"AAAAHHHHGG!" Stitch's scream was the loudest of all. A loud thumping noise caught Aqualad off guard, but it didn't take him long to realize Nightingale had tossed a certain hero around before throwing him into the door.

"I think I agree with your girlfriend on thi-oww! Get off!" Nebulo's chuckle was cut off.

"They can't do anything! I have to do everything!" Aqualad mumbled to himself as he pressed a few buttons on the door's key pad.

The room slid into view just as Stitch yanked his hands off Nebulo's throat inches away from Aqualad's shocked face. The TV was shattered and a stool was hanging out of it. The metal meeting table had dents in it. Akai had her arms crossed indignantly and was sending dagger-like glares at anyone who would look her way. Fuchsia's fingers looked like they would be permanently rubbing circles into her skull in aggravation. Poseidon was calmly telling the wrestling boys to "stay the hell away" from each other. Nightingale was panting with angry exhaustion from the exertion of her powers. The Teen Avenger was half-heartedly looking for his keys, so he could get away from this mess, and Chiyuki was muttering death threats and picking at her nails from a spinning stool near the Titan's meeting table. This wasn't exactly what Aqualad was hoping to find.

"Gahh! What are do you people think you're doing?" Aqualad threw up his arms. "You can't even hold a meeting without causing a near death situation." He ran his tense fingers through his hair and narrowed his eyes, "Bunch of ungrateful guppies."

"Hey, it's not our fault." Stitch placed his right fist on his hip and glared at Aqualad, but his confidence wavered quickly. His eyes darted around cautiously, "Right?" His scratched the back of his neck and looked pleadingly at Akai, "Right?" Akai's gaze dropped to her feet.

"How could it possibly not be your fault?" Aqualad rolled his eyes. "This is a team. It's all for one and one for all. You should know that by now." He pointed directly at Stitch while he ranted. "It's not their fault for letting a few criminals slip away, it was inevitable, and it's not the rest of yours for not being around to help. It's all of yours', and mine, for not handling the fallout. Like. A. Team."

"Wow, I feel like that kid who gets all the heat when his parents scold their little brats. Thanks for the subtle hint lad. This is why I don't trust you people; a second ago you were blaming each other for not getting the job done. Now you're-" Stitch looked at his teammates accusingly before letting out a sigh of defeat and turning back to Aqualad. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going for a nap." Stitch shuffled towards the door. Aqualad placed his hands on Stitch's shoulders to stop him from exiting.

"Stick around; I'm calling an emergency team building activity." Aqualad looked past Stitch to the annoyed and degraded team; most of them glared back at him with the exception of Poseidon, Chiyuki threw him an unpleasant hand gesture. "It's mandatory." Poseidon confirmed it with a nod.

"Rather not." Stitch brushed off Aqualad's hands with a disgusted look.

Poseidon came up behind Stitch, tapped him, making Stitch twitch, and completely flip his head around to see his 'attacker'.

"First, dude, please, never do that head thing, again." Poseidon shuddered and withdrew his hand quickly. "Second, the meeting's mandatory. That means you have to go." Stitch turned his head back around and turned his whole body to face his smiley leader. "But I'm sure it'll be fun."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"I was wrong." Poseidon mumbled. The team was sitting in an uncomfortable circle on the roof. Poseidon blew a strand of brown hair away from his eyes, resting his chin in the palms of his hands, "So wrong."

"Oh come on, this is the best part of having a team." Aqualad was sitting cross-legged next to him laughing. "Don't you guys want to know how your teammates became superheroes? Everyone loves a good origin story."

"No." Fuchsia swung her legs off the side of the steel coated electric box she was sharing with Chiyuki and smirked, "Unless you're offering to start."

"I'm not on this team." Aqualad played with the dust near his feet, smiling at the ground.

"Why not, bludger?" Fuchsia lazily twirled a blond lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

Aqualad didn't seem to understand the insult but that didn't stop him from answering the question. "I have a team." He looked up diagonally at Fuchsia.

"And they need you?" Fuchsia seemed more interested in the sky than Aqualad while they bantered.

"Sure."

Poseidon put his hands behind his head. An amused grin was shinning on his face; he loved watching his mentor during verbal sparing sessions.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, because Robin thought I would be able to shape up a team." Aqualad looked a bit taken aback. He brought his hands to his lap and leaned on the corner of the electric box.

"So this is just a job to you." Fuchsia dragged her eyes away from the clouds to meet Aqualad's. She didn't sound hurt or surprised, simply matter-of-fact.

"I-I, umm, hmm, no," he recovered with a chuckle. "If it is then I'm severely underpaid."

"Bonzer." Fuchsia pushed the hair she was playing with behind her ear and laughed sincerely.

"What?" Stitch finally jumped in from his spot across the circle on a pile of bricks. His bad mood was almost forgotten. He had bigger grudges against society to worry about without having to nurse the petty ones.

"Oh gosh, it means great. Sorry, I always forget you guys are yanks." Fuchsia looked around as she explained her slang. "The maids were constantly using Aussie slang. I guess I picked it up."

"Bonzer… nice, I could use that." Aqualad whispered under his breath.

"Maids! Maybe you should go first." Chiyuki stopped combing through her recently curled hair and smiled at Fuchsia. Her mood had apparently passed as well.

"If you want," Fuchsia sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"I can't wait to hear it Shia." Poseidon nodded her on causing Fuchsia's cheeks to flush.

"It isn't that interesting; I spent most of my life bored shitless in a big ol' manor out in the bush-sorry, country. My dad's a real powerhouse, very influential, but I'm pretty sure my powers come from my mom's side of the tree. Too bad she dropped off before I could find out. Not that it matters, my dad found a new sheila before I could walk and Jenny, .that's her name, is the nicest woman in the whole world-" Fuchsia was cut off by an obnoxious Stitch.

"Good, I thought this was going to be another mommy problems story." Stitch switched positions three times as he spoke and sniggered quietly. Akai turned her head slightly and engaged an eye roll and smile with Poseidon who was sitting to her right.

"As I was saying, the two of them raised me right, I think, but I was the only one around besides the help. They were nice and all, but I was hardly half those blokes age and for some reason I wasn't allowed to leave, I still don't know why. Security or something; so, I spent my time honing my skills and one day I hitchhiked to the yearly international relations convention daddy attended, I met this guy, umm, Impulse I think. When he found out I had powers he signed me up for an internship, basically just filing papers, with the Justice League. Once I got my parents to agree, I was shipped off to Istanbul." Her teammates looked at her inquisitively.

"Don't ask. They were opening a new branch. Anyway, it wasn't too eventful, but it was my first taste of hero work. I saw them coming back from big missions and it was contagious. Pretty soon I was sneaking out every night to fight crime. I remember the first family I saved…"

"But I don't know, I guess my dad was worried about me. When they found out he threw a fit. I decided to lay low for a while and I guess I must have been in the Justice League records, because ten months later the Titan's contacted me with an offer I couldn't refuse." Fuchsia cupped her hands and motioned to the city. "This. So, I made a permanent career decision."

The Titans fidgeted silently as the tale sunk in. Nebulo shook his head softly at the clouds.

"Do you miss your parents?" Nebulo stretched his legs out and scratched at the ledge of the roof directly across from Fuchsia. Poseidon couldn't help but notice they hadn't been together as often as they used to be. He chalked it up to newfound confidence. Fuchsia had clung to Nebulo when she first arrived, but now she was open with all her teammates, she had been the first to share her story after all. Poseidon didn't mind the new attention she gave him; he returned it too. He had taken her out a few times, to the park, the diner, the aquarium, when he wasn't holding strategy meetings with Akai or Aqualad, which took up the majority of his time.

She was getting on well with Chiyuki; they hung out after meetings and did girl things like painting nails and shopping. Akai didn't spend much time in uniform without a reason, so he wasn't sure where she stood with Fuchsia, but regardless, Fuchsia didn't need Nebulo to guide her. Without that link it looked like their relationship was deteriorating.

"Sure, but it's worth it." Fuchsia flashed a small, polite smile. Nebulo nodded slowly and plastered on a grin.

"I know what you mean." Chiyuki patted Fuchsia's knee.

"Who's next?" Aqualad glanced at each member of the team. "Nightingale, you've been too quiet." Nightingale's eye twitched and she sneered at the group.

"Not in the mood for spilling thanks." She was sitting at the farthest corner of the circle with her legs pulled close to her and her arms crossed over them. Nightingale was obviously still in a bad mood. "Maybe Stitch is," she muttered sarcastically.

Stitch pushed away from her, crawled between the Teen Avenger and Akai, and sat down. Akai threw him a scolding look and Stitch tried to stare her down angrily. The Teen Avenger tried to shove him away with his right hand, but Stitch's face was so contorted that he cracked up instead. Akai bit her lip to hold back her smile.

"Watch your back boy." Nightingale wasn't about to let his prior insults slide. Stitch rubbed his neck and glanced at his feet. Then he looked side to side suspiciously and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I promise it isn't long." Nightingale and Akai face palmed simultaneously, he really was going to plot out his origin story for them. He took a deep breath and leaned over Akai's shoulder into the circle. "When you're born with freaky powers and no idea who your parents are, you have four lifestyle options." He lifted a finger. "Be a hero." He lifted a second finger. "Be a villain." He lifted a third finger. "Be hunted down and experimented on by the government." Stitch shuddered before lifting his fourth finger. "Or die. But that's not really a lifestyle." He curled his fingers into a fist. "I've been the first and the third." Stitch paused and stared down at his clenched fist. "I've been the first because of the third that's why I'm this city's star citizen." He spread his hands out as if he was seeing him name it lights, "Their hero."

"Yeah right," Nebulo snorted.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Stitch threw up the "talk-to-the-hand" hand.

"I could yank that off." Nebulo crossed his arms.

"You don't have too." Stitch pulled his hand away and closed his fist again. "The….End," he opened his hand palm-up and his fingers flew off confetti style. "Ta-da."

"Wow, I feel like I know you so well now." Nebulo smirked sarcastically.

"That hand thing was entertaining enough. Do you always move them so much?" Chiyuki smiled brightly as she crossed her legs.

"Who wants to know?" Stitch bent over Akai to collect his fingers off the floor.

"This isn't awful I guess. I'll go next." Poseidon rolled his shoulders and smiled, "Unless someone else wants to?" He was met with no objections so he cleared his throat and continued. "My buddy, Jeff, and I were walking home from football practice like we did everyday. We'd been let out early because of a hurricane watch, but it seemed safe enough, they say you have the same chance of getting struck by lightning as winning the lottery. I guess Jeff and I should've hit the jackpot. Honestly it was only drizzling when we started out."

"What do you mean?" The Teen Avenger's brow scrunched up. The others looked just as confused.

"I mean we got hit by lighting." Poseidon spoke softly. "I remember passing the umbrella my mom packed me to Jeff and then….nothing. I guess someone saw us and called 911, because I woke up in the hospital. It was really scary you know? Not everyone lives through that. Jeff didn't."

Chiyuki's hands jumped to her mouth.

"I didn't really get it: the whole week, the wake, the funeral, it all pasted in a blur. I realized it wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with the accident and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. It sucked, but I moved on. That's when the powers showed up. Thanks to Aqualad now I know what really caused it. There used to be this humongous Lex Corp. building towering over the town. They were running a test on a new chemical that could manipulate moisture when mixed with some formula thing." Poseidon mimed the creation of the mixture.

"Oh a formula thing? That's very scientific." Nightingale bitterly rolled her eyes. The leader effortlessly ignored her.

"It exploded and sent an electric shock through the air; I guess it looked a lot like blue lightning. They got away with it because of the storm. When it happened I never questioned where my new abilities came from. They were just too cool."

"Did it hurt? I mean imagine what that would feel like." Fuchsia lightly knocked her heels on the metal box.

"I was out cold so I have no idea. There weren't any painful side effects if that's what you mean." Poseidon chuckled.

"That chemical sounds like Forcefiri? Was the formula kryptonite powder and acid?" Akai pulled her hair into a low ponytail as she listed the materials matter-of-factly. Poseidon clueless turned to Aqualad who nodded.

Poseidon thought for a moment before flashing a friendly smile. "Sure."

"I think I remember reading something about that. Lex Corp. was exposed for experimenting on dangerous chemical compounds." The Teen Avenger wrapped his hand around his chin and leaned in.

"You can thank us for the shut down." Poseidon waved his hand past Aqualad and then placed his hand on his chest. "But back to why I became a superhero. Honestly, at first it was all just fun and games. I laid bets on little fights I would enter; I'd flip over jerks in boats, I'd even use my powers to impress girls." Poseidon couldn't help but smirk. "I tried to keep it from my parents. They were great, but I was worried they'd send me to some lab to get 'fixed'."

Stitch nodded somberly. "Fight the power."

"One day I was hanging with some buds by the dam. That was a big hot spot where I grew up. The water was the deepest and the view was great, it was on this huge hill. You could see past our town and all the way into the country. My parents would take me there all the time when I was a kid. It was only the third time I'd gone there without an adult. I think I was fifteen by then. Poseidon fumbled with his fingers and laughed. "Wow, I get really off topic, don't I."

"Yes." Nightingale deadpanned.

"Hey, stop being such a Debby Downer." Chiyuki frowned at the grumpy girl. "He's expressing himself. It's healthy you should try it. Maybe if your boyfriend would man up and put up with your venting you'd be happier." Nebulo choked on his laughter.

"I like this girl." He tried to fit his words in between fits. Stitch scrunched up his face and shook his head.

"Well anyway, we were tossing a football around having fun when this group of seniors showed up. I guess they weren't too into kids who like football and stuff. I know jocks have a bad reputation, but these were nice kids, not locker-stuffing, swirly-causing jerks. In the seniors twisted sense of justice they figured beating us up would win them respect for their so called 'ignored and beaten down' crowd of 'unique and original teens', or at least that's what they said when they beat Shawn and Nick senseless, oh, sorry, Shawn was my best friend, he really helped me out growing up and Nick was the JV track star, not much in the strength department though."

"They were probably just fed up with high school." Chiyuki frowned solemnly. "That place sucks, it's like a prison, and the inmates are annoying and afraid of anything different."

A grim, determined look crossed the Teen Avenger. "And that gives them the right to hurt people who don't stand a chance against them?"

"They're jocks; they're supposed to be strong." Chiyuki crossed her arms.

"Not everyone fits that stereotype." Nebulo mumbled.

"We can debate about teen culture later." Akai snapped her fingers and patted Poseidon's shoulder. "Remember him. He has the talking stick."

"Right, so basically I lost control. I watched my friends hit the ground and I didn't want to lose anyone ever again. I hardly knew how to use my powers so I just pulled as much water from the lake and thrashed them. I didn't mean to really hurt anybody." Poseidon's smile twitched and wilted.

"You poor thing," Fuchsia looked sympathetically at him.

"Oh, it gets worse." Poseidon forced one of his signature chuckles. "The dam broke-"

Nebulo stretched his arms above his head. "Saw that coming."

"Jerk" Fuchsia coughed. It seemed the team was in agreement.

"Don't you think that's just a bit insensitive?" The Teen Avenger asked. Nebulo slouched under their glares.

"Sorry."

"The dam broke and I freaked out. I was 'in the zone'. I was hardly thinking and I had no idea how to stop it. I tried, but the water was so fast, so strong. I couldn't do anything so I ran into town and tried to warn people. I think some got away. I just kept running and next thing I knew I was out of town and completely lost. Aqualad found me in some alley a few weeks later."

"Weirdest patrol I'd ever gone on." Aqualad rolled his eyes. Poseidon play punched Aqualad. "But after I saw what he could do, I couldn't turn him away."

"Yea, he taught me how to use my power to help people. So now I do. I got to work with the Titans too. They're great." Aqualad play punched him back. At the same time the Teen Avenger had a quick spasm which pushed Akai into Poseidon. He got clobbered from both sides.

"Well." The leader sniggered. "If I'd known it was that bad I wouldn't have bothered."

"Oops, sorry," a choir of three voices spouted simultaneously.

"Me next, me next!" Chiyuki clapped her hands together.

"Go ahead." The Teen Avenger said. Aqualad waved her on.

"My mom used to tell me stories about my real dad when I was a kid. He'd save the world every day with his super cool powers. He was a real hero with all that 'truth, justice, and the American way' crap. I wanted to be just like him, not that I even knew him, my mom kept saying he was out there." Chiyuki smiled as she panned her hand across the sky. "On some big mission and when he beat the bad guys he would come back." Her happy tone never faltered. "I don't know if she really believed that, gosh, it certainly didn't stop her from getting remarried. But I got a great family, funny stepdad, and annoyingly cute stepbrother included. My dad became just a dream, but I guess it had an impact." She laughed and pointed to her costume.

"You should have seen their faces when my powers showed up."

"They were okay with it?" Fuchsia asked.

"If they were they never let on. I think it scared my mom. She'd finally gotten a new life with a happy family and a nice house and then a part of…him reappears. They tried to act normally, but they never went out of their way to make me feel like anything but a freak." Chiyuki looked at her gloved nails awkwardly. "Hmmm…" She looked back up and grinned at her teammates uncomfortable faces. "So, I ran away and made a name for myself. I started with Sioux Falls, South Dakota and went up from there; it was only matter of time before the Titans noticed me." She looked over her shoulder. "Looks like the sun's gonna set soon." The yellow was draining out of the sky.

"We better hurry if we want to get in before dark." Akai frowned and rubbed the dark area under her eyes.

"You need way more sleep Kia." Poseidon patted her on the back. Akai yawned, "No…time."

Stitch shook her from behind. "Alright, you're next chick."

"Fine…" Her head tilted slightly. "I'm from Jaquaa which hardly exists anymore; I assume you've heard about their civil war? Anyway, I've moved around a lot. I was raised by…a family friend from Jaquaa in Japan, nothing too eventful happened, but every one I met was friendly enough."

Chiyuki's face lit up. "Cool, Japan."

"Yup, Then I…um, trained against my will for a few years." Akai waved off the concerned looks. "It was nothing serious, but once I had the skills I figured I'd use them for something. Next thing I knew I'd relocated to Texas, met up with a family friend, and joined a bunch of heroes in the Lone Star Legion. They became like a family to me. I might have stayed down there forever, but there were…complications." Akai circled her hands around each other. "I started a solo career here roughly a year later, the Titans caught up to me after a while and I had the privilege of helping crush the brotherhood of Evil." Akai smirked. "I was hooked for life."

"That's really awesome." A dorky grin spread across the Teen Avenger face.

"That's nice because you're up." Akai chuckled. The Teen Avenger cocked his chin up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's you're story." Poseidon pointed at the hero in question.

"I don't have much of a…story." The Teen Avenger scratched the back of his neck.

"Everyone has a story. Not everyone has one they want to tell." Stitch shifted his weight so he was between Akai and the Teen Avenger.

"Would you move?" Akai shoved Stitch into the wall behind him with the back of her hand.

"Well sooooorrry." Stitch got up and sat on the electric box with Chiyuki and Fuchsia.

"I was 'raised' in a lab and I _hardly_ knew _I_ existed. Do you really want me to elaborate?" The Teen Avenger shrugged. Akai mocked his earlier eyebrow raising and craned her neck towards him. Fuchsia wrapped her hands around each other and tapped her index fingers together over her nose.

"If you really don't want to, then there's no pressure man." Poseidon said.

Nebulo stared at the Teen Avenger while waving his hand at Poseidon. "Back up! I want to here this one."

"Why?" Nightingale muttered through her teeth.

"Because, he gets sidelined when we're in big group scenes, I haven't figured out his character yet."

"Shut up."

"Please, take a chill pill." Nebulo slipped an annoyed side glance at Nightingale before turning back to the Teen Avenger. "Go on."

"Umm, okay. My sister, Janet, and I were created as bio-weapons in a little science experiment commissioned by a sicko who I later found out was our biological 'father'." The Teen Avenger nearly spit the words. He swatted some hair out of his face. "Ignorance was definitely bliss, even in that hell. Their 'brain washing' or whatever mustn't have been very effective; I hardly retained any of the crap they used to cram into my head," he paused. "I broke out as soon as I got the chance, unfortunately it cost the Titans a landscaping bill, because I crashed my aircraft on their island. They were kind enough to give me a place to stay while I worked out my new life. My father sent Janet after me, which turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes of his life. It wasn't that hard for me to get her to switch sides, keeping her on the straight and narrow was a totally different story. The Titans tried to help us adapt to being the good guys, but the man who _created_ _us_ not only destroyed any chance of normal in our lives, but he murdered our mother. I couldn't just let that go. Janet was even worse… she wanted to kill him. She said we couldn't be real heroes if we let this guy go around terrorizing people. How could you argue with that? So we went on a private mission… It helped me clear my head, and I took a break from heroics for a while, but I still realized I had to stand up for the little guy. Too many people are alone because of the criminals. So I started one old lady with a street to cross at a time and built myself back up to city protector. I was working in New Orleans when Robin was looking for a new team." The Teen Avenger finished his life summery with a yawn and a glance at the clock on his belt. "Wow, it's only five forty."

"What happened to your sister?" Chiyuki brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Don't you think I left that out for a reason?" The Teen Avenger spared Chiyuki a smile.

"Aww, but now we really want to know." Akai joked.

The Teen Avenger cleared his throat. "Ask him." He tilted his head towards Poseidon. The leader looked around to make sure he was the person in question and then pointed at chest to double-check. The Teen Avenger nodded slowly.

Poseidon looked confused, and then he remembered his initial thoughts when he saw the list of Titans Midwest members. Poseidon met the Teen Avenger and his twin when he was traveling with the Titans. He nearly gagged in realization. "Oh man, I was right." They'd met only once and his memories of them were foggy. The twins were planning on blowing up a city to get to a guy named Raymond something. The Titans had to stop them. There was a fight.

The team collectively turned from Poseidon to the Teen Avenger and back.

"What the hell are you loons going on with now?" Nightingale spoke clearly for the first time that evening. The Teen Avenger and Poseidon stared at each other, the former was glaring, and the latter was gawking. The Teen Avenger didn't realize he was shaking until Akai placed her hand on his shoulders to make him stop.

"Tav, Are you okay?" The Teen Avenger broke his eye contact with Poseidon and look at Akai. Her mask covered her eyes, but he could feel her worried gaze.

"Yeah," he relaxed his muscles and sat back.

"Well. That was weird." Fuchsia mumbled.

"We've still got two stories to go-" Chiyuki changed the subject.

"Girl, I've had enough of this half-assed lonely hearts club. Do you guys really think you're all-that? I'll show you kids a real story." Nightingale cut Chiyuki off. She stretched out her legs and uncrossed her arms in the most annoyed fashion she could manage.

"I thought I was next." Nebulo readjusted the collar of his red jacket.

"Who said?"

"No one…Fine then, go ahead." Nebulo's mock smile turned into a small, genuine one after Nightingale's irritated face softened. "Lady's first, right?"

"Well, you _do_ have manners, don't you? It's nice to know somebody does." Stitch yelped and covered his face with Chiyuki's hands. Nightingale continued. "I know the gutters of this rotten city like the back of my hand. I've seen things that would make ol'Bats shudder. You can't imagine what it's like growing up in the slums with a good-for-nothing bum and his stupid bitch. I had to raise three kid-brothers and a little girl all on my own. I raised them right, too. I guess you could call my 'parents' my anti-idols. I spent my whole life trying to be anything but them. The hood-kids on my street, they were my real family; say what you want but we were there for each other. We protected the little members of our gang and there was always a warm place with some food to share. We got real close 'cause we're all we got. Yea I stole a bit, and fought, but I never did anything too serious. When I got control of the gang I focused on cleaning up the streets. After a while I realized I had to go bigger to really protect the people I cared about; I took a few big steps. _I_ went out and found the Titans. I became a heroin because this city needed one." Stitch and Nebulo crossed their arms at the same time and looked offended after all they'd put in a good amount of effort to keep the city safe. "I told Robin if he didn't send help, he'd have hell to pay. I guess that worked." Nightingale laughed loudly. "Alright Nebulo, now you can go."

Nebulo rolled up his sleeves. "Well, I'm sort of a prince…" Chiyuki gasped and Akai nodded her head as if she already knew that. "In Kurin they send their children off at 14 to explore the surrounding worlds…" He brushed his spiky hair back. "As you probably guessed I got Earth. Nice place by the way, really homey. So I use this ring to alter my appearance and blend in among your fleshy-ness." Nebulo turned the gold band on his finger, his lightly tanned skin swirled in to a blueish color, and his gravity-defining blond melted flatly on his head in a purple mess. He looked out of place in his signature red biker jacket. "This is what I would normally look like."

"Whoa! Weird." Stitch pointed at Nebulo in awe.

"That actually is kinda odd. No offence." The Teen Avenger added. Nebulo turned the ring backwards and he returned to "normal".

"Get over it; I can't always look like a supermodel. But that's beside the point, at first my one goal was to fit in and stuff, but I don't know… I felt responsible for my new home. I already had super cool powers. This was the first thing I could come up with."

"You couldn't feed homeless people or something?" Akai asked after a yawn.

"Shhhh! The suns setting," Fuchsia waved her hands around and pointed at the pink sky. Orange and yellow were already slipping away to make room for the night.

"We have such a great view." Chiyuki whispered.

"Tell me about it." Aqualad said as he stretched and stood up. "I'm turning in."

"No way," Poseidon grabbed Aqualad's arm and dragged him down.

"Hey, it was actually nice getting to know you guys a bit better." Stitch smiled.

"I guess." Nightingale looked at the fading city lights. Then she glared back at Stitch. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Pfhf, like I need your forgiveness."

"There goes the mood." The Teen Avenger chuckled into Akai's tilting head. "Hey, if you fall asleep I'm not helping you down."

"mmhmm…English test…sure." Akai mumbled and grinned sleepily. They stayed on the roof until stars and street lamps were the only things lighting their world.

~Teen Titan Midwest!~

In a dark apartment in a dark alley a team of villains and their allies were getting ready to play another round of cards.

"Deal'em out Fireboy," Jess Terr sipped a coke and slammed it on the old wooden table in the middle of the room. Spitfire shuffled the cards and dealt a hand to each of his teammates. The Riddler was pacing near Spitfire's makeshift bed where Mocking Jay was sleeping.

"Did you have fun in the slammer?" Copy Cat asked in Jess Terr's voice.

"Yeah, we made loads of friends." Lady Rose examined her long, manicured fingernails. There was a knock at the door.

"Get it." Jess Terr smiled at Spitfire. Spitfire walked to the metal door and threw it open with his hands on fire.

"Wyld. What are you doing here? I told you and your 'gentlemen' to back off." He glared at the shadowy figure. It made no motion to step into the light.

"The boss heard about your little stunt at the jail. He wants to talk to Jess."

**And now we get to the real action. I this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Make sure to check out the tie-in ****Do What's Right**** by WoWMotherFan45 which features some of the characters on the team. R&R!**


	9. Mad Meetings

**I meant to hint at the big, bad guy more, but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I dis the claim that I could ever own anything like DC.**

Jess Terr shuffled down a dark hallway in an abnormally somber fashion. She looked quickly over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. She adjusted her bright red rimmed sunglasses and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her frumpy kakis. That, and the black St. Peter's U sweatshirt she had on, was the farthest thing from her normal style possible, but she couldn't risk recognition.

The teen made her way around a corner and confronted a large black door with the numbers 137 hanging above it. She pulled a crumbled paper out of her pocket and checked the address scribbled on it. Wyld Chyld, the leader of a rival all-boys villain gang, gave the paper to Spitfire the night before with instructions for the villainess to meet a wealthy employer named Matthew Sellers. Jess Terr had only met him in person once before. It wasn't an experience she wanted to relive. Mr. Sellers ran the vastly accomplished Horizon Corporation by day and pulled the strings for most of big time crimes all over the city by night. He only saw "employees" when there was a problem. Jess Terr had a hard time finding the humor in her situation. She giggled anyway and turned the door knob.

She took one step in and a dark figure's foot flew past her face. Jess Terr narrowly missed its impact by bending backwards table-style. She shot her leg out to trip her attacker. The figure stumbled into a roll and regained its footing. The clown princess straightened up and struck the aggressor with the back of her arm. It blocked, she repeated with the other arm, it blocked again. She watched its silhouette duck out of her view and she made a full circle looking for it. Jess Terr tensed up, she felt breath on the back of her neck. Before she could react a hand seized her leg and pulled it from under her. She was dragged for what felt like hours, staying true to character she kicked and whined the whole time.

The criminal was pulled out of the dark and into a bright room. Jess Terr tried to make out shapes through the blinding lights. The strong arms that brought her to the room picked her up by her shoulders and forced her to stand at arrest with her hands bound by its' behind her back.

"Hey!" Jess Terr kicked backwards and nailed her captor below the belt. She felt its fingers tense up. She kicked again and laughed. "So you're a guy then? Bub, you better let me go on the count of five. One…two…five!" She jumped up and donkey kicked them into a wall. He groaned but his grip never faltered, in fact it tightened as he stood and walked back to their original spot. Jess Terr blinked in surprise, she still couldn't see more then blobs and yellow.

"You _are_ human right?" Jess Terr giggled unsurely. A tenor chuckle escaped her attacker. "You sound cute. Are ya'?"

"Definitely," the villainess immediately recognized the voice.

"Nox? Is that you?" She twisted her neck a bit to get a better look at the blob behind her. More and more of his short, sandy blond hair and blue domino became unconnected and visible. There was absolutely something familiar about his smug smirk that marked him as an established member of "the Gentlemen's Reserve", the other local criminal group that Wyld Chyld ran.

"Long time no see." Nox wore his standard blue pants, tennis-shoes, long-sleeved shirt with a black stripe on the arms, all of which could stretch or shrink if he absorbed a certain power.

Jess Terr grin faltered. "Don't think this makes you any safer. You got lucky this time, but when I-" She was cut off by a powerful voice from the other side of the room.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about me, miss?" Jess Terr snapped her head forward and stared at the speaker with a prominent northern English accent. It, or rather he, was sitting behind a large desk in a comfortable looking chair. His facial features were sharp and stern, and framed by his perfectly plastered, jelled back, dirty blond hair that curled around his ears. He had a business air about him that matched his coal black suit and tie, but his icy blue eyes watched her like a caged animal in a lab experiment.

Her first instinct was to grimace and spit at the conniver of her capture, but when she placed the face to the name her eyes grew wide instead.

"Mathew, Mathew Sellers, executive manager, and owner of the Horizon Corporation," Mr. Sellers motioned toward the nameplate on his wooden desk. With his strong accent it sounded more like Orizon Corporation. Jess Terr tried to hold back a giggle, why would he pick a name he couldn't pronounce?

"Jess, Jess Terr, executive comedian, and joker of Vertical and Company," she bravely mocked him to try to dismiss the seriousness of his demeanor. Nox squeezed her wrists in warning.

"Delighted," Mr. Sellers nodded ignoring her joke. "But on to more important matters, you're aware of the new Titans, correct?" Jess Terr gulped. "They're a…complication. I need you to rid our city… my city."

"How?" Jess Terr glanced back at Nox, who shook his head.

"It'll be easy enough. They're hardly the originals."

_There goes the h again,_ thought Jess Terr. She was going to have to get used to it, but for now she couldn't help her laughter.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Sellers inquired as he shuffled through some papers on his desk.

"Oh, nothing you could get rid of dearie." Jess Terr said in an attempt at his Manchester brogue.

Mr. Sellers chuckled darkly. "You'd be surprised what I can 'get rid of'."

"Consider my lips, zipped." She smashed her lips together for her own good.

"Very well, It's you're skills I need, I could do without the mouth. As I was saying, these Titans aren't the well oiled, hard working team in Jump City. My spies confirmed that. Nevertheless they're a pest in need of extermination." He paused and examined his papers. Jess Terr's fingers were fidgeting nervously behind her back. She grinned psychotically at Mr. Sellers, one of her favorite trademarks. He looked up from his work and smiled. He nodded to Nox. "That'll be all."

In seconds Jess Terr was being taken out of the room. "Wait! What'da ya mean? What do I do?" Nox opened the door and stepped into the hallway with the villainess in toe. She strained her neck to look at Mr. Sellers.

"Find their weakest link." The businessman studied his documents and spoke dismissively. "And expose it, crush it, have fun with it. You like fun don't you?" The door slammed behind them.

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

Ariana Morita sat in front of her mirror with a brown and gold brush in her hand. She alternated stroking her long, black hair with starring at her Akai costume sitting on the edge of her bed, tugging at her mind. She knew she had to put it away incase someone came by, but she also knew she had to get to work tracing the leads from the jail fire case, on top of that she knew she had to write her midterm history paper. The heroine sighed, she knew too much.

Her hair was pin straight for her date tonight. The straighter was lying on top of her Trig textbook. Ariana's heart dropped when she remembered the chapters she was supposed to finish for homework. "Ugh! I give up." She dropped her brush on the vanity and stood up. She grabbed her uniform and marched out of the room, mindlessly dropping it in the hall closet and closing the door. Mary Bess was waiting for her in the kitchen with a bowl of cookie dough and a wooden spoon in her hands.

"What a pretty dress. That's a new color for you." Mary Bess joked about the last part. She placed the baking tools gently on the marble counter and looked over Ariana's black dress with a red trimming that tapered and ended at her knee. "I was making a treat for my favorite couple. When does Mr. Jack Smith arrive?"

Ariana kept walking and flopped onto the couch in the living room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Seven!" She called back before a yawn.

Mary Bess followed her and frowned. "Don't you have some work to do?"

"Yes." Ariana watched the screen flicker as she changed the stations. "News, crap, news, more crap, Disney, History Channel, crap, worse news. Isn't there anything on TV?"

"Honey, you're going to fall behind." Mary Bess took the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey! I was watching that." Ariana sat up, crossing her arms. Mary Bess glared down at her. Ariana looked away. "I know."

"Good. Now, do you need help with anything?"

"Not really, I'm just tired." Ariana glanced at the time, five fifteen. She had time to kill.

"I think you need a nap." Mary Bess extended a hand but as soon as Ariana touched it the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." The teen drudged over to the door and opened it with a false smile. "Hell-oh, hey Kev. You know Jack doesn't like you coming over." Ariana's smile faded and her fists fell on her hips as she glanced over the shoulder of her classmate and friend.

Kevin Fletcher looked back down the street and then leaned a hand on the doorframe. "Why you hang around a guy that tells you who you can and can't hang around, I'll never know." He was wearing a blue polo, jeans, and green sneakers; weekend wear. "But your little bodyguard's not here is he?" Now it was his turn to look over her shoulders. "Is he?" His voice dropped as he asked again.

Ariana laughed. "No. So don't freak out."

"In that case," He sarcastically spoke suavely, "How you doing?"

"Better then you'll be if Jack finds out you're here. He's jealous of you." Ariana kidded with a new grin. Kevin's light mood had that effect on her. Her huge work load was almost forgotten as she stepped aside to let him in. "Enter at your own risk."

"Thanks." Kevin walked passed her and waved a Mary Bess, "Hey Miss Mary-My-Fairy." It was a nickname he came up with when he was trying to learn Ariana's guardian's name in their first weeks of residence in Traverse City and it just stuck.

"How've you been Kevin? Do you want a snack?" Mary Bess returned the wave and led them into the kitchen for cookie batter.

"I feel like I'm eight when I visit." He swung onto one of the stools surrounding the counter and Ariana followed suit after pulling out three spoons. "I'm as great as ever. How are you?" Ariana passed out the utensils and they dug in.

"Very well, but Ariana's been tuckered out. Tell those teachers to go easy on her." Mary Bess chuckled.

"It's on my list." Kevin whipped the some of the sweet goodness off his face and licked his hand.

Ariana pouted, picking chocolate chips out of the batter and popping them in her mouth, "Phff…old people."

"Who are you calling old missy?" Mary Bess snickered grabbing the bowl away. The younger two whimpered and tried to get it back.

"Come on. She was kidding. You look twenty, at most!" Kevin moaned.

"Yea, give it back. I work so hard, I deserve it."  
>"I'm going to have to make a whole new batch, but I'll just have to finish this one all by myself." She smirked evilly.<p>

"No! Please!" They chorused.

"Well…okay." Immediately Kevin went for the bowl, Mary Bess was caught off guard and the batter splattered on his blue polo shirt, "Oh gosh!"

"My shirt! The cookies!" Mary Bess and Arianna scrambled for a napkin as Kevin mourned his losses.

Mary Bess stopped in front of the empty paper towel holder. "Darn, I meant to get some more today. Arianna could you take him to the hall closet, I think we have some clean towels there."

"Sure." It's possible she forgot something important as she brought Kevin out of the room and down the hall. In fact Ariana didn't remember where she put her uniform until her hand was on the closet doorknob.

"Um, you know we might have some in the bathroom." She spun around and started walking the other way.

"Don't bother yourself; I'll just use one of these." Kevin took her place in front of the door. Ariana heard the creak of an opening door and jumped backward to stop it.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Ariana raised her eyebrow. She had her arms spread across the closed door.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" Kevin looked confused.

"I'm doing what you're doing, getting a towel." she giggled nervously.

"No, _I'm_ getting a towel to clean off my new shirt. You're blocking the door." Kevin dodged her hands to get to the knob.

"Aww, you wore a new shirt for me?" Ariana bit her lip and tried to smile. That was a horrible attempt, "How sweet."

"What, no. I'm just wearing it because." Kevin stepped back and looked at his friend with strange wonder.

"Because why?"

"What does you're boyfriend have you on? Get out of the way." Kevin put his hands on her shoulders and struggled to move her.

Ariana adjusted her hands; Kevin groaned and threw his arms up. "Whatever crazy," he began strolling to the kitchen and was joined by the nutcase.

"Sorry." Ariana changed the subject. "Did your power go out during that insane storm?"

"Its fine and-" Abruptly Kevin flipped around and raced back to the closet. Before Ariana could catch up the door was wide-open and Kevin was standing slack jawed.

"…That awkward moment when." he muttered.

She stood stiffly next to him as he gawked at the costume on the floor. "It's almost identical to the original…I'm such a big fan…I…" she offered.

"Yeah," He didn't buy it, but he sounded like he wanted to. Kevin ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He hadn't bothered slicking it back today. He turned to Ariana and his brown eyes searched her face for any conclusion different then the one he was drawing. Ariana met his stare and frowned. She had a whole other life, and now he knew.

"Sorry." She said again.

"Jack will be here in half an hour." Mary Bess stuck her head around the corner. When she realized they were uncomfortably watching her she hid away. "I'll be in the living room if you need anything!" she called out.

"I better…go." Kevin smiled sympathetically. "Hey, I won't tell a soul." he added as he walked away.

Ariana chased him to the front door. He turned around and chuckled quietly. He could tell her he did the same thing, he was Stitch. No way in a thousand years did he ever think he would be friends with Akai, but it looks like he already was.

"This is the weirdest thing, you'll never believe me." But then Kevin stopped. Akai hated Stitch; he was on thin enough ice with this friendship. "But…Akai's my favorite Titan."

"Thanks Kev. You're the best."

**Well, there you go. **

**I finally got around to editing the first chapter of WoWMotherFan's Do What's Right , that should be up soon, so go forth and check it out. **


	10. Charity Case Part 1

**I'm baaaack! (Yea, I know, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me.) **

**I wanted to do a holiday special but this chapter has been sitting on my computer for so long that I just edited a little Christmas (or whatever) spirit into it! So this is part 1 of 3 that will be coming out over the course of the week, and I really want to thank you guys for your patience. **

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I make it onto Santa's nice list this year I really will own Teen Titans, but until then this belongs to DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

Poseidon stood in front of the interrogation room's main computer; it was one of the only rooms he could find peace in and he was definitely in the mood for a little peace. The dark room didn't attract attention and if it did a locked door blocked any entrance by nosey teammates. The leader leaned over the chair and typed in the west coast number. After a few beeps Robin appeared on the screen. Poseidon straightened up and crossed his arms.

"Poseidon, it's the middle of the night. What's wrong?" Robin yawned and scratched the back of his neck.

Poseidon ignored his question and glared at the leader.

"You knew it was him." It wasn't a question; Poseidon was dead serious. He'd spent most of his night planning this conversation.

"What are you talking about?" The boy wonder stretched his arms and stared blankly at the screen.

"The Teen Avenger, he's Jace, isn't he?"

Robin was quiet for a minute and then took a deep breath, "yeah."

"Why would you put him on my team? I killed his sister. He went insane, remember?" Poseidon admitted slowly, even though Robin had been around to witness the act.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"He could be dangerous." Poseidon looked over his shoulder. He felt like someone was watching.

"The medical board cleared him; they say it's a full recovery. I can send you the papers."

"Don't bother, I want him transferred." Poseidon uncrossed his arms and met Robin with a defiant stare.

"Poseidon." There was an unspoken warning in Robin's voice.

"This could be a huge problem, man, don't you get it? He must be holding a grudge and I'm not looking forward to the backlash."

"You can handle it, and we're here if you need help."

"I _do_ need help; help getting him away from us. What about the others? He might hurt them too; he's probably plotting to bring down the Titans right now." Poseidon pointed to the door.

"Has he shown any hostile behavior?" Robin asked calmly.

"Well, he…he sort of got angry the other day." Poseidon stuttered. "I know it doesn't sound bad, but I have this feeling."

"Jace made some big mistakes, but I'm sure he's trying to do what's right."

"Are you sure this isn't about you?" Poseidon waved his hand in a circle.

"Are you sure this isn't about you? You had a second chance, why shouldn't he?" The transmission ended and Poseidon was left to gawk at the computer and choke on Robin's words.

~Teen Titans Midwest~

Chiyuki stood by Nebulo's open door smiling. Nebulo finished putting away his textbooks and greeted her with a small nod and a grin.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Chiyuki flattened her new high-waisted white skirt nervously and readjusted her light blue sunglasses.

"Give me a second; I just have to grab the bags." Nebulo was wearing a short-sleeved black button up, blue jeans, and black boots and searching his closet for bags full of stuffed animals and toys. His normally blond hair was brown and his eyes were a greenish color, he was also a few inches shorter so he could be closer to Chiyuki's height and his skin was much paler.

"This was a really nice idea Neb. The kids will be so happy." Chiyuki surveyed Nebulo's tidy room as she spoke. He had sports posters neatly bordering the top of each wall and a red couch that doubled as a bed with the comforter and sheets folded and placed on ground on the right end. He had a small desk at the other end with a laptop and college prep book sitting on it. There was a window across from the door with red blinds that were almost always left up with a collection of odd knickknacks on the windowsill. He constantly played music from the stereo in his closet. He listened to everything from classical music to whale songs, Chiyuki would know, she could hear it blasting even at the worst times through the not-so-soundproof walls.

"It's not Neb or Nebulo, it's….Andrew, and you're Sarah. Andrew Smith and Sarah Carter, got it?" Nebulo emerged from the closet with three large bags and handed one to Chiyuki.

Chiyuki swung the bag over her shoulder next to her leather purse and made a mental note of the names. "Sarah Carter." It sounded odd on her lips. Another identity to keep straight, they were all so silly.

"And anyway, this never would have worked if you hadn't gotten the others to donate their old stuff." Nebulo led the way down the hall and to the elevator.

"You're too sweet." Chiyuki pressed the down button and they waited silently.

_Ding._

One after the other they stepped into the elevator.

"With the holidays coming up, I figured everyone deserves a little cheer," he said as he pushed the garage button. "Stitch told me about the orphanage."

"You two are on speaking terms?" Chiyuki raised an eyebrow and the door slid closed.

"I guess 'told' is a strong word. I heard him talking about it with Nightingale; it seems _they're_ on speaking terms again." Nebulo chuckled.

"They're kind of cute together." They both stared straight ahead.

"That's…weird. I'd never wish Stitch on anyone, even if I hated them."

"Hmm," Chiyuki frowned. "Why don't you like him?" She glanced at Nebulo.

"Why didn't you want to put out the fire at the jail?" Nebulo met her gaze.

It shocked Chiyuki that he still remembered that. "Good one. Let's see…I wanted the criminals to die in the fire."

"You? I don't buy it." Nebulo never saw her as the revenge type.

_Ding._

"You should, it's the better answer."

"I'll trust you." The elevator opened, they slipped down the stairs quietly, and Nebulo typed in the pass code that opened the next door, "T-car?"

"Totally," the garage lit up as they neared the shiny, still-relatively-new car. Nebulo admired the workmanship Cyborg put into it, but even after years on Earth he couldn't understand why humans liked vehicles so much.

"I'll drive." Nebulo held the passenger door open for Chiyuki. She smiled, stepping in. Soon Nebulo was sitting next to her with the bags in the trunk, his hands on the wheel, and the road flying past.

"Do they know we're coming?" She fiddled with her blue, poka-dotted t-shirt.

"I called ahead."

"Where does our relationship stand?" Chiyuki asked softly.

Nebulo was caught off guard and nearly slammed into the bumper of the car in front of them, "um, what?"

"How do Andrew and Sarah know each other?" she giggled.

"Oh, you're my best friend; we met in third grade when I moved in across from you. I'm cooler than you now, but I still value your friendship." Nebulo turned his head so he could see Chiyuki and smirked.

"That's too bad; I was looking forward to pretending to be your girlfriend."

Nebulo was thrown into an awkward coughing fit and brought his eyes back to the road, "If you want."

"I'm just kidding around. I'd love to be your best friend."

"…Thanks." He tried not to break the wheel off.

"Guys don't like to hear that do they?" Chiyuki was trying to control a growing blush.

"Not even alien guys."

Nebulo let out a sigh of relief when he spotted a rickety old building with a sign proclaiming 'St. Mary's Home for Boys' and an equally horrible building called 'St. Peter's Home for Girls'.

"Oh look! We're here. Time really flies." He glanced desperately around for a parking spot.

The orphanages were squished between a meat packing factory and a Blockbuster. A gray haired lady waited in front with a kindergarten teacher's smile plastered over her wrinkled features. Nebulo parked and unloaded with Chiyuki.

"Hello children. I'm Mrs. Rother, I run the Homes. Could I get your names?" They approached her slowly and immediately saturated by the smell of rust coming from her tattered pink sweater and kaki pants.  
>Chiyuki extended her hand and shook Mrs. Rother's. "Sarah Carter, and this is my friend Andrew Smith, we're delivering toys for the kids."<p>

"Hey." Nebulo used a more relaxed voice that matched the slight slouch he was trying out.

"They'll be overjoyed. Come, come." Mrs. Rother led them into the boys' home, which was just as bad on the inside. "Even with Horizon's help we can't spare any luxuries for the kiddies." They went down a long hallway full of mirrors and locked doors and into a crowed room. It was eerily quiet. Dirty boys were scattered across the floor playing board games that were missing pieces or drawing on old newspaper clippings with stubby crayons. A horrible stench incased them as they made their way to the center of the mess.

Every tiny eye was on them before the old woman opened her mouth. "Boys, your attention please; these nice people brought you some toys." A small grumble lifted from the children that sounded a bit like happiness.

Chiyuki tapped on Mrs. Rother's arm awkwardly. "What about the girls?"

"Oh, we have plenty for them, no need to worry." She whispered with a chuckle. Chiyuki nodded and started handing out gifts.

~Teen Titans Midwest~

Nebulo shifted his weight to his right elbow which was pressed against the orphanage's wooden kitchen counter. "They didn't seem too happy."

Chiyuki stood next to Nebulo with her arms behind her back, "yea."

"That's kids for you, never satisfied I'm afraid." Mrs. Rother said cheerfully as she pulled a tray of cookies from the oven. They'd spent the last hour watching little-ones warily embrace teddy bears like they were poison ivy and play with toy trucks like they were covered in acid. Not satisfied wasn't really the term Nebulo would have chosen. "How did you too meet again?"

The teens looked at each other quickly. Chiyuki giggled and eyeballed a pile of letters on the counter suspiciously as she answered. "We were in the same dance class. I've taken dance since I was six, he joined in third grade."

"You dance? How nice," Mrs. Rother switched her gaze over to Nebulo and grinned clownishly.

"I was…new, my mom said I needed a hobby." Nebulo blushed.

"Ah, I see. All good mothers care for their creations."

"His mom is great, one of the kindest people I've met." Chiyuki looked up nodding towards Nebulo.

"She says the same thing about you."

Chiyuki changed the subject. "Well, thanks for letting us help."

"Yea, they looked like they needed it." Chiyuki cut Nebulo off with a cough. He reworded his statement quickly. "I'm sure you're trying your best to…a…help them. Could I have a drink?"

Mrs. Rother picked a cup out of the cupboard above the oven and handed it to Nebulo. "Would you like juice or milk?"

"Waters fine, I can get it." The undercover hero brushed his hand through his brown hair and turned the sink on.

"Oh, no, no, no I insist." Mrs. Rother side-stepped between Nebulo and the water, "you're a growing boy; you should have something with vitamins." A sweet smile crept up her face.

"I don't really like juice." There was a short rustle around the counter after he spoke. Chiyuki was closing her pocketbook.

The old lady was unfazed. "Milk builds strong bones." Nebulo looked at her skeptically; she flashed a bright white smile, her teeth shined like knives.

"Sorry, I'm lactose intolerant."

"We might have a little wine around here."

Nebulo spoke slowly and seriously. "Ma'am, I'm underage."

Chiyuki bit her nail and stared at the odd spectacle. Mrs. Rother was spread over the sink like a web. A high-pitched laugh slipped from her teeth.

"Of course, but you don't want that water. It's filthy; I'm only trying to spare you the taste. The children hate it, but they have to have it." They glared at each other silently. Nebulo searched her eyes as she spoke again. "Consider yourself lucky."

"We should go." Chiyuki pulled Nebulo away by his arm. "It was nice to meet you." She waved and they walked out.

Nebulo stopped in front of the T-car, but Chiyuki kept going, blindly Nebulo picked-up his speed until they were in step. The heroine turned sharply into the park and skipped over a sandbox and a toddler. Nebulo followed with a confused expression.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Chiyuki never faltered and soon they'd passed through the green and were greeted by a crowded city street. "That's the place," she pointed to a rather plain, tall, grey building behind a wall of cars.

"The city's archive?" Nebulo tried to put two and two together with a frown.

Chiyuki lowered her voice as they observed a group of suits exiting their target. "Every document passing through the federal mail has a good chance of ending up there, maybe even some emails."

"It that…legal?"

"Does it have to be?" Chiyuki smirked at her befuddled teammate and ran into the street without a second thought.

"…To keep private mail, it has to be, yes! And wait up!" Nebulo jogged behind her laughing.

Chiyuki halted suddenly with one blue wedge on the first step and turned to face Nebulo.

"Why did we come here exactly?" The teen stuffed his hands in his pockets and traced the clouds with his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't want to be friends."

"Uhuhmm…Wait, really? What did I do?" The day flashed through Nebulo's mind but no slip or insult stood out, and was it really necessary to take him miles away from the car to tell him, he wasn't looking forward to the awkward walk back.

Chiyuki caught the hero off guard with a knowing smile. She brought her foot off the step, pivoted, and stood next to Nebulo, planning her next move.

Nebulo awkwardly placed his hand on Chiyuki's shoulder. "You can tell me. I'd rather know than wonder."

Chiyuki turned to him as he spoke and met him with bright blue eyes; his thoughts sped up rapidly while he tried to comprehend what was happening. There was something forced about her eyes. Nebulo never noticed how pale she was. Her glossed lips only highlighted the stark difference in color. Once her poor color became evident, a hundred other worrying things appeared. Her makeup betrayed her sleepless nights. The stress of an unbalanced team was obviously wearing her eyes down and her cheeks were considerably sunken in. She was an icy reflection of the cheery girl he's first met. Nebulo wondered what he must look like to her.

But Chiyuki didn't save time for wondering, she grabbed Nebulo's arm and closed the distance between them in less then an instant. Lips centimeters away, she waited for Nebulo to work out what was coming next, then smirked into the kiss.

A chill pasted through Nebulo's body as they moved together. Chiyuki wrapped her hands around Nebulo's neck and Nebulo racked his brain for the right thing to do. The hair on his neck spiked up; sure as Cloud he was popular with the ladies, but that was all talk. He'd never been _kissed_ before. What was he supposed to do with his hands? Their must've been a book on this. Nebulo thought about what the boys did on TV and decided to place his hand gently on her hips. After that was settled everything went smoothly.

A young man in a business suit bumped roughly into them and kept walking. The heroes broke apart and watched him rush up to the primeval doors of the building.

"Jack Smith! That's the guy!" Chiyuki started up the steps quickly. She was half way up the marble staircase when Nebulo called to her.

"What in the world are you playing at? And how could you have possibly caught his name, whoever this guy is?" He seemed dazed from their previous interaction.

Chiyuki pulled an open letter out of her bag and waved it around. "Didn't you see his nametag? It was on all the mail in the kitchen!" For the third or fourth time that day Nebulo caught up to Chiyuki and waited for an explanation. She whispered the rest as they darted to the top.

Chiyuki fluttered the paper in front of Nebulo's face. "This one says he'll be pulling the orphanages' files for inspection at two, which would be-" Down the road Saint Rose's bell tolled twice. "Now," she threw the doors back and immediately spotted the man through the crowd of black suits as he was handed a pair of keys. They paused between two middle-aged women and a telephone as Jack ran a tired hand across his brown, slicked-back hair. He suit was wrinkled but well kept, as if he'd run out of time seconds before perfection. There was something less pristine about him that made him stand out. He looked too young to be tossed into the corporate, grown-up world.

"His name is Jackson Anthony Smith. He's an intern at Horizon Corp. with a whole lot of power for a seventeen year old. In fact, he's even in charge of their interactions with the orphanages, which according to the company aren't meeting 'the quota.'," Chiyuki giggled.

Nebulo tried to see over the woman in front of him as she wrote in her checkbooks. "Why would an orphanage have to meet a quota?"

"I know Right? You're a pretty good kisser by the way." Chiyuki tangled her fingers, waiting for Mr. Smith to move on.

Her statement was so off-handed, and so ill-timed that Nebulo just stared at her blankly.

"Well, I said I didn't want to be 'just friends'. You probably already know this but people who are more than 'just friends' kiss. And like I said you're a good kisser."

"…what? Why would you say-we're in the middle of a-you can't just-and, no! You said you didn't want to be friends, period." He tried to keep his composure even though he had just been dragged on a random stake-out mission by some one who just randomly kissed him and was randomly trying to destroy any sense of order in his universe.

Chiyuki looked at the marble ground silently for a minute. "Oh. Hmm, I guess I did. I'm just nervous because I like you. When I'm nervous, well, sometimes I act weird."

"Wow, you're _really_ forward aren't you?"

"Oh! There he goes." Chiyuki sprinted quietly after the businessman, blending in a few feet behind him as he turned down a long hallway.

"Am I going to spend my life catching up to you? You've got to give me more warning." Nebulo followed her into the civilian blur.

'Sorry' Chiyuki mouthed and pointed to the hallway their target went down. Cautiously they slipped behind him. Their clothing gave them the disguise they needed. Jack went left, they went left, Jack went right, they went right, Jack went through an open door, they went through that same door, Jack swerved right again, they swerved right as well. Jack slowed as he came to a stair case. They'd already pasted the census room, the Public records room, and two cafeterias; there was no telling where he was headed. Chiyuki started down the staircase but Nebulo held her back. He waited to hear Jack's footsteps recede before leading her down the steps. After a few flights the gray walls closed into a dead end.

"Where did he go?" Chiyuki mumbled.

"I don't-maybe there's a secret door." Nebulo started feeling around but came up with nothing.

"You could use your powers to get us to the other side."

"Of course!" Nebulo pulled Chiyuki to his side and opened up a portal. In a second they were staring at an almost empty room full of file cabinets, metal walls, a single tiny lamp, and Jack A. Smith.

The teen was facing away and shuffling through a drawer when he heard them. He shot around apprehensively and glared. Nebulo released Chiyuki and she took a step towards Jack cautiously. He reacted immediately by turning back around grabbing as many folders as possible and racing for the corner opposite the titans. Nebulo side-glanced at Chiyuki before disappearing and reappearing in front of Jack, knocking the papers out of his hands. Jack ducked as Nebulo lunged forward, caught the folders, and quickly pressed on the side the cabinet to his right. A key pad popped out. He typed in a code. Before Nebulo could reach for Jack the floor opened up and the boy was gone.

Chiyuki strutted to Nebulo's side and joined him in staring at the spot where the business man had just been. Nebulo knelt down and ripped at the floor. After removing tons of flooring without revealing a secret passage he gave up and sat back.

"Now what?" He looked up at Chiyuki's puzzled face.

"You mean you didn't see what he typed in?"

**Have a safe and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kooky Kwanzaa, and Amazing Post-Apocalypse! **


	11. Charity Case Part 2

**I'm an absolutely horrible promise breaker, I know, but here you go!**

**Warning: Because I'm THE procrastinator, this is unbetaed. I'll have an edited version up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own DC Comics or Cartoon Network but let me check…yea, no I don't. My lawyers lost that case. **

"You mean you didn't see what he typed in?" Chiyuki removed her hand from Nebulo's shoulder and clenched her fist nervously.

Nebulo was kneeling over the square Jack Smith escaped through and gawking up at his partner. His answer was obvious, Jack had been moving to quickly.

"And you mean you did?" Nebulo would have rolled his eyes if she hadn't looked so serious.

"Of course I did." Chiyuki leaned down, tapped on the file cabinet, and the key pad popped out.

"But you were on the other side of the room." Chiyuki silently typed in the code while Nebulo questioned her. "That's impossible."

"I have great eye sight."

_Click_

And with a giggle they were falling through a narrow tube.

Nebulo looked up as the floor closed above them and slipped farther and farther away. A mixture of screams and laughter erupted from the two heroes as darkness wrapped around them. Chiyuki searched for Nebulo's hand as air whipped through her blond hair. Nebulo met her act of affection with little defiance and whished he could have seen her face as their fingers intertwined. He honestly never could have predicted this, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

The rush of twisting and turning reseeded as a violent red beam appeared under them. They landed on a strange green floor with a crash. Several surprised clatters filled the room. As Nebulo's vision cleared he noticed test tubes and glass tanks reflecting the crimson light around. The clatters came from the lab coated scientists that surrounded them. With a second look he realized the tanks each held a child. Only feet away Jack Smith was dusting off his suit. He still looked frazzled by the fall. Nebulo sneered at him in disgust; he couldn't understand why someone would allow testing on people just a few years younger if at all.

"Great." Jack shoved his hands in his front pockets leaving his hair as distraught as his expression. He took a second to clear his mind while the heroes helped each other up. Mr. Smith signaled for the scientists to leave and directed his scariest scowl at the titans. "This is your warning. Follow them out of here, forget this whole thing, and nobody gets hurt. You really don't want to get involved."

"Not without the kids." Nebulo braced himself for a fight and Chiyuki copied.

"Oh?" Jack backed up between two counters and for a second Nebulo though he was going to give-up without a fight. "You want the kids? If you really do, I can't stop you." He lifted his fist out of his pocket and jammed it through an emergency box on the wall, shattering it, and setting off the large red button inside.

Blasting sirens caught the heroes off-guard. Fog filled the lab and Chiyuki side-stepped in front of Nebulo. "Look!" The tanks were opening and water spilled out. A sickening thump followed the bodies of each of the children as they fell into the water. They slowly crawled to their feet and created a wall around Jack. Their ripped clothing and gross, green skin made them seem half dead. Each boy was bald and around the same size. Their uniformity was terrifying.

"The water piped into these building is rancid at its best." Jack was causally leaning against the wall watching the titans panic. "See what it does to the kids?"

Chiyuki kept her eyes on Jack as she elbowed Nebulo. "Do we fight them?"

"I-" The children approached before he could make the choice. "We have to. You go after him." Nebulo cocked his head towards Jack to make the message clear before lunging for a child and throwing it over his shoulder.

Chiyuki nodded and slipped under a pair of legs. "Just don't hurt them, you know, too much, okay Neb?"

Nebulo smiled for a second and ducked to avoid a flying zombie-child. It crashed into a small pack, knocking them to the ground. He paused to analyze the situation while they recuperated. There were at least ten boys and they looked between twelve and fifteen, but otherwise they were a mystery. Nebulo could only cross his fingers and hope that they were powerless.

Unfortunately he was wrong. The smallest child in the group hopped over the zombie pile-up and ripped off the floor where Nebulo was standing with one hand. Nebulo was sent tumbling backwards and just barely stuck the landing. As the hero ran towards the little one a teen appeared out of thin air and punched him in the face. Nebulo hit the ground and rolled onto his side. He created a rip in space and rematerialized behind the boy. He reached out and wrapped his hands around the boy's neck. The boy flared his arms around in vain, soon he was unconscious. Nebulo let go once the boy went limp, he silently thanked God that he did it from behind. It didn't feel right attacking a fourteen year-old test subject. It would kill him if someone did that to his brother.

Nebulo turned to face the little one again and look a step back when he saw the kid's face. It was twisted in an angry way that he'd never seen on a twelve year-old, or anyone. He looked like he was about to pounce on him. And he did. Nebulo spun in circles trying to shake the monster off.

Chiyuki caught his eye on one round; she was dealing with the last few and looked about ready to kill Jack. They were only on the other side of the room but they felt miles away from Nebulo.

Finally, Nebulo caught the child on his back and slammed backwards into the wall until the boy fell. Along with knocking the little devil off, he also sent several circuits crashing to the ground.

Nebulo tried to make his way to Chiyuki as the lights flickered and finally died. He swung his arms forward to feel his way in the dark. "Chiyuki."

"Yea!" He could hear the children struggling to bring her down. There was a drastic drop in the temperature, she was freezing them.

"How close are you?"

"Pretty close. Just keep coming this way."

"Is _he_ still there?" The horrible yelps of a child gave him his only response.

Jack's calm voice broke the "silence". "I can hear you, you know." Nebulo was close enough to make out the outline of his relaxed body. He was standing above Chiyuki with his hands dangling carelessly to his sides as she wrestled the last child to the ground. In a flash Nebulo was strangling Jack in the same way he did to the other boy, only now he didn't feel so bad.

Chiyuki chuckled. "I'll be good cop, you be bad cop."

Nebulo grinned before directing his attention to Jack. "You're sick." He flung Jack around and pinned him to the side of a cabinet.

Jack glanced at the silhouettes on the floor. "You've got to do what you've got to do. You seem to know that." Jack's retort was quickly met with a broken nose. "Ow! Hey, you must be the new titans! My father's a…big fan."

Chiyuki got up slowly and stood behind Nebulo. "Do you do this for money?"

"Would you do this for free?" This time Nebulo punched him in the chest. Jack hardly flinched as one of his ribs cracked.

Chiyuki elbowed Nebulo gently. "Maybe you should lay off a bit Neb."

Nebulo hesitantly loosened his grip. He could see the hint of a smile on Jack's face as he looked from Chiyuki to Nebulo and back again.

"She seems sweet."

"Shut up."

"Right, so, back to the investigation." Chiyuki crossed her arms. "What is all of this?"

"You think I'm going to talk? What's the point?" Nebulo pressed him a little harder. "That's really not going to work."

"You're just a pawn, what can they give you that we, or someone else, can't double." Nebulo was as experienced as anyone else on the team when it came to breaking villains. They all just wanted something; he just needed to figure out what that something was.

"You're right; I'm just a pawn, a dispensable pawn, just like those kids. But you've got nothing on me. I'm just a guy with a job. I don't have a record. You've got no proof." The lines on Jack's face were blurred together by the dark but he was obviously unhappy.

Chiyuki scoffed. "You're at the scene of the crime. When the cops get here-"

"You think I'll be here when the police show up? If the police show up? Do you even know where here is?"

"No, but-"

"That's something I can tell you. I'll tell you where here is, or rather what here is. As of two weeks ago this lab came under the protection of the government of the United States of America. It's one of ten now contracted with the Super Soldier Project, which is no secret if you've read any newspaper printed in the last month. It's also the number one provider to secret services and bodyguard agencies across the globe and has been since 1980. Those kids are orphans past adoption age and they _signed up_ for this, okay? Who cares what happens to them? In fact, if their parents were around they would want them to do this! There's so much riding on this, this is literally bigger than you could possible imagine. If they get this to work do you know how many lives could be saved? Firemen could run into burning buildings and there wound never be a single loss. Wars could be fought without casualties. And if they release it to the public? We could practically eradicate death. You really want to know what 'all of this' is? You have no God damn idea what I-you've gotten your selves into. No God damn idea!" Jack spoke quickly and fiercely. Nebulo stumbled backwards in shock, giving Jack a chance to catch his breath. "No…idea…"

Chiyuki helped Nebulo regain his balance as she spoke. "All those people, they let them test on children?"

Jack wiped his face, ran a bloody hand through his hair, and sighed. "What they don't know…won't hurt them."

"Will they shut this down if we tell them?" Time seemed to stand still as Chiyuki waited for an answer.

Jack looked at the outlines on the ground again. "You don't have proof."

"But they're-"

"You don't have proof."

"Where are we?"

Jack searched the wall and pressed the red button for a second time and then the button under it. "'St Peter's Home for…Girls'"

Chiyuki opened her mouth to ask another question but Jack was incased by a different tube and sucked up. As soon as he disappeared the sirens started again. She laughed despite herself. "I knew it! I knew something was up with the orphanages! But what did he mean about not having proof? The kids are still here."

Nebulo searched his belt for a flash light but only found a small lighter. He shook his head. "I don't know. We could follow him." He pulled out his communicator and used it to bounce the light around the room.

"Nah, he-Oh my God!" Chiyuki shrieked as the piles started to stir. "What was that?"

"What ever he pressed must have brought them back. We took them down once I sure we can-is that one glowing?" It was the little one again. A bright purple flame covered his body and it grew with every second. "We need back-up." Everything the boy touched caught on fire and he was coming directly towards them. Nebulo flipped open his communicator but Chiyuki grabbed it before he could make a call.

"It's too late Neb. He looks like he's going to explode."

"How do you know?"

"You said you'd trust me?"

"But the others. We can save them."

"It's too late for them too. If we go now we might be able to evacuate the boys' home." Chiyuki softly moved Nebulo towards the door. The boy's flame shrunk and then expanded again with every step.

"This is the girls' home right? There might still be girls here." Nebulo pitied the young boy. He turned from Chiyuki to the boy and smiled. He had to at least try talking the boy out of this. "Hey, kid." He slipped around Chiyuki and waved. "We're here to help you. We can take all this bad stuff away."

"It was a cover up, Neb, there never were any girls. This isn't safe. Come on." Nebulo ignored her and kept walking towards the boy.

"I'm sort of an orphan too, well not really, but I was adopted. My…friend is an orphan though. My parents are alive, they're just far away. My new family's pretty cool. And we can teach you how to control your powers." The boy's flame reseeded as he approached Nebulo.

"Don't you want a family, some friends too? We're going to help you. We're here to help you." The hero extended his hand and waited for the boy.

"Neb, gosh, Nebulo! Nebulo don't get so close!"

On the mention of friends the boy stopped in his tracks. "I have a friend."

"You can talk?" Nebulo pulled his hand back.

"Of course I can. I'm not an idiot. I have a friend, and he's the best friend I've ever had. Look what you did to him!" He pointed to the teen Nebulo had choked. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. So I don't need your help, or your stupid friends, and I don't need control!" His force nearly doubled along with the fire surrounding him.

"Nebulo!" Chiyuki incased the boy in ice and tackled her partner. "Get us out of here!" The ice held for a moment but soon the whole room was covered in fire and in another it was nothing but rubble.

Nebulo and Chiyuki were slumped on the sidewalk across from the orphanages breathing heavily. They had gotten out just in time. Nebulo was the first to role over and see the damage. Not only was the girls' home in ruins, but so was at least half of the boys'. The survivors were streaming out into the street, and behind them was Mrs. Rother in her ugly wool sweater, she ran past the titans and away from the children in a panic, covering her face. It could have been the smoke messing with Nebulo's eye, but he could have sworn that between her fingers he had seen a metal skull instead of skin.

If everything Jack said was true then he had to get as far away from the crime scene as possible. He was so glad he had thought to use the T-car's disguise functions before driving, if they were identified as Titan everything could come crashing down. Nebulo turned back to Chiyuki and gently shook her into consciousness.

"Wake up Snowball, it's time to go."

"Five more min-Oh!" Chiyuki jumped up quickly as she remembered the last four hours. "I, gosh…" She looked at the burning buildings quietly. Nebulo sat for another minute before getting up. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have rushed into this. I thought it would be fun, and we'd save the day together, but…It's too big for just us."

Nebulo gingerly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Now we know what we're up against." The sirens rolled their way.

"But Jack said-"

"Somebody will care." Nebulo pulled her into a half hug as they walked to the T-car. "Jack's a liar."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

All eyes were glued to the chess board in the middle of the meeting table. It wasn't intentional, but the rest of the team had been gravitating towards the match since its start. Even Stitch seemed interested.

"Check."

Fuchsia watched Aqualad's mixed reaction. He had been teaching her how to play chess for the last hour. He was equally shocked and proud of his pupil. Everyone else was holding their breath. Aqualad made one last pointless move before the inevitable happened. Fuchsia picked up her queen and flicked his king over with it.

"And check mate." Fuchsia spun around her stool waving to her cheering fans.

Aqualad smirked. "Pff, beginners luck."

"Sure it was." Poseidon elbowed Aqualad with a chuckle.

"It's all thanks to my awesome teacher, you know." She was practically glowing from the victory. Akai, who was sitting next to her, helped her put the pieces back.

"Well, I think it's time Akai and I played." The Teen Avenger tapped on Akai's shoulder. "Are you up for it?"

"Why not." Akai put the last pawn into place and looked up. "I beat Poseidon in fourteen minutes; I think I can do you in ten."

"Oooooooohhh. Burn."

"That sounds like a challenge." The Teen Avenger chuckled. There was a bit of a flirtatious edge to voice.

"Just remember that I warned you."

The Teen Avenger hopped out of his seat next to Akai and walked around the table. "Hey Poseidon, could I grab that chair? You can have mine."

Poseidon sent a wary side-ways glance towards the Teen Avenger as he gave up his seat. "Fine."

**To be continued…**


	12. Charity Case Part 3

**Warning: This is also unedited.**

**Disclaimer: If you still don't know that I don't own any of this, you're delusional. And for all my delusional readers, I apologize. Oh! And I don't own Mini Weaties. **

The sliding elevator doors went unnoticed and so did Nebulo as he led Chiyuki into the kitchen.

Nebulo morphed into his Titan garb with a twist of his ring, grabbed a mug off the top shelf, and started the coffee maker. "We should tell them."

"But they're having so much fun." Chiyuki watched the chess game with little interest as she poured a bowl of cereal. Suddenly she put down the box and whispered, "Do you think Fuchsia will mind us dating?"

Nebulo stood behind Chiyuki and rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to change the subject when we have something important to talk about?" _Earth girls, _he thought, _have the strangest habits._

Chiyuki turned around and kissed Nebulo lightly on the cheek. "Because it's fun."

Nebulo tried to ignore Chiyuki and looked over her head at the meeting table. The team had taken sides and was rooting for their respective player. He couldn't tell who was winning, but Akai seemed to have more fans.

"They won't think it's fun, especially not when they hear about Jack." He took a deep breath and looked Chiyuki over. Her skirt was covered in dirt and soot and her shirt was ripped along the side.

"I know. I just want them to enjoy this." She turned back, picked up a spoonful of Mini Weaties, and shoved it in her mouth. As she finished chewing she pointed the spoon at the chess game. "You know, the calm before the storm."

"Well then get your galoshes because we're in for a big one." Nebulo walked passed the island where they had been standing and into the common room. "Guys good news and bad news." He grabbed Chiyuki's hand as she ran after him and held it up. "Good news, we're going out." Stitch looked disgusted, Nightingale smiled a bit, The Teen Avenger smirked, Akai just nodded, Fuchsia looked confused, Poseidon looked unsurely at Aqualad, and Aqualad frowned disapprovingly at their inter-Titan dating. I know, it surprised me too. Bad news, we might have discovered a local conspiracy."

Poseidon jumped out of his seat. "How could that be a bad thing?"

Nebulo counted the reasons on his fingers. "They're creating super soldiers, they test on orphans, the town board already knows, Horizon Corp. runs it, and you've heard what they say about the guy who runs Horizon, plus it's protected by your government, and we indirectly blew up their lab." Everyone gawked at the couple with wide eyes and wider mouths.

The Teen Avenger gritted his teeth. "You can't be serious."

Chiyuki stared at her feet.

"Orphans?" Stitch scowled.

Poseidon glanced back at the super computer. "We never got a call about an explosion."

Nebulo put down Chiyuki's hand. "You wouldn't. Horizon doesn't want us snooping around."

"You left, like, a bloody hour ago. How-You just had to drop off toys!" Fuchsia was still confused, but now for a totally different reason.

"Four hours ago." Nebulo pulled his communicator out of his belt and checked the time. "Four and a half hours ago to be exact." To his surprise Fuchsia didn't seem any happier. "We didn't mean to, but listen, it's about time we had a serious mission anyway."

Aqualad stood up. "I'm calling the others." He took out his communicator as well.

Chiyuki screamed, "Stop!"

Nebulo appeared beside Aqualad and snatched it away. "We can handle it alone."

He held it out of reach while Aqualad tried to grab it back.

"Give that back!" Aqualad pulled a bucket load of ice water from the sink and drenched Nebulo. Nebulo dropped the communicator and fell backwards. While the hero was trying to get warm Aqualad picked it up. Unfortunately it was soaked.

Aqualad spun around and looked at Poseidon. "I need to use yours." Poseidon walked over hesitantly with his communicator in his hand. As he handed it to Aqualad he looked down at Nebulo and immediately recoiled.

"I think we can handle it too." He clipped the communicator back on and helped Nebulo up.

Aqualad stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be joking. The most successful missions we've had were candy store robberies; you really expect them to take down whatever this is?"

Poseidon thought for a moment. "Yea."

"Fine." Aqualad threw his hands up and left the room.

Akai left the chess board to join Poseidon. "Do we want this recorded?"

Poseidon rubbed his forehead. "If we don't put it on the Titan record they'll find out, but since 'the Titans' never actually visited the crime scene it'll be best to leave it out of the public records."

"Nebulo, Chiyuki." Akai pointed to the elevator. "We have some paperwork to fill out."

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

"So I just need you to tell me exactly what happened." Akai arranged her papers and set them on the table across from the couple. The dimly lit interrogation room made Nebulo feel like he had done something wrong.

Nebulo opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Chiyuki took it as a sign to go first. "Like Fuchsia said, we were just dropping off toys at the boys' and girls' homes. Mrs. Rother, she runs the homes, I think she might be a robot; she took us into the boys' home and showed us the kids. They were in really bad shape."

"Apparently they're having a financial issue." Nebulo added in slowly.

Akai scribble something down. "And she didn't know you were Titans?"

"No, but she was really weird. She didn't want to introduce us to the girls and she wouldn't let Nebulo drink their water." Chiyuki fished in her bag and pulled out a stack of letters. "Then I found these." She pushed the letters over to Akai. "They're all from Horizon Corp." Chiyuki tapped on the top left corner of one envelope.

"Jack A. Smith, Charity and Aid Rep., Horizon Incorporated, 305 Watson Street, Traverse City, Michigan." Akai read the return address and froze.

"See." Chiyuki smiled.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Akai spoke defensively. "Horizon is known for supporting local orphanages. Mr. Sellers is the city's biggest philanthropist."

"That's not all he's known for. You've heard what they say on the streets." Nebulo adjusted the cuffs of his red jacket. "Look inside."

Akai took one of the already open letters and slipped out a page. "Mrs. Rother, we regret to inform you…sincerely sorry…logistics…out funds are stretched far enough as it is…we will continue to pay for the heating and…for the future…hmm…but your orphanages have failed to meet the required amount of healthy specimens...Your files will be pulled and the defective subjects will be destroyed…"

They sat in silence until Akai picked up the other letters and put them in a yellow envelope. "These will have to be tested and cross-analyzed for conformation. They might help us later on. Next?"

Chiyuki folded her hands together. "Well, the time that Jack-"

"Mr. Smith." Akai interrupted.

Chiyuki grinned uncomfortably. "The time Mr. Smith was scheduled to get 'the files' was in the letter, but you probably already knew that." Akai nodded. "So we rushed over to the Archives and ran into him there. When we confronted him he went through a trap door."

"Did you attack him?" Akai voice was slightly higher than before. Nebulo and Chiyuki looked at each other.

"I did, but only after he tried to run. Chiyuki wasn't involved."

"You mentioned a lab before." Akai jotted something down as she spoke.

"It's in the girls' home, that's where the trap door led. We followed Mr. Smith there. It was incredible, in the worst sense of the word that is, all these kids were floating in gigantic tubes. I guess they fill the water with chemicals to strengthen them and prepare them for the super serums."

"That's why she didn't want him drinking the water." Chiyuki pointed out.

Nebulo nodded. "You're familiar with the Super Soldier project right?"

Akai laughed. "It's more of a Marvel thing, but I drabbled with it freshmen year. Why?"

"Like I said, they're involved with it. All the kids had powers; Mr. Smith made us fight them. Once he escaped one of them had a bit of a-"

"Break down." Chiyuki finished.

"He blew up the lab, but now that I think of it, maybe Mr. Smith knew that would happen."

Akai lowered her eyes seriously. "How could he know something like that?"

Chiyuki tried to keep smiling under her glare. "It's in the letter; he was going to destroy-"

"How many died?"

Chiyuki paused to look at Nebulo before answering. "Ten." Nebulo avoided her eye contact. "That's as far as we know, it hit the boys' home too, I doubt they all got out in time. There wasn't a warning or anything."

"God." Akai whispered as in sunk in. "That can't-" She stopped. "Did you try to save them?"

Nebulo looked up. "Yes."

"Then you did your job." Akai finished writing and attempted a reassuring smile. "Right?"

~Teen Titans Midwest!~

An hour later the team had been briefed and could only wait for the next big move.

"Check mate! And you said I didn't stand a chance. Pay up suckers." Stitch collected twenty dollars from Chiyuki and Nightingale and fifty from Nebulo. Aqualad was frozen in shock. No doubt he wished he'd stayed in his room now. "I think you owe me a little something too." Stitch reached over the table and waited for Aqualad to drop the keys to the T-car into his hand.

"How?" Was all Aqualad could say. "How, in Neptune's name, how?"

"This is insane! You cheated!" Nebulo slammed his fist into the chess board, breaking it.

Stitch pocketed the keys and smirked. "To quote Aqualad, how?"

Nebulo turned red. "I don't know, but you did! You're a total idiot. You can't be good at chess!" Chiyuki tried to calm him down with a caring look.

Stitch feigned offence. "Coming from you, that really hurts. Isn't it possible I'm smarter then I look?"

"That's a joke." Nebulo frowned. "And with and with jokes like that, no wonder the mayor likes me better."

"He likes you better because you pretend to be 'normal'. We all know you're just as freaky as me, only uglier. How much would they like you without you're jewelry?" Stitch flicked his wrist dismissively at Nebulo's ring.

Aqualad finally snapped out of his daze. "Guys!"

"This is just silly, stop being immature. It was just a game." Chiyuki wrapped her arm around Nebulo. Nebulo brushed her off and stomped into the kitchen where Akai and Poseidon were exchanging notes by the coffee maker.

"Orphan killer!" Stitch called after him.

Nebulo stopped in front of Poseidon. "What's going on?"

Poseidon flipped through the pages Akai had handed him. He finished scanning and looked up. "I'm reading your case." He inserted the files into the yellow envelope and resealed it. "Akai, get a record on Jack A. Smith. We need to know anything out there on him." Akai hesitated before taking back her papers and nodding.

She snuck between the Teen Avenger and Fuchsia who were watching the news on the supercomputer. "Guys, can I use the T-screen?"

"One second, look." The Teen Avenger pointed to the monitor. The reporter that interviewed the team was standing in front the burning orphanages. She was smiling uneasily and reading off of a card.

"According to my newest update this tragic event was caused by an electrical malfunction in the basement of the girls' home." The other titans returned from their resting places in the kitchen and meeting area and crowded around the computer. "The fire department is doing everything they can to put out the remnants of the fire, but it looks as if the boys' home will also be unsalvageable, luckily the high-tech alarm system donated by Horizon Corp. allowed everyone to get out in time."

Nebulo looked past his teammates and caught Chiyuki's eye. He shook his head sadly before looking back at the television in disgust.

"Mr. Sellers of Horizon Corp. is also personally allowing the orphans to stay in his summer mansion until the new orphanages are finished. Once again-" The Teen Avenger closed the news feed and moved out of Akai's way.

"That guy makes me sick. The sooner we bring him down the better."

Akai smiled and typed Jack Smith into the public records. "I know, we need more Bruce Waynes making headlines, not another Slade Wilson." Jack's face popped onto the screen next to a list of stats.

Poseidon rested his elbow next to the key board as Akai scrolled. "No arrests or tickets, he's entirely clean."

"Of course he is." The Teen Avenger mumbled.

Poseidon continued. "He goes to St. Rose Prep., some of you go there right? Do any of you know him?" Stitch glanced over at Akai with some concern; she eyes were glazed over as she watched the monitor. He wasn't about to rat her out, after all she had no idea he knew who she was, but that didn't mean he couldn't volunteer to keep an eye on Jack, better him then a totally bias girlfriend.

Stitch raised his hand awkwardly. "He's in-"

"I do, go there I mean, but I've never seen him. Maybe he's shy." Akai cut Stitch off.

Poseidon wrapped his fingers around his chin thoughtfully. "But you can probably find out who this Jack guy is."

"Sure."

"I don't think you're the only one going to St. Rose, do you want some kind of a partner or something? It could be dangerous."

"I-" Stitch tried again.

"Nope, I'll be fine."

~Teen Titan Midwest!~

Akai gripped the handles of her motorcycle and sped down the street. This would go down as one of the worst days of her life and on top of that she had no time to fix her helmet hair before her date. She was so furious that her face was redder than her bike. This was going to be the day she told Jack that she was a superhero, so much for that. She turned in to an alley, splashing mud and trash everywhere. Now she was probably going to smell.

"Just what I needed!" Akai pressed a small button on her belt as she approached her garage. The door rolled up as she skidded into her parking space and hopped off. Normally a ride was enough to cheer her up, but apparently not tonight. She left her helmet on her bike and pressed the button again as she walked out. Akai ignored the purring alley cat at her feet and ran up to her back door.

"Nanna, I'm back!" Akai let the door slam behind her as she darted into her room.

"Jack called, he'll be late!" Mary-Bess called back from the kitchen.

Akai tore off her mask and slipped a pink sweater-dress over her costume. "Perfect, Thanks Nanna!" She folded the mask and placed it at the bottom of her purse along with her daggers, hopefully she wouldn't need them, but you never know. For now she could be Ariana.

She grabbed a small bottle of perfume off of her sewing table and sprayed it all over herself before putting in the correct spot on her desk. She put on one black boot and hopped into the kitchen trying to put on the other.

Mary-Bess washed off her hands before helping Ariana balance. "You're going to tell him tonight?"

Ariana stood up and handed her a purple hoop. "Could you help me put this on?" They worked simultaneously until she had both earrings on.

"So?" Mary-Bess smiled like a school girl.

"Oh, um…" _Jack is working for a crime lord who might be involved in a huge conspiracy that involves using experimental techniques on children and Jack might have indirectly, but purposefully gotten some of those kids killed, _sounded a bit too blunt_._ "I think that will just complicate things with him right now. I don't know. It doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore."

Mary-Bess frowned but nodded understandingly. "Whatever you think is best, I suppose."

Ariana glanced at the rusty, old clock hanging over the oven and hugged Mary-Bess. "I've got to go. He'll be here any second." Mary-Bess smiled and finished taming Ariana's hair before letting her run out the door.

The night air rushed Ariana as soon as she stepped onto her porch and left her hugging herself for warmth. Unbeknownst to her as she watched the empty street for her boyfriend's Porsche, Stitch was sitting directly above her taking off his goggles, switching his tactical vest for a grey wool sweater, and applying a light coat of foundation. He had followed Ariana to her porch roof to keep her away from Jack, because there was no way she would do that on her own.

"Watch out!" Stitch left his bag on the roof and jumped. Ariana, unsurprisingly, screamed bloody murder.

"What the Hell!" It took all of Ariana's self control not to strangle Stitch out of reflex when he landed in front of her. Stitch took a step back when he saw the mix of utter fright and anger on her face. "K-Kevin! Is that you?"

Stitch stepped into the light again and laughed. "Don't you look nice tonight. Yea, sorry about that. I didn't think you'd freak out."

Ariana threw her arms up in frustration. "You didn't think I'd-I'd-For God's sake, you jumped off my roof! What were you expecting?"

"You're supposed to be a superhero. Remember?"

"Is every thing alright out there?" Mary-Bess called from inside.

Ariana opened the screen door and shouted back, "Yes Nanna! It's just Kevin."

"That explains it. Tell him I said hello!"

Ariana rolled her eyes and closed the door slowly before turning back to her unwanted guest. "She said hi."

Stitch bobbed his head awkwardly and avoided looking Ariana in the eye. "Well, that's very nice of her, now I have to-"

"No, you don't. You have to leave." Stitch didn't move. "Please. I have a date with Jack tonight. Why do you always show up when I have a date? Wait." Ariana squinted to get a better look at Stitch. "Are you stocking me?"

"No, I'm just-"

"Then why the hell were you up there?" She pointed angrily at the ceiling.

"I-"

"You are the weirdest guy I've ever met. Did you know that?"

Stitch was so shocked that he had out done himself in that contest that he couldn't even open his mouth. He just stood there with his arms glued to his sides.

"Why are you here? I really don't need this today. Can't you come back some other night?"

The sound of a car motor brought Stitch back to his senses. He checked the reflection in the glass door to make sure it was Jack's Porsche before pulling Ariana towards him.

Stitch took a deep breath. "Okay, this is going to gross me out-way, way, way-more that it's going to gross you out. And again, sorry, but you'll thank me later." Stitch leaned his lips onto Ariana's before she could put up a struggle. He held her tightly in place until the shock kicked in. Neither of them closed their eyes, in fact they were wider than normal, and it wasn't exactly passionate, but Jack bought it. Within seconds of parking he drove away and Ariana hardly had time to see his blank expression after she got out of her own daze.

"Kevin!" Ariana wiped her mouth and spit in disgust. The thought of slapping him crossed her mind but she had more important things to deal with. She grabbed her cell phone from her bag and started to dial Jack's number.

"He'll never believe you." Ariana stopped, he was right. Stitch caught her phone as it slipped from her fingers and put it back in her purse. He tried to laugh off her glare. "Com'on. You know it's better this way."

Ariana looked a bit confused and Stitch used it as a chance to make his get away. He'd have to come back for his bag later, but for now he waved goodbye and took off running in the opposite direction that Jack had taken.

He mumbled to himself as he turned in to an alley, "I'll be scrubbing my mouth for weeks, but that should keep them apart for at least as long."

**1****st****) I really threw you a curveball, didn't I? Was it worth the wait, because I'm as shocked as you are? I literally just wrote that last part. I was reading through the chapter and when I got to the end it felt like something was missing. Oh God, what have I done? **

**2****nd****) I used this chapter to clear up anything you might have missed in the last few, I'm sorry if it seems a tad redundant. **

**3****rd****) I find it really helps me get over writers block if I write one-shots (duh), and I also want to add more fics to my ever-so-slowly growing collection. To take care of both these problems and my total lack of creativity, I'm appealing to you guys for one-shot requests. (Almost) Any show/book/comics/movie/play/whatever will do, and if I haven't seen it I'll do my best to track it down. If you have the time just fill this out:**

**Source:**

**Character/Pairing:**

**Genre:**

**Suggestions:**

**PM it to me or leave it in a review and I'll dedicate the story to you!**

**Some shows I'm familiar with include: Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, obviously Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Pretty Little Liars, Boy Meets World, Cops, CSI (most of them), New Girl, Batman (and Superman): The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Batman Beyond, 1990's, Spectacular, and Unlimited Spiderman, Smallville, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Young Justice. **

**Wow, the amount of kid shows is a little scary. My movie taste, thankfully, is a bit more mature. **

**Movies: The Matrix Trilogy, Star Wars, Titanic, Saving Privet Ryan, The Godfather Trilogy, A Few Good Men, Minority Report and most other Tom Cruise movie, pretty much every superhero movie (and a shout out to Batman: Under the Red Hood, because they had the guts to do a movie with Jason in it.), Disney (Snow White through Treasure Planet).**


End file.
